Un Danger Oublié
by Tom Chaudron
Summary: Une arrivée remarqué, une répartion peu commune, une épreuve et une chambre caché, harry n'a vraiment pas une vie normale.
1. Chapitre 1 : Unrêve étrange pour un nouv...

Salut tout le monde, je présente ma première FF donc, j'espere que ca vous plaira ... Bonne lecture

-

**Chapitre 1 : Un rêve étrange pour un nouveau départ.**

Le lieu était sombre, au fin fond d'une forêt, les arbres autours, oppressants, terrifiants, tel des géants immobiles dont les pieds s'enfoncent aux tréfonds de la terre. Au loin, une faible lueur semblait briller. Avançant, guider par cet unique repère, le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de l'origine de cette lumière. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, des éclats d'une conversation lui vinrent aux oreilles. Craignant d'être vu, il se cacha derrière l'un de ces immenses arbres, à la bordure d'une clairière où trois personnes trônées autour d'un feu de bois. Dévisageant tour à tour les trois individus, il ne put que confirmer son envie de discrétion.

Un homme de fier allure, aussi grand qu'il paraissait fort, le regard flamboyant se perdant dans les flammes de leur feu semblait préoccupé par ce que venais de lui dire l'une des autres personnes. Une abondante chevelure blonde dégageant des reflets rouge surnaturels lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules, dissimulant quelque peu son visage des plus captivant, cachait l'expression de mécontentement grandissant en lui. Il parlait en haussant la voix aux deux autres silhouettes à peine visibles.

-Soyons réalistes Helga, il faut être sûr que nos élèves seront protégés de ce fléau que nous a laissé Salazar. Tant que nous sommes là, si son héritier réveille la bête dans sa chambre, nous pourrons toujours nous en occuper, mais qu'adviendra-t-il quand nous ne serons plus là ? Que feront nos successeurs ? Seront-ils assez fort pour en finir là où nous n'avons pas su percevoir le danger ?

-Mais Goldric, que pouvons nous faire ? Nous ne sommes même pas sûre que sa chambre existe. Il est vrai que Salazar voulait que seul les sangs-purs puissent être élèves à Poudlard, mais il n'aurait pas laissé son basilic dans l'école, au risque de tuer des élèves sans distinction.

La jeune femme s'avança vers l'homme laissant apparaître, aux lumières du feu, son visage séduisant. Elle avait les cheveux, d'un noir aux multiples reflets brun, attachés derrière la tête, et des yeux marron, laissant voir son inquiétude.

-Je ne veux pas que tu en parle aux élèves, cela ne ferait que créer un vent de panique parmi eux et la situation serait ingérable.

La troisième personne, qui jusqu'alors, s'était abstenue d'intervenir, fit apparaître un visage sévère que l'ombre dissimuler jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je suis d'accord avec Helga sur ce point, il ne faut pas que les élèves sachent, mais nous devons paraient à toutes éventualités, dans l'immédiat, nous sommes là pour intervenir, mais une fois que nous ne serons plus de ce monde, il faudra qu'ils se débrouillent seuls.

-Mais que faire ? Dit-le-nous toi, Rowena.

S'ensuivit à cela un long moment de silence, qui fût brisé par les bruits de pas d'un homme, qui, depuis quelques temps se tenait à l'abris de l'obscurité.

Il était grand, bien battit, et avait le visage d'un homme qui avait entre vingt et trente ans mais qui paraissait usé par une multitude d'épreuves difficiles, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir profond et tout ébouriffés, ses yeux d'un vert intense et profond.

Il portait une robe d'un blanc immaculé, qui dégager une légère lumière blanche, excepter au niveau du col et des manches, qui étaient tissés de fil d'or et d'argent, laissant apparaître quelques pierres incrustées, tel que des émeraudes, des saphirs, des rubis et des éclats d'ambre.

Même si son âge peu avancé était évident, il se dégageait de lui une prestance, une puissance, une autorité et une sagesse hors du commun.

Il commença à parler d'une voix calme et posée.

-Que diriez-vous de laisser un héritage comme l'a fait Salazar avant de vous quitter ? Comme cela, vos héritiers devraient pouvoir faire fasse à cela à votre place. Mais cet héritage ne devra pas tomber entre les mains de n'importe qui. Prenez un peu exemple sur celui qui vous a quitté et construisez-vous, vous aussi, votre propre chambre.

-Il est vrai que cette manière, nos héritiers pourraient s'occuper du monstre de Salazar, et que nos pouvoirs seraient à l'abris de tous, mis à part ceux que nous considérerons comme digne de nous. Ce sera notre lègue et seul nos héritiers pourraient le recevoir en entrant dans nos chambres.

-Je suis sûr que vous trouverez le moyen de sceller vos chambres, mais je tiens à ajouter une chose, pourquoi vos héritiers devraient se contenter de chasser le basilic s'il venait à revenir ? Ne pourraient-ils pas intervenir dans le monde des sorciers dans son intégralité comme vous le faites vous-même ?

Puis en se tournant vers le jeune homme cacher par les arbres, il rajouta :

-Et même pourquoi y aurait-il plusieurs héritiers ? Il se pourrait très bien qu'un seul élève puisse être digne de vous trois … N'est ce pas Harry ?

Harry se réveilla alors dans un sursaut, ruisselant de sueur, tremblant de la tête au pied. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant entrer un peu d'air frais, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il se remémora la scène étrange à laquelle il venait d'assister dans son rêve, et pris la décision de la mettre par écrit pour en parler avec ses amis Ron et Hermione, sûrement ses deux compères pourraient l'aider à le comprendre, et donc sorti une plume et un parchemin de sa malle et commença à écrire. Apres avoir fini, il regarda son réveil et soupira en voyant qu'il n'était que deux heures du matin. Pour lui, depuis son retour du ministère de la magie l'année dernière, ses nuits étaient agitées et il ne dormait rarement plus de quelques heures. Il revivait sans cesse la nuit qu'il avait passé dans le département des mystères. Il avait risqué inutilement la vie de ses camarades et provoquer la disparition de son parrain, et renvoyait celui-ci tomber derrière le voile de l'arche. Cela le hantait, il se sentait coupable pour cela, comme il se sentait coupable pour la mort de Cédric lors de la coupe des trois sorciers. Mais il fallait regarder la vérité en face, car c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas suivit les cours d'occlumentie que Rogue lui avais donné, Voldemort en avais profité et l'avais conduit à faire ce qu'il attendait de lui. Harry s'en voulait aussi de ne pas être assez fort, il n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher la mort de son parrain, il n'avait même pas réussi à arrêter celle qui l'avait poussé sous l'arche, il n'était qu'un jeune idiot, trop sur que rien ne pouvais lui résister et pour cette leçon, il avait payé le prix fort, perdant la personne qu'il aimait le plus, le meilleur ami de ses parents son parrain, son ami : Sirius. Cela le rendait d'autant plus malade depuis que Dumbledore lui avait révélé le contenue la prophétie, sachant qu'il devait être plus fort que tous, plus fort que Dumbledore mais surtout plus fort que le Lord Noir. Comme cela, il n'y aurait plus de mort, plus personne ne souffrirai de la perte d'un proche, plus personne ne souffrirai de l'oppression et de la peur que provoquer le seigneur des ténèbres. C'est pour cela qu'il avait pris la résolution de devenir plus fort, de n'être plus connu comme le survivant mais comme celui qui a débarrassé le monde de Voldemort, mais pour cela, il devait travailler et s'entraîner durement.

Dès qu'il fut l'heure d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner de la famille Dursley, la famille de la sœur de sa mère, qui l'avait recueillit lorsque celle ci etait morte, il descendit. Il finissait de servir les œufs au bacon lorsque arriva les membres de cette famille de moldu, sa tante Pétunia le regarda avec le mépris habituel qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, mais ne trouvant rien à lui reprocher, elle s'assit à coté de son cousin Dudley, qui avait perdu quelques kilo depuis l'été dernier. Ce rituel matinal durait depuis son retour de Poudlard quelques jours plus tôt. Tout le monde mangeait en silence, lorsque soudain, un oiseau entra en trombe dans la cuisine, arrachant un cri d'effroi de sa tante. Harry reconnu tout de suite le volatil qui n'était autre que sa chouette, dont le plumage était toujours aussi blanc.

-Hedwige, s'écria Harry. La chouette vint alors se poser sur son épaule et il s'aperçut qu'elle lui avait amené deux lettres. Il s'empressa de monter dans sa chambre sous le regard fulminant de son oncle Vernon dont le visage commencer à tourner au violet.

-JE T'AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS VOIR TA MAUDITE CHOUETTE ICI, ET PUIS QUI T'AS PERMIS DE LA LAISSER SORTIR, QUE VONT DIRE LES VOISIONS S'ILS LA VOYENT ? Hurla Vernon

Mais Harry, qui n'avait pas fait attention à l'énième vocifération de son oncle, était déjà dans sa chambre. L'une des deux lettres portées l'emblème de Poudlard ainsi que celle du ministère, rappelant à Harry qu'il avait passé ses BUSE l'année dernière. Il s'empressa alors de l'ouvrir pour voir combien il en avait eu.

_Cher monsieur Harry James POTTER_

_Ayant passé les différentes épreuves du Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire l'an p__assé, c'est avec un grand plaisir que nous vous faisons part de vos notes._

_Astronomie Acceptable_

_Botanique Effort exceptionnel_

_Divination Désolant _

_Défense contre les forces du malOptimal ( avec mention spéciale du jury )_

_Histoire de la magieDésolant_

_MétamorphoseEffort exceptionnel_

_PotionOptimal_

_Soin des créatures magique Optimal_

_Sort et enchantement Effort exceptionnel_

_Vous avez donc reçu 7 BUSE mais nous tenons à vous en rajouter une pour votre exceptionnelle maîtrise lors de l'épreuve de défense contre les forces du mal._

_Cela vous fait donc un total de 8 buses._

_Nous voulons aussi vous informer que des a présent, l'utilisation de votre baguette pourra se faire sans restriction et que vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, passer votre permis de transplanage, pour cela, il vous suffit d'aller au ministère de la magie, département des transports magique, niveau 6, et de vous rendre au centre d'essaie au transplanage pour vous inscrire. Pour de plus ample information, veillez vous adresser au service de renseignement du ministère de la magie._

_Avec nos sincères félicitations et nos vœux de bonne continuation, Le Ministère de la Magie_

Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait eu 8 BUSE, mais surtout, la note Optimale en Potion …Lorsque Rogue verra ça, il en sera vert de rage, se dit Harry avec amusement.

Apres que l'étonnement soit passer, Harry entreprit d'ouvrir la seconde lettre, mais il fut un peu déçu en remarquant que ce n'était pas Ron ni Hermione qui lui écrivait.

_Cher Harry_

_J'espère que tu te porte bien et que les Dudley ne te maltraite pas trop. Je voulais te dire que Dumbledore nous a prévenu de tes résultats de BUSE et Tonk et moi, voulons te féliciter pour cette réussite. Aussi, nous nous inquiétons pour toi, surtout avec ce qu'il s'est passer cette année au département des mystères. Répond-nous vite pour nous donner des nouvelles._

_Affectueusement, Tonk et Lupin_

_P.S. : Dumbledore, m'a dit de te prévenir, tu ne dois pas essayer de retourner dans le monde des sorciers pour l'instant. Reste à Privet-Drive jusqu'à ce que nous venions te chercher._

Harry n'en pouvait plus, Dumbledore, encore lui, il prenait toujours les décisions à sa place, mais là, c'était trop, il pris un parchemin et écrivit :

_Cher Dumbledore_

_Je viens de recevoir une lettre me stipulant de rester là où je suis, juste parce que vous en avait décidé ainsi. Cependant, je ne veux pas rester à Privet-Drive, j'étouffe, et puis aussi, j'en ai plus qu'assez que vous décidiez pour moi ce que je suis sensé faire. Donc, je vous informe que je me passerais à partir de maintenant de vos conseils si aviser qui vous a amené à me cacher la vraie raison pour laquelle Voldemort veut me tuer et qui ont entraîné de nombreuse complication et mort dans ma vie. _

_Nous nous reverrons sans aucun doute a Poudlard._

_Harry_

Il donna la lettre a Hedwige en lui disant de l'amener à Dumbledore

Puis Harry sorti sa baguette et commença à ranger toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Une fois que tout fut plier, pris sa malle et descendit, ouvrit la porte et sorti de la maison. Son oncle voyant cela, sorti aussitôt.

-Reviens ici tout de suite ! Tu m'entends ?

-Il n'en est pas question, j'en ai plus que marre de vous voir, vous me traiter comme un chien, je suis obliger de tout faire dans cette maison et en plus vous me détester, alors vous devriez plutôt être heureux que je parte.

-tu ose nous dire que nous te traitons comme un chien, nous qui t'avons recueillit, qui t'ont nourrit, héberger, habiller, tu nous dois un peu plus de respect.

Tante Pétunia et Dudley était sortis eux aussi et observer ce qu'il se passait. Puis quand Pétunia se rendit compte que Harry voulait partir, elle intervint.

-Harry revient tout de suite, n'oubli pas ce que ton directeur t'a dit la dernière fois, tu ne peux pas partir, sinon, tu risque de mourir, et nous aurions de gros problèmes par ta faute alors, rentre vite, ramène tes affaires dans ta chambre et reste y.

-Non, cria Harry, Les voisins commençaient à sorti et à regarder avec interrogation cette dispute qui les déranger. J'en ai ma claque de toujours écouter et faire ce que l'on me dit, je ne peux plus vous supporte, ni vous, ni lui. Alors adieu.

Apres ses quelques mots, il repris sa valise et parti à grand pas le plus loin possible des Dursley et de Privet-Drive, ne s'apercevant pas qu'une ombre le suivait.

-

J'allais oublier ... REWIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW please ...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Etranger, qui estu ?

Héhéhéhé, je suis un rapide, déja le chapitre 2 ... à oui, au fait, toutles persos sontà J.K.Rowling ... lol

-

**Chapitre 2 : Etranger, qui es-tu ?**

Harry marcher depuis prés d'une heure sans but. Depuis le temps, Dumbledore devait avoir été averti de la fugue du survivant. Les idées se bousculer dans la tête de celui ci, il ne savait pas où aller, mais une chose était sûr pour lui, Dumbledore était la dernière personne que voulais voir Harry.

Vagabondant, l'esprit dans la vague, Harry continua son chemin sans remarquer que la nuit tomber peu a peu, l'entourant d'ombres. Il avait renoncé depuis quelques minutes à chercher des moyens pour échapper à Voldemort ou à Dumbledore lorsqu'il décida de s'arrêter, lâchant sa malle pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du trottoir. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnu pas les maisons qui l'entouraient, mais il était certain qu'il n'avait pas quitté Londres. Dieu seul savait où il avait atterrit, mais Harry se moquait bien de la savoir.

Vidé et anéanti, voilà quel était l'état d'esprit de Harry à ce moment précis, il avait agit comme a son habitude, sur un coup de tête et il n'avait pas réalisé ce que ces actes pouvaient entraîner. Peu à peu, il commençait à voir l'étendue de sa bêtise. Il était tellement désespéré en constant les problèmes qui l'attendaient qu'il n'entendit pas l'homme qui avançait vers lui.

-Alors Harry, que fais-tu seul dans cette rue ? Tu devrais savoir plus que quiconque que les rues ne sont pas sûr la nuit, depuis quelques temps, et tout particulièrement pour toi.

Le cœur de Harry faillit s'arrêtait. Un mangemort ? Un membre de l'ordre du Phœnix ? ou pire …

Harry qui se retourna vivement vers l'étranger. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de ce dernier, il faillit défaillir car cela ne se pouvait, il était impossible que se soit lui … Mais la réalité de la situation s'imposa à lui, car c'était bien l'un des personnages qui étaient présent dans son dernier rêve. Il portait toujours la même robe blanche, à cela prés qu'elle ne semblait plus aussi lumineuse que dans ses souvenirs, même si cela n'enlevait rien à la fascination qu'il inspirait.

-Vous ? Dit Harry sur un ton entre reproche et inquiétude. Mais qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Mais que …

Les mots se mélanger dans la tête de Harry, il laissait ses paroles sortir sans vraiment les contrôler. Mais chose étrange, cela ne dérangeait pas l'individu en face de lui. Cette réaction laissait Harry quelque peu désorienté, mais lui inspirait une sensation bizarre, car il ne se sentait pas menacer par l'homme, il n'avait pas peur de lui, et même, il lui inspirait une profonde confiance même ne sachant qui il était.

-S'il te plaît Harry, calme-toi, dit-il d'une voie calme et posée. Il sourit alors au survivant ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer et de le détendre quelque peu. Cet homme dégageait une aura bienveillante et même protectrice à l'encontre de notre jeune héros et cela acheva de le rassurer.

-Tout d'abord, pour répondre à tes questions, je ne peux pas te dire qui je suis, mais je suis sûr que tu finiras par le découvrir, car il me semble que tu aimes bien résoudre des énigmes dont tu ne devrais même pas avoir eu vent. Quant à savoir pourquoi je suis ici, et bien je dirai que, en ce moment, c'est pour aider un jeune homme qui semble complètement déboussolé.

-Mais, sans vouloir vous vexer, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés …même si je ne saurais pas vous dire où exactement.

-Oui Harry, et cela m'aurait étonné que tu le saches, mais pour le moment, je crois que l'explication de ton rêve n'est pas une priorité. Sache seulement une chose : « Les rêves ne sont que les miroirs du temps, là où le passé, le présent et le future se rejoignent. » Enfin, dans ton cas seulement.

-Je ne comprends pas, répondit Harry.

-Ce n'est pas grave pour le moment. Revenons en à ce qui est le plus important, c'est à dire : Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? .J'imagine que tu ne veux en aucun cas retourner chez les Dursley, et cela je ne le comprends que trop bien. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas avoir affaire a Dumbledore pour le moment tout du moins.

-A ça non, c'est vraiment la dernière personne que je veux voir pour le moment, mis à part Voldemort.

-Je te comprends, mais tu viens de mettre le doigt sur le plus gros problème du moment : Voldemort. Il doit lui aussi être au courant de ta petite escapade, et donc il va falloir que tu te trouve un endroit où aller te mettre à l'abri, car après ce que t'a révélé Dumbledore l'année dernière, il est hors de question que tu restes sans protection trop longtemps.

-Que … ? Qui … ? Mais comment vous savais ça vous ? Je n'en ai parlé à personne … C'est lui qui vous a dit ça ? Vous devez être de l'ordre, c'est ça ? Et Dumbledore vous a chargé de me retrouver et de me surveiller ?

Allez-vous en, je saurais me débrouiller sans vous.

-Calme-toi Harry, Dumbledore n'a parlé à personne de la prophétie et de son contenu, et il ne dira rien a personne tant que tu ne le voudras pas. Aussi, si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas de l'ordre du Phœnix. D'ailleurs il ne sait même pas que j'existe, et j'aimerai que cela reste entre toi et moi.

-Mais alors comment êtes vous au courant ?

-Pour faire simple, je dirai que je suis juste quelqu'un qui sait beaucoup de choses. Et puis tu te pose trop de questions, mais pas les bonnes.

-Et quelles questions je devrais me poser ?

-Qui es-tu vraiment ?

-Qui je suis ? Mais je sais très bien qui je suis. Je suis Harry James Potter, Le survivant de Voldemort, celui que le seigneur des Ténèbres a marqué comme son égale, celui qui le tuera ou sera tué.

Harry avait jeté ses derniers mots d'une voix dure et froide car il savait ce que cela signifier et ça le frustrait de n'y pouvoir rien changer.

-C'est vrai, dit l'inconnu en souriant, mais tu vas vite apprendre que tu es bien plus que ça.

Harry regarda l'homme d'un air incrédule, du fait qu'il prenne de façon si légère ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais voyant le regard pétillant de malice, le survivant oublia toute l'amertume que la prophétie lui inspirait.

-Bon, je crois que nous nous sommes un peu égarer de ce qui est le plus préoccupant. Je te conseil juste de te trouver un lieu que seul toi connais, un lieu où tu pourrais te cacher si les choses tournes trop mal, où tu pourrais aller te ressourcer … Un lieu vraiment paisible. Mais tu vas avoir peu de temps pour faire tout ça. Aussi, au vu de tes dernières résolutions, tu va devoir t'entraîner, mais pour cela, tu devras avoir quelques affaires, mais je te fais confiance pour que tu trouve ce qui te convient le mieux.

-Et bien vu qu vous savais tout de ce que je pense ou fais, vous allez pourvoir me dire ce que je dois faire, ça me changera beaucoup de Dumbledore.

-Harry, je t'ai déjà demandé plusieurs fois de te calmer, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te contrôler un peu, répondit froidement l'inconnu. Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, tu n'es pas en position pour faire le malin. Je te ferais remarquer que les dernières décisions que tu as prises ne t'ont pas beaucoup réussies. Alors s'il te plaît, calme toi et fais-moi confiance. N'oublis pas que je suis ici pour t'aider, j'estime donc que j'ai droit à un peu de respect de ta part.

-Excusez-moi, dit Harry en détournant le regard.

-Ce n'est rien, mais essaye de te contrôler tes émotions, cela te servira beaucoup pour plus tard, pour tes relations avec les autres. Mais bon, revenons à nos moutons.

L'étranger sortit une montre de nul part et regarda ce qui semblait être l'heure. Harry le regarda et pu voir deux lettres graver dans le métal qui constituait la montre, en majuscule et très visiblement : H.P.

-Et bien, Harry, je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter un bon rêve.

Mais avant de pourvoir répondre, Harry s'effondra sur le sol dur et froid du trottoir et fut rapidement entouré d'ombres.

Cette sombre et dense forêt, encore cette forêt, Harry regardait autour de lui et ne vit rien sinon des arbres et le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête. Il était seul au milieu d'une clairière semblable à celle de son rêve.

Calmement, Harry recherchait du regard un quelconque indice sur cet endroit Quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui, un son feutré à peine audible. Il se retourna rapidement et se trouva nez à nez avec un énorme lion, à taille colossale, le pelage luisant d'une lumière dorée, et arborant une crinière rouge, flamboyante, semblable à un feu. Ce lion le regardait fixement, sans avoir l'air de se décider à attaquer Harry, comme s'il attendait quelque-chose.

Cependant, l'attention de Harry fut attirée par la venue d'autres animaux. Un grand aigle au plumage blanc, enveloppé d'une aura bleue abyssal, venait de se poser à sa droite, à coté d'un énorme serpent, semblable à un basilic, si ce n'était que son regard était soutenable et sa peau resplendissait d'une couleur de jade. Celui-ci se trouvait derrière lui, mais, tout comme l'aigle et le lion, ne manifestait aucune intention belliqueuse. Harry se tourna alors vers le seul endroit où il pouvait encore espérer fuir, mais se retrouva face à un blaireau au pelage ambré.

Réalisant qu'il était pris au piège par ces quatre animaux pour le moins étrange, Harry commençait à paniquer lorsque le lion se mit à parler.

-Bienvenu à toi Harry Potter, dit-il d'une voix puissante.

Harry semblait quelque peu ébranlé d'entendre le lion parler.

-Je comprends que cette situation t'étonne, mais n'ai crainte, nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Harry qui reprenait un peu de contenance.

-Nous sommes des gardiens, mais je ne peux te dire ce qui fait l'objet de notre surveillance. C'était l'aigle qui venait de parler d'une voie féminine.

-Des gardiens ? De ce lieu ? Où sommes-nous ?

-Là où nous devons êtres. Cet endroit, tu le connaîtras bientôt. Mais si tu veux vraiment le savoir, nous sommes en ce moment dans l'un de tes rêves.

-Harry, si tu es ici, ce n'est pas pour nous poser des questions, mais pour que nous t'en posions.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais ici.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu comprennes pour le moment.

-Dit-nous Harry, que sais-tu de ta famille ?

-Je sais que mes parents étaient des sorciers, mais que ma mère était une fille de moldu. Pour ce qui est de mon père, je ne sais rien.

Les animaux se regardèrent, puis le serpent s'avança vers Harry.

-Et que sais-tu de la famille de Voldemort ?

Harry fut surprit à l'annonce de ce nom, et il se posait de plus en plus de question.

-La famille de Voldemort ? Je sais que son père était un moldu et que sa mère était une sorcière.

-Et tu ne sais rien à propos de ses ancêtres ?

Harry réfléchit et fini par dire.

-Je crois qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentar mais je ne sais pas s'il est son descendant.

-Il faut lui dire, dit l'aigle au autres animaux.

-Il faut me dire quoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Non, il n'est pas encore prêt, rugit le lion.

-Je ne suis pas prêt pour quoi ?

-Il faut qu'il sache, que se soit maintenant où plus tard, il saura, alors autant lui dire maintenant pour qu'il puisse avoir plus de temps pour le comprendre. Cette fois, c'était le blaireau qui était intervenu.

-Faite comme vous le voulez, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous

L'aigle s'était avancer vers Harry et se tenait à présent à moins d'un mètre de lui.

-Harry, je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te secouer, mais il est temps que tu saches. Tu n'es pas n'importe quel sorcier. Ton père descendait de la plus ancienne ligné de sorcier d'Angleterre, mais ce n'est pas tout, car parmi ses ancêtres, il y a les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, soit Griffondor, Serpantar, Serdaigle et Poufsoufle.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis le descendant direct des plus grands sorciers que le monde est connu ?

-Oui, mais c'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes, car vois-tu, les quatre fondateurs on eux aussi décidé d'avoir des héritiers, mais personne jusqu'à ce jour ne s'est montré digne d'eux.

Harry, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui le garçon que les Dursley faisait dormir sous l'escalier, celui qui avait vécu un enfer pendant prés de 11 ans chez les moldus, et qui depuis qu'il était dans le monde des sorciers avait enduré plus d'épreuves difficiles que la plupart des sorciers adultes, lui, était le descendant des plus grand sorciers du monde. Cela dépasser son entendement, il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter, cela n'était pas possible.

-Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Harry ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux dans le vague.

-Je vous avais dit que ça se passerai comme ça, dit le lion.

-Il est juste sous le choc, mais il s'en remettra vite, il est l'héritier, dit l'aigle.

-Peut-être, mais il est encore jeune.

-Oui, il est jeune, mais il est bien plus mature que vous pouvait le penser.

Les animaux se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler. L'homme vêtu de blanc avancé vers les animaux.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'es pas à sa place.

-Je le sais, car j'ai étais à ça place moi aussi, tu devrais le savoir, mais il faut qu vous vous dépêchiez de lui donner son héritage, car il va maintenant en avoir besoin plus que jamais.

-Ca te va bien de nous dire çà, car si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui lui as dit qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un l'aide à être un peu autonome, car jusqu'à maintenant, on a toujours pris les décision a sa place.

-Mais c'était pour lui, pour sa protection.

-Peut-être, mais qui a penser à son bien être ?

Tous se regardèrent sans rien dire, puis l'homme se retira sans ajouter un mot. C'est ce moment que choisi Harry pour revenir à lui.

-Tu vas mieux Harry ? Demanda le lion.

-Oui, un peu mieux je crois.

-Harry, il faut aussi que tu sache autre chose.

-Je suis plus a ça près aujourd'hui, alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-Si tu es le descendant des fondateurs, tu es aussi leur héritier, et de par ce fait, tu va recevoir leur lègue, mais se sera à toi de découvrir ce qu'il contient.

-Prépare toi à être un peu bousculé dans les prochaine secondes, dit l'aigle.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent l'annonce, Harry vit les quatre animaux se jeter sur lui. Il ferma les yeux en se protégeant de ses bras, attendant un choc, mais rien ne se passa. Quelques secondes passèrent et Harry décida de regarder ce qu'il se passait, et fut très étonné en voyant qu'il se tenait allongé sur un lit dans la chambre du Chaudron-Baveur qu'il avait habité avant sa troisième année à Poudlard.

Pendant ce temps, dans une maison de la banlieue de Londres :

-Vous ne savez pas où est Harry ? Demanda la personne à la longue barbe blanche.

-Ecoutez Albus, je peux vous assurer que tout a été fait pour surveiller Harry, mais il a disparu.

-Il a disparu ? Devant vous Maugrey ? Mais c'est impossible, avec votre œil.

-Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Il venait de sortir de chez son oncle, il se disputait et criait qu'il en avait marre que tout le monde décide à sa place et puis il a commencé à s'éloigner. Je l'ai suivit mais au bout de quelques minutes, je le n'ai plus vu. Il était devant moi et puis, plus rien, il avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

-Vous avez fouillé les environs ?

-Albus, on œil voit à travers toutes les matières, et il n'a pas pu se cacher. Et je peux affirmer qu'il n'a pas transplaner non plus.

-Mais où est-il alors ?

-

Rewiew please, dites-moi ce qui vous a plus et ce qui vous semble bizarre ... merci

-Merci tout ta rewiew maelstrom, ça m'a fais plaisir ...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le ChaudronBaveur

Re, me revoilou pour mon 2ème update de la journée.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages et certain lieu sont à J.K.Rowling ( ça vaut pour tous mes chapitre, passé et future ... )

**Chapitre 3 : Le Chaudron-Baveur.**

Harry était complètement perdu, comment avait-il atterrit dans cette chambre ? Il se souvenait de sa rencontre avec l'homme vêtu de blanc, puis de son rêve, dont il n'avait pas encore tout à fait accepté les révélations, puis plus rien, il était là, dans ce lit du Chaudron-Baveur. Il se leva, mais s'arrêta en voyant qu'il y avait un paquet posé au bas de son lit. Harry le pris et l'ouvrit, découvrant une magnifique cape blanche avec une capuche pour lui couvrir une grande partie du visage, accompagnée d'un mot disant : « Soit discret … ». Harry su tout de suite qui lui avait laissé cette cape et l'en remercia intérieurement.

C'est ce moment que choisi Tom, le gérant du Chaudron-Baveur, pour entrer.

-Comment allez-vous M. Potter ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Euh … très bien. Répondit Harry.

-Parfait, je vous ai amené votre petit déjeuner : toast, marmelade, œuf et bacon, sans oublier le jus d'orange.

-Merci … dite moi, comme suis-je arrivé ici ?

-Un homme vous a amené ici hier soir, vous dormiez, et vous a pris une chambre. Il m'a d' ailleurs bien souligné le fait que vous vouliez que votre présence ici reste secrète, alors comptait sur moi pour être le plus discret possible. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis en bas.

-Merci, répondit simplement Harry.

Après que Tom soit sorti, Harry se leva et se prépara à sortir, n'oubliant pas de mettre sa nouvelle cape. Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans la grande salle du bar, regardant les différentes personnes assises aux tables, et fut assaillit par la peur en voyant Hagrid en train de discuter avec Tom au comptoir. Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers la porte de l'arrière cours menant au Chemin de Traverse, mais en passant à coté du semi-géant, vit Tom lui faire un clin d'œil et fut rassurer. Arrivé sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry se remémora ce qu'il devait y acheter et commença à se mêler à la foule. Il commença par aller chez Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'argent, pour ses différents achats. En sortant de la banque des sorciers, Harry alla dans la boutique de Mme Guipure pour renouveler son stock de robe pour l'année à venir, puis il décida d'aller acheter ce qu'il lui fallait pour progresser dans les différentes branches de la magie. Il entra donc chez FleuryBoots et déambula un moment entre les grandes étagères qui abriter un nombre incalculable de livres. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Harry s'arrêta devant un livre s'intitulant : « Devenir Animagus » et n'hésita pas une seconde en le prenant. Puis il reprit sa progression entre les rangés de livre en tout genre. Quand il fut arrivé à la caisse, il avait choisi une dizaine de livre sur les différents sorts d'attaque et de défense, ainsi que sur les potions, sans oublier les sortilèges et, chose étonnante, l'Histoire de Poudlard. Il rigola intérieurement en imaginant les réflexions que lui ferait Ron en voyant cela.

Il alla donc poser ses nouvelles acquisitions dans sa chambre et retourna au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les ingrédients pour préparer ses potions, ainsi que des récipients pour les conserver. Puis décidant qu'il avait fait assez d'achats pour le moment, il rentra au Chaudron-Baveur et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il entamait la lecture de son premier livre lorsqu'il entendit son estomac crier famine et s'aperçu qu'il était près de midi et qu'il n'avait pas touché à son petit-déjeuné. Il descendit voir Tom, sous sa cape, pour que celui ci lui prépare quelque chose à manger, puis une fois rassasier, il remonta dans sa chambre pour continuer son étude. Il jugea alors bon de revoir l'ensemble des potions qu'il avait vu au cours de ses années à Poudlard et entreprit de les refaire. A la fin de l'après-midi, il avait fini toutes celles de première année et fut étonné de voir à quelle vitesse et avec quelle aisance il arrivait à les faire, se disant que cela n'était pas si difficile quand Rogue n'était pas sur son dos. Il alla mangé un morceau et se mit au lit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il eu une nuit sans rêve, sans visions de Sirius, sans visions de Voldemort, et cela lui permis de récupérer peu à peu ses forces.

Durant la semaine qui passa, Harry ne s'employa qu'à refaire toutes les potions qu'il avait faites pendant ses quatre dernières années à Poudlard, les réussissant toutes au premier essai. Il se posait cependant quelques questions sur ses ressentes facilités à faire les potions, mais aussi sur le fait qu'il se souvenait exactement de toutes les recettes pour les faire. Il décida de laisser cela de coté pour le moment et entrepris de s'entraîner aux différents sorts d'attaque et de défense en s'aidant des livres qu'il avait acheté, et fut d'autant plus surprit que là aussi il éprouvait d'énormes facilités car il réussissait à lancer les sorts dès le premier essaie, même si ceux ci n'était pas de grande puissance.

Se rappelant ses précédents rêve, il pris sa cape et descendit sur le Chemin de Traverse avec la ferme intention de trouver le plus de renseignement sur la vie de ses ancêtres. Il courut chez FleuryBoots et alla voir le vendeur :

-Excusez-moi, je voudrait tous les livres retraçant la vie des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Dit-il .

-Des livres sur la vie des Fondateurs ? Je suis désolé de vous dire ça, mais je crois que de tels ouvrages n'existent pas .

-Il n'en existe pas ? Mais pourquoi ça ? Ils étaient quand même les plus grands sorciers du monde non ?

-Oui, peut-être, mais nous ne savons que très peu de chose sur leur vie, mis à part que se sont les Fondateurs et quels étaient leurs principales idéaux, ainsi que quelques-unes une de leurs exploits. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus vous aider.

Harry sorti déçu de la librairie et s'en retourna au Chaudron-Baveur. En chemin, il s'arrêta devant une sorte d'agence immobilière pour sorcier, ce qui lui rappela ce que lui avait dit l'inconnu vêtu de blanc. Il se rendit alors rapidement chez Gringotts pour retirer un grosse partie de sa fortune et la convertit en argent moldu, puis le mit dans un sac que les gobelins lui avaient donné en l'assurant que seul le propriétaire du sac pouvait l'ouvrir. Il retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer et transposer tout l'argent moldu dans un sac à dos qui lui servait de sac de cours à l'époque où il vivait encore chez les Dursley. Il sorti du bâtiment du coté moldu et se rendit dans l'agence immobilière la plus proche. Il entra et demanda une entrevue privé avec l'un des vendeurs.

-Bonjour jeune homme, lui dit ce dernier, que puis-je pour toi ?

-Bonjour à vous, répondit poliment Harry, j'aimerai acheter une grande propriété non-bâti et j'aimerai avoir quelques renseignements sur sa localisation ainsi que ses différents aspects.

Le vendeur le regarda d'un air assez amusé et se retenait d'éclater de rire mais s'arrêta net quand Harry ouvrit son sac à dos et lui en montra le contenu. L'homme déglutit difficilement en voyant la somme d'argent que Harry lui montrait, mais repris vite contenance pour demander à Harry d'un ton plein de déférence :

-Oui, bien sûr, veuillez attendre quelque instant, je doit regarder sur les fichiers de propriété.

Il se précipita sur un ordinateur situé à quelques pas de lui et se mit aussitôt à rechercher ce que lui demandait Harry. Quelques instant passèrent avant que le vendeur ne demande :

-Puis-je vous poser une question ? Voyant Harry acquiescer de la tête, il reprit. Quel âge avait vous si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

-Cher monsieur, l'âge importe peu, et puis-je pense que cela ne changera rien au fait que je veuille vous acheter une propriété.

Le vendeur se tut et ne reprit la parole que pour lui proposer quelques terrains. Harry fini par choisir un immense terrain de près de 100 hectares, perdu au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, étant couverte au ½ d'une forêt, et possédant un lac démesuré ainsi qu'un pan de montagne, laissant une plaine assez conséquente. Harry pris rendez-vous pour le lendemain, afin de pouvoir visité cette propriété.

Il rentra au Chaudron-Baveur, et alla discuter avec Tom qui n'avait pas beaucoup de clients. Il parlèrent de tout et de rien à propos du monde magique et Harry se renseigna sur les maisons de sorcier ainsi que sur le permis de transplanage.

Le lendemain matin, il alla à l'agence immobilière où le vendeur, surexcité à l'idée de réaliser une vente aussi importante, l'attendait en faisant les cent pas. Celui-si lui indiqua que le domaine se trouvait à près de 80 km de Londres, un peu au-dessus de Southampton, et qu'il fallait à peu près une heure de route pour y arriver. Cela ne dérangé pas la moins du monde Harry qui avait tout son temps.

Le voyage se déroula tranquillement, discutant de tout et de rien, de la famille du vendeur qui allait bientôt être augmenté, de football, parlant de Manchester qui avait quelques problèmes financier … La route se faisait de plus en plus étroite et les arbres de plus en plus nombreux, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la destination voulue. Une fois arrivé sur la propriété, Harry put admirer la somptueux paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

Une immense plaine s'étendait devant lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'au pied des montagnes qui s'élevait vers le ciel. Le lac se trouvait au pied de celle-ci et parcourait une partie de la plaine pour aller mourir à la lisière de la forêt. Cette dernière s'étirer tout autour de la propriété, contournant la plaine, la laissant tel une grande clairière.

Harry était subjugué par la beauté du lieu et ne parvenait pas à en lever les yeux. Le vendeur s'approcha de lui et lui demanda si elle était comme il la désirait. Harry répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, étant dans l'incapacité la plus totale de parler. Le voyage de retour se fit dans le mutisme le plus absolu, rythmé aux sons d'Elvis Presley, dont le vendeur était un grand fan.

De retour à l'agence, Harry signa quelques papiers pour officialisé son achat, laissant le vendeur finir de remplir les quelques formalités habituelles.

Riche de sa nouvelle propriété, Harry rentra au Chaudron-Baveur . Il mangea en discutant avec Tom lui racontant ce qu'il avait fait de sa matinée. A mesure que les jours passaient, il se rapprochait de Tom qu'il voyait de plus en plus comme un ami. Il lui demanda entre autre ce qu'il fallait pour équiper une maison de sorcier.

Il passa l'après-midi à chercher comment construire sa maison et ce qu'il voulait mettre à l'intérieur. Il alla chez HomesWorks, une boutique de construction magique, et fut surpris de voir que l'on pouvais acheter des maisons pré-construites ou les faire construire sur mesure, mais le plus impressionnant, c'était qu'elles étaient réduites et alignées sur un comptoir de manière à ce que l'on puisse choisir et repartir avec la sienne dans la poche.

Harry s'intéressa à toutes les maisons, pour enfin choisir de faire lui-même les plans de sa future demeure, et c'est à cela qu'il s'employa tout le reste de l'après-midi. Tard dans la nuit, Harry traça les derniers traits des plans de sa résidence à venir. Il avait tout mit sur feuille, jusqu'aux moindres détails, cela donnant déjà un aspect réel à la construction. Les idées lui était venu sans qu'il ai à les chercher, instinctivement, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il allait faire cette habitation, comme si toute sa vie il n'avait attendu que ça. Rangeant ses affaires, il pris un peu de miam-hibou pour nourrir Hedwige qu'il avait quelque peu négligé depuis son arriver au Chaudron-Baveur. Celle-ci le mordilla plus fort que d'habitude pour le remercier, comme si elle voulait lui faire savoir qu'elle lui en voulait pour son désintéressement, mais lorsqu'il la prit sur son bras pour lui caresser les plumes, elle se montra bien plus affectueuse, oubliant les semaines passées.

Au même moment au Square Grimmaurd, plusieurs personnes assises autour d'une table conversaient.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles de Voldemort, Severus ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Il ne nous parle pas beaucoup de ses projets, mais nous donne de plus en plus de missions. Il doit préparer une attaque massive. Je ne sais pas encore quelle en sera la cible, mais me renseigner est de plus en plus difficile, les autres mangemorts se montrent quelques peu suspicieux à mon encontre.

-Je suis sûr que vous trouverait un moyen pour que cela cesse. Et pour ce qui est de Harry ?

-Il n'en sait pas plus que nous il faut croire, il avait lui aussi un espion à Privet-Drive, mais lui nous plus n'explique pas cette soudaine disparition.

-De votre coté Maugrey ?

-Toujours rien, il a disparu du monde moldu. Dès demain, je vais faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui sais s'il ne s'y est pas réfugié.

-D'accord, pour ce qui est de l'attaque, je vais demander à Fudge de mettre en place une surveillance sur les principaux lieux magiques, car Voldemort va sûrement essayer de frapper un grand coup pour montrer qu'il est de retour une bonne fois pour toutes et qu'il a retrouvé toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

-Mais Fudge ne va jamais vous laisser lui donner des ordres, il vous en veut toujours autant, surtout que l'année dernière vous l'avait mis en face de ses erreurs. Il va encore vouloir vous évincer de Poudlard et du monde de la magie.

-S'il ne m'écoute pas cette fois ci, je ferai en sorte que nous ayons un ministre un peu moins imbu de sa personne et fermé à toutes aides se proposant à lui. Nous sommes en temps de crise, nous n'avons plus le temps de jouer, il faut agir et vite.

-Faites comme bon vous semble Albus, mais je ne sais pas si le faite de faire partir Fudge du poste de ministre n'est pas une mauvaise chose en ce moment, cela laisserait le poste de ministre vide pour un temps et Voldemort en profiterait sûrement.

-Je sais, mais si Fudge continu à se complaire dans ces idées fausses, il faut que quelqu'un prenne sa place et s'occupe de gérer le pays.

-Mais dans ce cas, qui le remplacera ? Vous ?

-Non, Maugrey, surtout pas, j'ai déjà refusé une fois le poste et pour les mêmes raisons je le refuserait. Il faut mettre un homme qui s'intéressera plus à la sécurité des gens qu'à son image. Le mieux serait qu'un membre de l'ordre soit nommé.

-Il va falloir organiser un réunion d'urgence je crois …. Soupira Rogue.

-Pour le moment, rien ne nous dit que Fudge ne s'est pas réveillé, attendons un peu avant de réunir tout le monde.

Les trois hommes se levèrent pour sortir de la pièce, laissant seuls les deux jeunes personnes cachées derrière un fauteuil dans un angle de la pièce.

-Personne ne sais où est Harry, cela devient de plus en plus inquiétant, surtout si Voldemort veut attaquer un lieu très fréquenté du monde sorcier.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione, mais je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut faire. Nous n'arrivons pas à avoir de nouvelles de Harry, lorsque je lui ai envoyé nos lettres, Coq est revenu sans avoir put le trouver. Il doit être très bien caché.

-Ou alors prisonnier … Ron, il faut que nous réessayons, de lui envoyer une autre lettre.

-Mais ça ne servira à rien.

-Peut-être, mais il faut essayer, et comme tu l'a dit, on n'a pas autre chose à faire.

Le jour venait de se naître lorsque Harry se leva. Après avoir copieusement déjeuné, il s'habilla, prit les plans qu'il avait tracé la veille, enfila sa cape et alla chez HomesWorks. Il présenta ses plans en le vendeur, un certain Conrad, lui proposa de monter un maquette. Il allèrent dans l'arrière-boutique et mirent une heure à la construire, Harry disant exactement ce qu'il voulait et Conrad lui proposant de l'aider à mettre tout en place. Au final, Harry fut vraiment très satisfait de sa construction, de même que Conrad, affirmant que c'était sûrement la bâtisse la plus complète et intéressante qu'on lui ai demandé de construire. Il lui dit qu'il pouvait repasser en fin de journée pour venir la récupérer, et qu'il l'accompagnerai pour l'installer là où il le désirait.

Harry l'en remercia, et avant de partir, lui demanda quelle somme il devait réunir pour la fin de la journée.

Une fois sortit de la boutique, Harry se dirigea vers la banque pour renflouer sa bourse, car celle-ci commençait à être légère et qu'il fallait qu'il fasse encore quelques courses, il repartit de Gringotts, et alla chez FleuryBoots pour acheter des livres sur les protections magiques des habitations et des lieux en tout genre, et les livres pour continuer son apprentissage des potions, sort, métamorphose, et les animaux magiques. En regardant ces derniers, Harry remarqua une chose inhabituelle, un des livres semblait être entouré d'une aura brune. Il le prit et l'ajouta aux autres. Il sortit de la librairie en portant une quinzaine de livres, tous plus lourds les uns que les autres, et n'arrivant plus à les supporter, les posa par terre et sortit sa baguette, prononçant la formule de lévitation qu'il avait apprise en première année. Il entra donc dans sa chambre, posa ses livres sur son lit en se disant qu'il fallais qu'il trouve un moyen plus pratique de transporter tous ses livres. Il s'aperçut, en se retournant, qu'il avait reçu une lettre. S'empressant de l'ouvrir, il reconnut l'écriture de Ron, et cela lui fit vraiment chaud au cœur.

_Cher Harry_

_J'espère que tu va bien, Hermione et moi nous inquiétons à ton sujet, surtout depuis que tu es parti de chez les Dursley. Cela à mit l'ordre sans dessus dessous, tout le monde te recherche et encore maintenant personne ne sait où tu es. Même Dumbledore qui est pourtant calme et réservé d'habitude montre son inquiétude sans essayer de la cacher. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il nous tarde de te revoir._

_Ron et Hermione_

Harry s'empressa de prendre un parchemin pour écrire une lettre de réponse.

_Cher Ron et Hermione_

_Je suis heureux d'avoir de vos nouvelles et j'espère que vous allez bien. Personnellement, je vais très bien. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, je m'en moque complètement. Aussi, je ne peux pas vous dire ce qui se passe au cas où ma lettre serait intercepté. J'espère que l'on va pouvoir continuer à correspondre. Donnez-moi de vos nouvelles aussi souvent que possible._

_Harry_

_PS : ne parlez à personne de mes lettres …_

Il plia la lettre et la donna à Hedwige.

-Apporte la à Ron et Hermione, mais ne laisse personne la prendre à part eux.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser Hedwige sortir, puis se changea pour aller dans les rues du coté moldu.

Il alla à l'agence immobilière pour chercher les papiers de propriété et fut accueillit par le directeur en personne qui voulait le félicité pour l'achat d'un si beau terrain, et en profité pour lui donner la carte d'un architecte pour faire les plans de sa maison. Harry le remercia poliment en lui disant qu'il avait veillé à cela et qu'il ne lui manquait plus que les papiers de propriété qui en ferait de lui le propriétaire légal. Il put repartir après quelques échanges de paroles de circonstance et retourna dans sa chambre. Il se changea une fois encore pour descendre discuter avec Tom et lui demander de l'aider à trouver une solution pour le transport de ses différentes affaires. Tom lui expliqua qu'il existait un moyen très simple pour cela.

-Il te suffit de t'acheter une malle et de lui lancer un sortilège d'agrandissement interne. Comme ça, tu pourra rentrer un grand nombre de choses à l'intérieur, Harry se souvint alors de la malle dans laquelle était enfermé Maugrey lors de la coupe des Trois Sorciers et se dit que le sortilège d'agrandissement interne pouvait lui être utile .Ou alors, tu jète un sort de réduction sur les objets que tu veux rentrer dans ta malle, finit Tom.

-Pour ce qui est du transport de la malle, il de suffit de faire un sort de réduction, comme ça, tu pourra la mettre dans une poche car non seulement la taille de ta malle sera réduite, mais en plus, le poids diminuera d'autant.

-Merci Tom, je vais essayer de faire comme ça.

Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller installer sa maison. Il parti donc rejoindre Conrad à sa boutique. Une fois arrivé à destination, une question pourtant évidente lui vint à l'esprit, Comment allaient-ils faire pour aller jusqu'à sa propriété ? Il entra et alla voir Conrad pour lui poser la question. Celui-ci lui répondit

-En fait, c'est simple, il faut juste que tu nous fasse un portoloin.

-Un portoloin ? Mais je n'en ai jamais fait, et je ne sais même pas comment on en fait un. Dit Harry d'un air paniqué. Et puis, je crois qu'il est interdit d'en faire sans un permis.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'apprendre. Il fait que tu visualise bien le lieu où tu veux aller et la date et l'heure à laquelle tu veux y aller, puis tu touches avec ta baguette l'objet que tu veux transformer en portoloin en disant « Portus », et pour ce qui est du permis, j'en ai un en plus d'une autorisation pour que mes clients puissent en faire dans certain cas particulier, comme le tien.

Harry essaya de bien visualiser la plaine, puis une fois qu'il estima qu'il était prêt il toucha du bout de sa baguette un morceau de bois que lui tendait Conrad et fit l'objet briller d'une lueur bleue, puis redevenir ''Normal''. Tom pris un sac et invita Harry à toucher le portoloin. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit comme un crocher lui agripper le nombril et l'emporter. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils purent tous les deux admirer l'immense domaine qui s'étendait devant eux. Conrad demanda à Harry où il voulait installer sa demeure. Harry lui indiqua très précisément le lieu où il voulait voir s'élever l'édifice et Conrad sortit une maquette de son sac pour aller installer au centre du lieu indiqué par Harry puis recula et demanda à celui-ci d'en faire autant. Une fois qu'ils furent à une certaine distance de la maquette, il lança un sort d'agrandissement sur celle-ci, et au grand étonnement de Harry, quelques instant plus tard, à l'emplacement de la maquette se trouver en grandeur nature la maison dont il avait fait les plans. Ils en firent le tour, admirant le bâtiment de pierre sous toutes les coutures, puis entrèrent tous les deux dans le gigantesque édifice en pierre et en firent le tour.

Harry n'était pas peu fier de cette réalisation qui comportait pas moins de 2 étages (sans compter le rez-de-chaussée) ainsi qu'un sous-sol pour le moins conséquent.

Ils firent tout d'abord le tour du rez-de-chaussée, commençant par le hall d'entré qui était en fait en véritable puits de jour d'où l'on apercevait les deux étages supérieurs. A droite se trouver l'entré de la salle de réception et sur la gauche l'entré de la salle de bal. Devant eu se trouvait un grand escalier menant au premier étage. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception qui était de la taille de la grande salle de Poudlard, possédant tout comme elle un plafond magique où l'on pouvais voir le ciel et de grande fenêtre d'où l'on voyait, au loin, la forêt. Puis ils passèrent dans ce qui serait plus tard les cuisines, qui rivalisé avec ceux de l'école de sorcellerie avec ses nombreux fourneaux. Ensuite, il firent un petit tour dans la salle de bal, pareil la salle de réception, à cela près qu'elle possédait une grande scène, de la largeur de la salle. La visite continua vers les serres situé au fond de la bâtisse. Celles-ci étaient en fait une coupole en verre démesurément grande, laissant passer la lumière, et séparée en quatre grandes salles, chacune devant accueillir des plantes de différents types. Ayant fini de visite du rez-de-chaussée, il retournèrent dans le hall d'entré pour emprunter le grand escalier. Ils montèrent la première parti de l'escalier qui menait à un palier donnant sur deux autres escaliers, partant de part et d'autre de ce palier, pour arriver au premier étage où les attendait une second palier, donnant accès aux deux longs couloirs qui se diriger dans la direction des serres et qui donner sur le puits de jour. Tout le long de ces deux long couloir se dresser des porte menant différentes pièces, souvent de la taille de la moitié de la salle de bal. Une fois le tour du premier étage achevé, il retournèrent sur le palier du premier étage, d'où partaient deux escaliers pour accéder au second étage. Le seconde étage n'était pas différent du premier, à cela prêt qu'au lieu de la grande salle central, se trouver une escalier en colimaçon menant sur le toit et à l'observatoire, d'où l'on pourrait bientôt venir observer les étoiles. Et pour compléter la visite, ils descendirent au sous-sol de la maison, découvrant une immense cave, munit d'une longue table de travaille en marbre blanc et possédant un espace vide en dessous d'une hotte vers son centre pour pouvoir y faire du feu.

Une fois que la visite fut fini, il remontèrent dans le hall d'entré et repartirent, grâce à un portoloin, vers le Chemin de Traverse. Il était déjà tard quand Harry quitta Conrad après l'avoir chaudement et longuement remercié. Il retourna quelque peu fatigué au Chaudron-Baveur où Tom lui servit le dîné.

Rewiew-zone : merci à Sahada pour sa rewiew, mais je ne répondrai pas à ses questions sinon, ça gache un peu le plaisir de la découverte... en tout cas, il n'y a pas de voyage temporel prévu ... pour le moment ;)

en attendant la suite : Rewiewwwwwwwwww ...


	4. chapitre 4 : Transplanage

New chapitre, en esperant qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents ...

merci à Sahada, Thealie, Onarluca et Hosika69 pour leur rewiew, mais pour ce qui est des questions, je préfère ne pas y répondre pour deux raisons- Je ne veuxpas vous gacher le plaisir en vous disant tout ce qui va se passer par la suite.

- pour certain point, je ne me suis pas encore décidé, donc je ne peut rien dire ...

Bonne lecture...

**Chapitre 4 : Transplanage.**

Harry se réveilla en pleine forme le lendemain. Il se leva et se prépara comme à son habitude, puis descendit voir Tom. Celui-ci attendait derrière le bar que des clients viennent, tout en lisant la Gazette des sorciers, et semblait tout particulièrement intéressé par la page des annonces de rencontres. Harry vint se placer devant lui sans se faire remarquer.

-Alors Tom, quelles sont les nouvelles des célibataires ? Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Tom s'empressa de fermer la Gazette et de la ranger sus le comptoir en rougissant, devenant même écarlate.

-Bien … Bien, je pense … Bredouilla-t-il gêné par cette soudaine apparition et par le faite d'avoir été surpris.

Harry se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire devant lui mais n'arriva pas à se contenir longtemps, laissant sa bonne humeur retentir dans toute la salle, attirant les regards des quelques individus présents. Tom qui le regardait d'un œil rageur ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour, voyant le ridicule de la situation. C'est dans cette allégresse que commença la journée des deux hommes. Harry, après avoir retrouvé son sérieux, demanda à Tom comment il pouvait se rendre au Ministère de la Magie car il voulait s'inscrire au permis de transplanage et n'avait pas de moyen de locomotion à sa disposition pour le moment.

-Il suffisait de demander, va dans la salle du fond, là où t'avait amené Fudge il y a 2 ans, tu trouveras un pote de poudre de cheminettes sur le rebord de la cheminé. Tu n'as qu'à en prendre un peu.

-Merci Tom, dit gentiment Harry.

Il se rendit dans la salle que lui avait indiqué le patron du Chaudron-Baveur et se prépara à prendre le réseau des cheminettes. Il se mit devant la cheminé et prit une poignée de poudre pour la jeter dans le foyer du feu qui devint alors d'une couleur verdâtre.

-Ministère de la Magie, dit distinctement le survivant avant de s'avancer dans les flammes.

Il fut aussitôt aspiré par la cheminé. Gardant les coudes bien serrés contre lui, il parcourut le réseau, voyant les différente cheminé passer devant lui, puis arriva enfin dans le hall d'accueil du ministère, mais là où se trouvait la fontaine de la fraternité magique l'année précédente se dressait maintenant une grande statue de Fudge tenant sa baguette et faisant fuir ce qui semblait être des créatures maléfiques. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Fudge était décidément le ministre le plus crétin et égocentrique que le monde des sorciers ai put avoir. Il se dépoussiéra, réajustant sa cape, et se dirigea vers la file d'attente devant le poste de sécurité où Eric, le sorcier-vigile mal rasé qu'il avait vu l'année dernière, se tenait. Quelques minutes d'attente plus tard, Harry se présenta au vigile qui lui demanda le motif de sa visite ainsi que sa baguette. Harry lui répondit qu'il voulait passer son permis de transplanage et lui tandis sa baguette, et ce dernier la mit encore une fois sur l'étrange balance en cuivre.

-Vingt-sept centimètres et demi, plume de phœnix, en usage depuis 5 ans, c'est cela ? Demanda Eric.

-Tout à fait. Répondit simplement Harry.

-Je vous la rends, et n'oubliait pas de mettre ça, dit-il en tendant sa baguette à Harry, ainsi qu'un badge argenté où l'on pouvait lire : _« Harry Potter, Essai au transplanage. »._

-Merci, dit-il en reprenant sa baguette et le badge qu'il attacha immédiatement.

Harry prit l'ascenseur où quelques avions de papier entrèrent en même temps que lui et se mirent à voler au dessus de sa tête, tout autour de la cage de l'ascenseur.

-Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sport magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de BavBoules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer deux sorciers discutant de la dernière saison des Tornades de Tutshill qui ne s'était pas bien passé. L'ascenseur referma ses portes et continua sa descente.

-Niveau six, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai au transplanage.

Harry sortit de l'ascenseur, laissant les deux homme continuer leur conversation, et il regarda le tableau en face de lui.

_Régie autonome des transports par cheminée  2ème porte à gauche _

_Mme Suinoire et Mme Feudoux._

_Service de régulation des Balais  1ère porte à gauche _

_M. Brindur et Mlle Quidd_

_Office des Portoloins  1ère porte à droite _

_M. Pala et M. plusici_

_Centre d'essai au transplanage  2ème porte à droite _

_Mme Kingsley et Mlle Airpure _

Harry marcha donc jusqu'au centre d'essai et entra. Devant lui se tenait un bureau d'aspect miteux derrière lequel se trouvait une jeune femme au visage séduisant.

-Bonjour, dit timidement Harry.

La jeune femme releva la tête et lui sourit.

-Bonjour à vous, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Je voudrais m'inscrire pour passer mon permis de transplanage.

-Tu ne pouvais pas tomber mieux, répondit la jeune femme. Pour commencer, il me faudrait ton nom.

-Harry Potter, dit-il calmement, se préparant, en enlevant sa cape, à la réaction habituelle des gens à qui il annonçait son nom. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, car à peine les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche que la jeune femme regardait en direction du front de ce dernier.

-Bien, dit-elle en hésitant un peu. Il faut que tu remplisses un formulaire d'inscription.

-Volontiers, mais puis-je vous demander une faveur, est-ce que ma venue peu rester entre nous pour le moment, tout du moins, tant que je n'ai pas mon permis.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit-elle avec un air quelque peu déçu.

Après avoir remplit la feuille du formulaire, il la lui rendit avec un léger sourire, car il savait que les informations qu'il donnait étaient déjà presque toutes connues de tout le monde sorcier.

-Bien, maintenant, il faut que tu prennes un rendez-vous pour tes cours. Quand peux-tu revenir ?

-Si cela ne vous dérange pas, j'apprécierais commencer tout de suite, étant donné que j'ai certaine obligation qui vont m'amener à partir faire le tour de Londres plusieurs fois, et qu'il me serait bien plus facile d'y aller en transplanant.

-Comme vous voulez, d'autant que vous êtes la seule personne inscrite pour le moment, cela n'est pas un problème.

Harry commença donc son apprentissage sur cette manière de voyager. Il suivit une leçon de dix minutes sur les bases du transplanage, apprenant qu'il fallait de penser très fort à la personne ou au lieu que l'on voulait rejoindre, puis de dire mentalement la formule « transplanii » . Il épata sa jeune enseignante en réussissant son premier déplacement au bout de quelques minutes d'essai, cela lui était venu instinctivement, comme la première fois qu'il était monté sur un balai. En une demi-heure, il avait réussissait à transplaner sans problème dans toute la pièce, et ne faisais déjà presque plus de bruit en réapparaissant.

A la fin de l'heure, la jeune femme lui proposa, aux vus de ses dons évidant pour le transplanage, de passer sans plus attendre son permis, ce qu'il accepta, bien évidemment. Il allèrent dans une pièce, mitoyenne à celle dans laquelle la jeune femme avait accueillit Harry, où était installé un autre bureau et où une femme d'age avancé écrivait sur un parchemin.

-Excuses-moi Elizabeth, mais je voudrais que tu fasses passer son permis à un jeune homme.

La sorcière leva la tête et retenu un cri.

-Harry ?

-Est-ce que nous nous connaissons, madame ? demanda Harry

-Oui, enfin, je te connais, j'étais une amie de ta grand-mère paternelle, et après la mort de tes grand-parents j'ai gardé contact avec tes parents. Je t'ai connu alors que tu n'avais que quelques semaines. Tout le monde doit te le dire, mais c'est fou ce que tu ressemble à ton père, mis à part les yeux, qui sont identiques à ceux de Lili. J'en oublis les bonnes manières, je me présente : Elizabeth Kingsley.

-Ravis de faire votre connaissance. Mais, excusez ma question, avez-vous un lien avec Kingsley Shacklebolt ?

-Ne t'excuse pas, et oui, j'ai un lien avec lui, c'est mon fils.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser pour qu'il passe son permis.

-Au fait, Alicia, tu ne m'avais pas dit que le jeune monsieur Potter était inscrit pour les cours de transplanage.

-En fait, il est inscrit depuis à peine une heure.

-Une heure ! Dit-elle d'un air incrédule en regardant Harry. Et il est prêt ?

-Oh oui, crois-moi, il est prêt.

-Bon, et bien Harry, tu me semble prédisposé à de grandes choses. Normalement, il faut à peu près une vingtaine d'heures pour bien maîtriser le transplanage, et toi, tu as fais ça en à peine une heure, comme si de rien n'était. Vraiment Harry, tu doit être un grand sorcier.

-Merci.

-Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à te demander de choisir une destination parmi celles proposées. Tu as le choix entre Pré-au-lard, devant Gringotts sur le Chemin de Traverse et Ste Mangouste. A toi de voir.

-J'ai une préférence pour le Chemin de Traverse.

-C'est parti pour Gringotts.

Ils montèrent dans la hall d'accueil et Mme Kingsley dit.

-Bon écoute-moi bien, je vais aller là bas et tu devras m'y rejoindre, je te laisse 5 minutes pour arriver directement, je saurais si tu as fais un détour ou si tu as utilisé un autre moyen de transport. Donc à tout de suite, j'espère.

Elle disparut dans un « pop » à peine audible. Harry se concentra alors sur Gringotts et sur le grand escalier blanc qui était devant le bâtiment, puis prononça la formule. Aussitôt après, il sentit une sensation semblable à un portoloin le saisir au niveau du nombril et se sentit transporté vers sa destination. Il arriva devant Mme Kingsley qui regardait sa montre.

-Bravo Harry, tu viens d'avoir ton permis de transplanage avec les félicitations de ton examinateur, en l'occurrence moi-même. Je tiens aussi à te dire que tu dois être la personne la plus rapide pour l'apprentissage au transplanage à qui j'ai eu l'occasion de faire passer le permis.

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents. Il venait d'avoir son permis de transplanage en seulement une heure, ce qui devait être un nouveau record à ajouter sur la liste, de plus en plus longue, de ses exploits. Mme Kingsley lui donna un parchemin sur lequel était écris à l'encre rouge.

Permis de transplanage 

_Nom : Potter_

_Prénom : Harry, James_

_Date de naissance : le 31/07/1980 de James Potter et Lili Evans-Potter_

_Permis de transplaner délivré par : Mme Kingsley Elizabeth Emma_

_Le : 08/07/1996_

_Lieu de l'examen : Chemin de Traverse._

-Et bien M. Potter, il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite de tes études et au revoir.

-Excusez-moi, mais que dois-je faire de ce parchemin ?

-Oups, j'avais oublié de te le dire, en fait, tu es dès à présent inscrit sur la liste des personnes autorisées à transplaner, donc, garde ce parchemin chez toi, et conservait le bien. Il pourrait t'être demandé lors de certaine convocation. Voilà, tout est dit. Au revoir.

-Au revoir Mme Kingsley.

Harry la vit disparaître, puis rentra voir Tom et lui montrer son nouveau permis.

-Et bien, on peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. Avoir son permis de transplanage en quelques heures, c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui le reçoit aussi vite. Félicitation.

Harry eu droit à un véritable festin, offert par Tom, pour fêter sa réussite. Puis une fois qu'il fut repu, il monta dans sa chambre pour continuer un temps son travail de révision. Le soir, il avait fini de tout relire et reproduire, les sort et les potions de sa cinquième année, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait une parfaite connaissance de toutes les matières, de sa première à sa cinquième année. Il connaissait tout par cœur, il était devenu un vrai puits de science, et devait avoir un niveau de connaissance égal à celui d'Hermione, du moins, pour ce qui était des cours. Il alla se coucher en prenant avec lui l'Histoire de Poudlard, et décida d'en lire un peu avant de s'endormir. Il lut un moment apprenant certaines choses sur ses ancêtres comme le fait que chacun des quatre sorciers avait un élément de prédilection, et qu'ils maîtrisaient chacun parfaitement tous les aspects de cet élément. Cela éveilla l'intérêt de Harry qui se dit intérieurement que ce pouvoir pourrait peut-être lui avoir était transmis.

Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, sous le regard bienveillant de sa chouette au plumage blanc.

-Bonjour à toi Harry, heureux de te revoir.

Un lion se tenait devant Harry qui était assis dans la clairière de ses précédents rêves.

-Bonjours à vous. Vous êtes seul aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui mais je suis ici par ma propre initiative, car je voulais te parler.

-De votre propre initiative ?

-oui, en fait, nous sommes tous les quatre présents en toi, il suffit que tu nous appel pour que l'on vienne. Mais comme je viens de te la dire, ce n'ai pas toi qui m'as fait venir mais moi qui suis venu par moi-même.

-Vous êtes tous en moi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous soyez là. Rien n'a changé en moi.

-C'est là que tu te trompe, tu as changé, de manière plus ou moins visible, mais tu as changé. Aussi, c'est pour te parler de tes changements que je suis ici. Tu as du t'apercevoir de certaine de tes capacités, comme le fait que tu lises plus vite, que tu te souviennes de tout ce que tu as lu ou fais, que tu ais des facilités pour les potions et les sorts. Cela n'est qu'une partie de tes changements.

-Une partie ? Vous voulez dire que je vais avoir d'autres capacités ?

-Oui, mais pour le moment, il faut que tu commence une étape importante de l'apprentissage de tes nouvelles capacités. Aux vus de ta facilité à apprendre, nous, je veux bien sûr parler de tous les animaux que tu as vu la dernière fois, nous avons décidé de t'aider dans ton apprentissage, car tu va vite voir que si tu respecte pas un certain ordre, tu as subir des dommages, aussi bien corporel que psychique, car de grands pouvoirs demandent une grande sagesse pour les maîtriser sans quoi, ils ne se retournent contre toi. C'est pour cela que tu dois dès à présent commencer ton apprentissage d'Animagus.

-Je vais devenir un Animagus ? Et quel sera mon animal ?

-Harry, il faut que tu saches que certaines choses que nous savons ne peuvent pas t'être révélées, car tu dois aussi découvrir par toi-même ce que tu es, et qui tu es. Si nous te donnons toutes les réponses, tu n'apprendras jamais rien et tu ne deviendras jamais celui que tu dois devenir. Si tu ne cherche pas, tu ne pourras jamais devenir sage, car tu maquera d'expérience, car c'est grâce à nos épreuves et nos erreurs que nous devenons plus sage.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

-C'est pour cela que tu dois chercher par toi-même les réponses aux questions que tu te pose. Mais nous serons là pour t'aider. Maintenant, au revoir.

Harry se réveilla en sueur, sa cicatrice lui faisant atrocement mal. Il savait ce que cela signifiait, et il redoutait ce moment, Voldemort était heureux, comme jamais avant. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en se posant cette question, il se sentit aspirer en dehors de son corps. Il voyageait à présent au-dessus de Londres, son corps était comme transparent et il voyant les moldus et les sorciers dans les rues, marchant tranquillement, mais il ne put s'intéressait à cela qu'un court instant avant d'arriver sur les lieux de ce qui semblait être une explosion. Il ne reconnut pas l'endroit, mais il savait qui était les personnes devant le vieux bâtiment, des mangemorts, une dizaine tout au plus, accompagnés de leur maître, sans aucuns doutes responsable de l'explosion, Voldemort en personne. Il riait d'un rire froid et terrifiant, se délectant de ce spectacle de désolation et de chaos. Mais Harry fut horrifié en voyant les personnes qui sortaient du bâtiment en feu, connaissant certains d'entre eux comme Gilderoy Lockhart, l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal de Harry, ainsi que les parents de Neville, Alice et Franck Londubat. Il sut quelle était la cible de Voldemort : L'hôpital magique de Ste Mangouste. Les mangemorts lançaient des Avada-Kedavra sur toutes les personnes se trouvant devant eux réussissant à tuer quelques aurors placés par le ministère pour assurer la sécurité, ainsi que des guérisseurs de l'hôpital et des patients. Mais bientôt, des aurors et des membres de l'ordre du Phœnix arrivèrent pour aider les aurors survivants. Voldemort regardait hilare la bataille et ses protagonistes, lançant de temps à autre un sort de mort. Harry se rapprocha du champs de bataille et de Voldemort, mais s'arrêta soudain, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Voldemort avait cessait de rire et regardait dans toutes les directions.

-Potter, où es-tu ? Je te sens, ne te cache pas, je sais que tu es là, dit-il de sa voix froide et sifflante.

Il continua à scruter la place et fini par se fixer sur Harry.

-Je ne te vois pas mais je sais que tu es là. Avada-Kedavra.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de réagir, voyant le sort mortel fondre sur lui, accompagné d'un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent, comme si quelque chose d'invisible et d'énorme prenait brusquement son vol. Mais quand le sort arriva à quelques centimètres de Harry, celui-ci se retrouva sur son lit de sa chambre du Chaudron-Baveur. Sa cicatrice le brûlait comme mille feux et il lui semblait que sa tête allait éclater. Il se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Harry se regarda dans le miroir et dit pour lui-même

-Voldemort, tu me le payeras, en mon nom et en celui de toutes tes victimes, tu me le payeras.

Puis il s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

Vous savez quoi ? non ? ben il existe un petit bouton en bas à gauche de la page sur lequel vous pouvez cliquer pour mettre une REWIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !

n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouver des incohérences, des défauts ou toute choses qui vousa plut ou déplut... merci d'avance ...


	5. chapitre 5 : Un nouveau départ

**Voici mon 5ème chapitre, mais pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ma publication, mais je viens de reprendre mes cours et je n'arrive plus à écrire beaucoup donc, je préfère continuer à écrire calmement pour avoir une histoire « bien » écrite donc prenez votre mal en patience … en attendant : réponse au rewiews**

**Thealie : Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur l'origine des perso de ma fic, aussi, si on ne connaît pas leur nom, c'est pour une bonne raison, je sais que ça peut être frustrant et désobligeant mais c'est comme ça, sorry. Pour ce qui est de son domicile, ben il suffit de lire ce chapitre. En ce qui concerne, Mme Kingsley, je pense qu'elle doit avoir parlé à son fils du passage assez troublant de Harry ( vu ses capacités à apprendre), mais même si Shacklebolt Kingsley en informe Dumbledore, cela ne changera rien car personne sauf Tom et le mystérieux homme en blanc savent où est Harry pour le moment.**

**Artemis : merci pour m'avoir rappeler d'accepter les rewiews anonymes, j'avais oublié de m'en occuper…**

**Au fait, je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre petit auteur de FF et je n'ai pas de re-lecteurs … donc, il faut pas m'en vouloir, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne plus trop en faire.**

**En attendant … Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 5 : un nouveau départ**

Harry se réveilla le jour d'après, sans vraiment savoir où il était, et mit un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il se trouvait sur le sol froid de sa salle de bain. Il se souvint de la nuit passée, de son rêve, mais aussi de l'attaque de Voldemort. Il jura intérieurement contre ce maudit mage noir, et revenant à la réalité en comprenant que cela ne servait à rien de rester là à le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles, il se leva et alla s'habiller pour descendre voir Tom.

Bonjour Tom, dit-il d'une voix triste.

Tom le regarda avec inquiétude, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas quand une chouette entra dans le bar pour déposer devant lui la Gazette des Sorciers. Celui-ci pris le journal sorcier et jeta un œil à la première page, le laissant incrédule.

_Voldemort à attaquer Ste Mangouste_

_Hier soir, au environ de 22h, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-écrire-le-nom à lancer une attaque contre notre hôpital magique londonien : l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. L'attaque c'est passé rapidement, prenant de cour les aurors présent pour assurer la sécurité du lieu. Une dizaine de mangemorts on fait irruption devant le noble édifice et aidé de leur maître, on détruit une grande partie de l'hôpital à l'aide de sort d'explosion, mettant ainsi le feu et obligeant les patients et les guérisseurs encore vivant à sortir. S'en est ensuivit un vrai massacre de la part de ce groupe d'adepte du mal, car voyant que les rescapés avaient décidé de sortir, ils les ont sauvagement attaqués avec des impardonnables, alors que ceux-ci n'avaient aucun moyen de se défendre. Par chance, un groupe d'aurors put rapidement intervenir pour stopper le massacre, capturant par la même occasion trois mangemort. ( suite page 2)_

_Le ministre de la magie n'a pas désiré nous faire de commentaire pour le moment, mais nous ne pouvons constater que son inefficacité à gérer une situation de crise comme celle-ci. Aussi, Albus Dumbledore vient de poser une motion de censure à l'encontre du ministre, M. Fudge, pour, je cite : « Qu'il y ai enfin un ministre qui soit à l'écoute du peuple et qui sache le protégé, et qui ne sera pas dépassé par les évènements actuel. ». ( Suite page 4)._

_Les mangemort capturé cette nuit, M. Lestrange, M. Crabbe et M. Macnair, sont en ce moment même interrogé par la brigade Délilangue du ministère et seront jugés dans la semaine à venir. (leur passé de mangemort page 5-6 )_

_( article signé de Rita Skeeter )_

Tom n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Non, ce n'est pas possible, il a osait s'en prendre à Ste Mangouste …

Oui, il n'a vraiment pas de conscience, s'en prendre à des sorciers malade et infirme qui ne peuvent pas se défendre…

Le reste de la matinée, les deux hommes discutèrent de ce qui aller bien pouvoir se passer maintenant que Voldemort avait retrouvé sa puissance d'antan et qu'il se montrait au grand jour pour commettre ses crimes. C'est comme ça qu'Harry découvrit ce que Voldemort avait fait lors de la précédente guerre et assuma le coup devant l'immensité de ses responsabilités aux yeux de la prophétie.

C'est en essayant d'oublier un peu ce désir de vengeance que Harry alla chez Old&co, l'antiquaire du Chemin de Traverse, pour y acheter de quoi meubler sa demeure, ce qui revenait à : meubler les chambres, aménager une salle d'entraînement aux sorts, une salle de duel magique, une salle d'arme, la cave ( pour faire les potions ), une forge, plusieurs serres, une salle d'entretien des objets magiques, quatre salons particuliers, deux salles de bain, deux bureaux, une cuisine, une salle de bal, une salle de réception, un hall d'entré, sans oublier une immense bibliothèque, et il en profita pour s'acheter une malle à plusieurs serrures, quasiment identique à celle de Maugrey lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Une fois qu'il eu payé l'antiquaire, il réduisit tout le mobilier magique qu'il venait d'acheter, ouvrit la malle au moyen de la première serrure et l'y déposa. Puis il ferma la malle et la réduisit à son tour pour la mettre dans sa poche. Il alla ensuite chez Fleury&Boots pour remplir sa future bibliothèque et acheta la plupart des livres, laissant la librairie sensiblement vide. Il donna au vendeur la somme qui lui était demandé, puis sorti sa malle de sa poche pour lui redonner sa taille normale et ouvrir la seconde serrure. Il recommença le même manège que chez l'antiquaire et remit sa malle dans la poche. Il continua son tour du Chemin de Traverse en allant acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions, des objets magiques plus ou moins bizarre, un peu de nourriture pour Hedwige ainsi qu'un perchoir. Il passa alors devant l'Allée des Embrumes et s'arrêta.

« Si je veux combattre Voldemort, il faut que je sache de quelles armes il dispose, et qui sait, peut-être que je trouverai des choses utiles pour en finir avec lui… De toutes manières, il faut que je connaisse mon ennemi … »

Sur ces mots, il donna un léger coup de baguette sur sa cape pour lui donner une couleur sombre et s'engouffra dans la sinistre ruelle. Il se rendit chez Barjow&Beurk et fit le tour des objets et livres qui était présentés, et choisi plusieurs livres traitant de la magie noire, des différents sorts, incantations et potions. Lorsqu'il présenta tout cela à l'homme derrière le comptoir, celui-ci lui lança un regard méfiant.

Vous me semblez bien jeune pour venir dans l'Allée des Embrumes et vous intéresser à la magie noire.

Cher M.Barjow, vos questions ne me plaisent pas beaucoup. Croyez-vous que le maître apprécie que vous m'importuniez alors que je suis ici pour lui. Que va-t-il dire si vous empêchez que de m'instruire, moi qui suis sa recrue la plus … comment a-t-il dit …ah oui, prometteuse depuis Lucius Malefoy ? Harry avait craché les derniers mots comme si le seul fait de prononcer ce nom lui salissait la bouche.

Je…Je…Je…

Oui ? Vous disiez ?

Vous prendrez bien un livre de ma réserve personnel ? Demanda Barjow d'une voie qui n'était que peur et appréhension de la réaction de Voldemort, essayant de rattraper ses précédentes paroles.

Avec plaisir, Combien vous dois-je ? demanda Harry

Ri…Rien, je vous offre tout.

Merci, Il sera fier de vous. Harry avait dit ces derniers mots d'une manière détachée, mais cela lui en coûtait énormément.

Il rangea ses nouvelles acquisitions dans la troisième serrure de la malle magique et retourna dans sa chambre. Il mit ses affaires dans sa nouvelle malle, les triant de la sorte : Les vêtements dans la septième et dernière serrure, ses différents ustensiles et potions préparer avec les ingrédients qu'il avait acheté le jour même, son balai, ses parchemins et ses plumes, ainsi que ses livres dans la sixième serrure. Il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans la chambre et descendit voir Tom.

Tom ?

Le concerné se retourna vers Harry.

Oui ?

Je voulais vous dire que j'ai passé un excellent moment ici en votre compagnie, mais il est temps pour moi de partir. Il posa sur le comptoir une dizaine de Gallions.

Vous me quittez déjà ? Dit tristement Tom.

Je vous promets de revenir vous voir très bientôt, n'oublier pas que vous êtes mon informateur préféré, dit-il en souriant.

Oui, c'est vrai, bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir. Portez-vous bien et revenait quand vous le désirez, il y aura toujours une chambre pour vous.

Harry serra chaleureusement la main que lui tendait l'homme, puis transplana vers sa nouvelle maison.

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, il commença par aller installer sa chambre. D'un coup de baguette, il peignit tout d'abord les murs en rouge et or, cela lui rappelait sa chambre de Poudlard, le seul endroit où il se soit sentit bien ces dernières années. Puis il mit un grand tapis de la même couleur, un grand lit à baldaquins et une table de nuit en bois précieux, ainsi que quelques autres meubles comme une grand penderie magique qui lui préparerai ses vêtements toute seule, un grand miroir qui lui donnait son avis sur ses tenues et son allure, un petit bureau avec une plume et un encrier. Une fois cela fini, il alla s'assoire sur le bord de son lit, mais à peine eu-t-il fait cela qu'il tomba en arrière, endormi.

Te voilà enfin, dit une voie aigu et sifflante.

Le serpent avait remplacé le lion dans la clairière. Ce dernier était toujours d'une belle couleur jade et se tenait devant Harry comme si le jeune homme était un charmeur de serpent, une grande partie du corps enrouler autour d'elle-même sur le sol tandis que sa tête était devant celle de notre héros.

Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, répondit Harry sans vraiment quoi ajouté. De quoi voulez vous m'entretenir ?

Harry, comme te l'a dit mon _ami_, Harry senti une grande ironie quand le serpent eu dit ce mot, le lion, tu as hérité de certaine capacité de tes ancêtres. Mais il faut que tu saches que certaine peuvent être dangereuses pour toi ou pour ton entourage si tu ne prend pas certaines dispositions avant.

Je n'ai plus de famille et mes amis son loin de moi … soupira Harry.

Le serpent continua sans faire attention à la réplique de Harry.

C'est pour cela que l'on t'a conseiller de devenir Animagus. Cela te rendra, dans un premier temps plus fort et plus puissant que maintenant, mais aussi, tu pourra mieux contrôler certaines de tes nouveaux dons, même si je vois que tu as su bien utiliser le don d'apprentissage.

Le don d'apprentissage ? Demanda Harry déconcerter.

Oui, mais je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'en parler, ce que je peux t'en dire c'est que tu apprends maintenant bien plus facilement qu'auparavant et cela sans effort particulier. Mais revenons à toi et l'animagie, il faut que tu apprennes rapidement à te transformer en ta forme Animagi et c'est pour cela que je suis ici. Je vais t'aider à voir quel animal se cache en toi, ensuite, il ne te restera plus qu'à faire ce qu'il est dit dans le livre de Goldric.

Le livre de Goldric ? C'est Goldric Griffondor qui a écrit le livre « Devenir Animagus » ?

Oui, mais pour le moment il faut que tu découvre ta forme Animagi. Ecoute-moi attentivement, tu dois faire le vide dans ta tête, ne plus penser à rien, que tout ton être ne soit plus qu'une partie de tout ce qui t'entour.

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et essaya de ne plus penser à rien, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il pensait à ses parents, à Sirius, à Cédric, au personne qu'il avait vu se faire tuer lors de l'attaque de Voldemort sur Ste Mangouste. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser à toutes les victimes de Voldemort. Il se souvenait de toutes les visions d'horreur que Voldemort avait engendrait, la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvée quand il le combattait, mais aussi à son sourire et son rire devant ses crimes, devant les personnes qu'il torturait et tuait. Cela mit Harry or de lui, une colère sans limite se propageait dans tout son corps, mais une grande lumière blanche vint l'envelopper, lui procurant une douce chaleur pénétrante. Peu à peu, sa haine diminua, comme dissipé par cette lumière, tout ressentit vis à vis de Voldemort et des mangemorts s'évanouissait comme par enchantement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne pensait plus à rien, il n'avait à l'esprit que cette sensation de bien être et cette lumière opaline.

Je crois qu'il y est enfin arrivé. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le serpent à un ôte qui jusque là n'était pas sorti du bois.

Je pense qu'il s'éveille à la puissance qui est en lui, une puissance que les fondateurs ne peuvent même pas imaginer, une puissance magique qui l'aidera à accomplir ce que la prophétie a annoncé, répondit mystérieusement l'homme.

Si tu le dis, bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. « Incantate Niilahi Anima Filique ».

Harry se sentit aspiré vers le haut, comme s'il transplanait vers un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il atterrit alors lourdement dans une plaine, identique à celle qui s'étendait devant sa maison, mais nul trace d'habitation n'était visible. Il se leva et commença à marcher, voulant visiter ces lieux quelque peu familier, pour savoir s'il était de retour chez lui, mais fut surpris de voir un attroupement d'animaux là où devait être sa demeure.

Viens Harry, n'ai pas peur, lui lança un des animaux.

Harry regardait cette étrange ménagerie, composé d'une demi-douzaine d'animaux différents. Un majestueux lion se tenait en avant du groupe, talonné de près par un aigle, un serpent et ce qui semblait être …. Un blaireau. Mais le regard de Harry fut attiré par deux animaux se tenant un peu en retrait, comme s'ils avaient peur du jeune homme, bien que ces deux bêtes soit de taille et d'allure plus que respectable : Une magnifique panthère noire et un cheval ailé à la robe immaculée.

Harry se rapprocha de l'insolite compagnie et vint se mettre face au lion.

Bienvenue Harry, au nom de tous, bienvenue.

Merci, mais où suis-je exactement ?

Tu es dans un coin de ton esprit, là où sommeille ta ou plutôt tes formes Animagi.

Mes formes Animagi ? J'ai plusieurs formes d'Animagus ?

Oui, tu es l'héritier, tu as eu droit à certaines … faveurs dirons-nous.

Et vous êtes toutes mes différentes formes ?

Oui.

Attendez deux secondes, que je réfléchisse. Vous quatre, dit-il en désignant le lion, l'aigle, le blaireau et le serpent, vous devez être les formes Animagi que les fondateurs m'ont légués, mais à qui sont les deux autres ?

Laisse-moi d'abord nous présenter. Je suis Réalis, le lion de Goldric Griffondor, puis voici Zéphyr, l'aigle de Rowena Serdaigle, suivit de Gaïa, le blaireau de Helga Poufsoufle, ensuite, je te présente Altis, le serpent de Salazar Serpentard, et pour finir Pégase, le cheval ailé qui n'est autre que le messager de la prophétie.

Mais qui est le dernier animal ?

Ca, Harry, il faut que tu aille lui demander.

Harry s'approcha alors du félin, qui était à présent couché sur le flan, prenant le soleil comme un énorme chat.

Bonjour à toi Harry, lui dit-elle quand il fut enfin près d'elle.

Bonjour, dit simplement l'animal.

Je me présente, je suis Ombre, ta forme originelle d'Animagus, bien que d'autre soit arrivé entre temps, m'extirpant de ma solitude.

Ma forme originelle ?

Oui Harry, chaque personne ne possède généralement qu'une seul forme d'Animagus, mais toi qui a hérité des fondateurs, ainsi que le fait que tu sois l'enfant de la prophétie t'as permis de posséder quelques formes en plus, mais cela ne s'est fait qu'après que tu ai reçu ton lègue. Moi, j'ai toujours était présent en toi, je suis la seule forme que tu aurais eu si tu n'avais pas hérité des autres.

Je comprend mieux.

Bien, Harry, j'aimerai te demander une chose.

Je vais essayer de vous répondre aussi franchement que possible.

Bien, vois-tu, devenir Animagi n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, certains grands sorciers ne sont jamais parvenus à devenir Animagus, et en cela tu doit être le premier qui le devient aussi rapidement, mais ton initiateur a oublié de te prévenir d'une chose, c'est que l'apprentissage de l'Animagi est assez douloureux en temps normal, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il est échelonné sur plusieurs mois, voir sur plusieurs années, mais dans ton cas, il semble que cela ne soit possible qu'en une seule et unique fois. De plus, tu devra supporter non pas une mais six transformations, et tu devra supporter une souffrance bien supérieure au sort doloris, alors je veux m'assurer que tu es prêt.

En effet, mon « initiateur » a oublié de me signaler ce léger détail… mais il faut que je progresse, il faut que j'acquière plus de puissance pour vaincre Voldemort, même si pour cela je doit subir l'enfer et ses milles tourments.

Harry avait dit cela avec une voix pleine d'assurance et de résolution, une lueur étrange s'allumant dans son regard, à tel point que nul commentaire ne fut prononcé après cela.

Bien, lors nous allons nous unir à toi. Aussi, une fois que tu nous aura reçu, tu devra te transformer après ton réveil, de sorte que ton corps accepte cette modification, pour cela il te suffira de penser intensément à l'un d'entre nous pour prendre sa forme animale, et en ce qui concerne ton retour à ton apparence humaine, il te suffit de faire de même. Tu verra aussi que tu va changer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, tu bénéficiera de nos forces respectives, et cela augmentera considérablement l'étendu de ta magie.

Sur ce, les différents animaux se mirent à briller, de plus en plus intensément, obligeant Harry à détourner le regard, puis tout aussi soudainement, Harry senti une douleur fulgurante lui traverser le corps, une douleur bien plus violente qu'un doloris, et même bien pire que plusieurs sorts de torture, comme si tout son être se consumait de l'intérieur, que sa peau lui était arrachée, comme si l'on avait déversé des litres d'acide dans ses veines, tout son corps n'était plus que douleurs et supplices, il ressentait la moindre partie de son anatomie, le moindre organe, la moindre cellule, si bien qu'il tomba évanoui dans l'herbe de cette immense plaine.

Je crois que nous lui avons fais subir le pire, il a vécu le plus difficile, et maintenant, tout devrait bien se passer. L'homme se retourna vers le serpent.

tu ne crois pas ?

Harry se réveilla en sueurs, le corps toujours parcouru par la douleur, mais d'une intensité bien inférieure à celle qui le parcourait quelques instant auparavant. Il se leva et se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Ombre, et décida de suivre ses conseils. Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de se souvenir de tous les détails de la panthère, sa peau noire, ses yeux vert, identiques aux siens, et sa cicatrice écarlate au-dessus de son œil. L'instant d'après, il se retrouvait à quatre pattes sur le son de sa chambre, une impression bizarre parcourant son corps. Il se dirigea vers son miroir, d'une démarche assez assurée et féline et regarda son reflet. Une panthère noire, il était une panthère noire, il était devenu Ombre, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il était devenu Animagus. Il décida d'essayer de se transformer en ses autres formes Animagi et prit tour à tour l'apparence d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'une aigle, d'un blaireau et d'un cheval ailé. Il était fier de lui, devenir Animagus en une journée, il apprécier de plus en plus les pouvoirs que lui avaient transmis les fondateurs, se demandant ce qu'ils lui réservaient encore comme surprises. Aussi, il regarda en direction d'une petite horloge qu'il avait placé sur un des murs de sa chambre et voyant qu'il était déjà neuf heures du matin, il se décida enfin à continuer son œuvre d'aménagement.

Une fois que toutes les pièces furent correctement équipées, Harry alla dans la cuisine et prit dans le garde-mangé magique, qui avait la particularité d'être toujours remplit de nourriture en tout genre, de quoi se préparer un repas. Une fois repues, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour rechercher des informations sur les sorts de protection des bâtiments et des propriétés sorcières. Il alla donc vers le rayon traitant des constructions magiques. Il s'arrêta devant l'étagère en question, qui comme toutes les autres composant la bibliothèque, était ensorcelée de manière à ce que l'on puisse lui demander de nous fournir les livres traitant d'un sujet précis et qui classait les livres quel que soit l'endroit où l'on les remettaient, comme si la bibliothèque en elle-même faisait office de bibliothécaire. C'est comme cela que Harry prit connaissance des livres décrivant les différents dôme de protection et décida de les appliquer à sa propriété.

Il sortit dans le parc (la plaine) et commença à construire un mur d'enceinte tout autour de son domaine à l'aide de sa baguette et d'un sort de métamorphose, transformant de simples cailloux en mur de pierre d'une dizaine de mètre de long pour trois mètre de hauteur, maisfairele tour complet de son domainelui prit plusieurs jours tantsa propriété était considérable. Une fois que tout cela fut fini, il lança une multitude de sorts repousse-moldu, anti-transplanage, sauf pour le hall d'entré de sa demeure, d'incartabilité, d'anti-intrusion et quelques autres sorts lui permettant de ne pas être importuné par Voldemort ou Dumbledore, ni par quelque autre sorcier que se soit et encore moins par des moldus.

Pendant ce temps, au Square Grimmaurd, une dizaine de personnes venaient de s'assoire autour d'un table.

Bien, je vois que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer la réunion. Maugrey, que vous a donné vous petite excursion sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

J'ai vraiment cherché partout, dans le monde mordu et sorcier, mais je n'ai pas vu Harry, dit le concerné avec une expression colérique.

Je vous n'avais rien vu d'inquiétant vis à vis du reste ?

Justement, c'est l'une des choses que je voulais vous dire, j'ai pu apercevoir une personne encapuchonnésousune cape bizarre.

Un mangemort ?

Non, il était vêtu de blanc, mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est que je n'ai pas put voir qui la porté, comme si mon œil était redevenu normal.

Normal ? Mais votre œil n'est pas normal, intervint un grand homme au cheveux roux.

Oui, et cela fais bien longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé, dit le vieillard pensif.

C'était déjà arrivé ?

Ca me coûte de le dire, mais c'est déjà arrivé une fois, mais le plus inquiétant c'est la personne qui m'a déjà fais cela.

Vous voulais dire que … ?

Oui, c'est bien cela, c'était Voldemort. Sa voie était devenu dure, car il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse se soustraire à la surveillance de son oeil.

Vous voulez dire que Voldemort était sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

Non, enfin, je ne pense pas que ce soit lui, mais il faut savoir que rendre sa cape imperméable à mon œil est un acte de très haute magie. Il n'est pas à la porté de tout le monde de faire ce genre de magie.

Vous n'avez pas essayé de le rattraper ?

Et bien, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, je l'avais aperçue chez Homes&Works avec un vendeur, mais ils ont utilisés un portoloin et je n'ai pas put savoir où ils allaient. Je pense qu'ils sont partis pour installer une maison car un vendeur ne se serai pas déplacé pour autre chose.

Donc nous savons qu'il y a un sorcier avec une cape au travers de laquelle Maugrey ne peut pas voir et il vient d'acheter une maison. Excusez-moi Dumbledore, mais qu'y a-t-il d'inquiétant ?

Rien pour le moment, mais cela reste quand même suspect, il faut garder un œil sur cette personne, car avec quelqu'un d'un niveau magique aussi important parmi nous, dans l'ordre, cela nous donnerai un avantage certain, et puis, il faut être sr qu'il ,n'est pas un mangemort et s'assurer qu'il ne le deviendra pas.

Bon, cette parenthèse étant close, revenions en à Harry.

J'ai appris il y a quelques jours qu'il s'était rendu au Ministère de la Magie pour s'inscrire à des cours de transplanage

Des cours de transplanage ? Et bien il ne reste plus qu'à aller le voir quand il reviendra pour faire son apprentissage.

C'est bien là que le bas blesse. Il ne retournera pas au Ministère, du moins pour le transplanage.

Comment ça ?

Au risque de vous surprendre, je tiens à vous annoncer que Harry James Potter est le nouveau recordman en ce qui concerne le passage du permis de transplanage. Il a passé son permis exactement une heure et quinze minutes après son inscription et est désormais en mesure de transplaner.

Non, ce n'est pas possible. En seulement une heure et quart ? Demanda incrédule Maugrey, il ira loin ce petit.

Vous êtes sûr de cela Kingsley ?

Certain, c'est ma mère qui lui a fais passer son permis. Pour vous dire, le précédent record pour cela était estimé à près de deux jour.

Je crois que nous ne somme pas prêt de le retrouver, et cela ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Maugrey, je vous demanderai donc de continuer vos recherches, renseignez vous partout où Harry aurait put aller.

Le vieil homme laissa passer quelques secondes en regardant dans le vide d'un air triste et douloureux, mais reprit vite contenance en continuant la réunion là où il l'avait arrêté.

Bien, passons maintenant au sujet qui nous préoccupe le plus, que devient Voldemort ?

Un homme prit la parole. Il était grand et maigre, ses cheveux d'un noir jais luisait d'une lueur malsaine et ses yeux noir ne se détachaient jamais de leur expression sévère.

Il est très heureux de l'attaque contre Ste Mangouste, mais il semble inquiet depuis son retour de cette expédition, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plus et depuis il se montre assez … irritable. Cela me trouble d'autant plus qu'il ne nous demande plus rien à propos de son grand projet. J'ai quand même réussi à m'informer la dessus, et il apparaît qu'il va effectuer un rite ancien, mais je ne sais pas encore lequel.

Un rite ancien ? Répéta songeur Dumbledore, inquiétant, inquiétant. De votre coté, Calastra, comment se passe les négociations avec les êtres des eaux?

La femme qui était en bout de table se leva, elle avais un air quelque peu innocent, presque ingénue, mais lorsqu'elle commença à parler, il ne resta aucun doute qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il semblait.

Je leurs ai soumis votre proposition, mais il n'ont pas apprécié le fait que vous ne les ayez pas contacté avant, d'autant que des mangemorts étaient déjà passé mais n'avaient pas était accueillit « correctement ». J'ai quand même réussi à leur faire promettre de venir au grand rassemblement, ainsi que les elfe des bois que j'ai par hasard rencontré en revenant ici, dans la forêt de Millor.

Voilà qui est parfait, je pense que la situation n'est pas aussi mauvaise que l'on pouvais le présager, même si le fait que Harry ne soit toujours pas de retour parmi nous me dérange.

Dumbledore, je doit vous dire ce que je pense d'Harry. Je conçoit que vous aimiez beaucoup Harry, mais il faut dire qu'il ne vous respect pas, il est partit sans laisser de traces et pour seules explication une lettre disant qu'il en avait marre d'être surveillé, ne comprenant pas que c'était pour sa propre sécurité. Il méprise les efforts que nous faisons pour lui, il n'a jamais cherché qu'à se mettre en danger. S'il veut continuer comme ça, il devra le faire seul, c'est son choix et il faut qu'il l'assume.

TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE DIRE CA SUR Harry ? NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUI TE PREND GREGORY ?

Ecoute Molly, il faut que tu comprennes, nous n'avons pas assez de personnel pour lutter efficacement contre Voldemort, mais en plus il faut que nous surveillons Harry … Je respect beaucoup James et Lili, mais si Harry persiste sur cette voie, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions l'aider. Et puis, je trouve que la priorité pour le moment est de mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire.

Justement Grégory, qui sait s'il n'a pas un rôle à jouer dans cette tache. Je pense que Harry doit revenir à nous au plus vite. Bon, la réunion est fini, il faut que tout le monde retourne à ses occupassions.

Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent de la pièce. Seul Dumbedore, ainsi que Molly et Arthur restèrent avec lui.

Albus, je crois que vous devriez leur dire tous au sujet de la prophétie, ils ont le droit de savoir, certain commence à poser des questions en voyant votre acharnement à retrouverHarry, et puis, ils accepterons mieux le fais que Harry vous soit indispensable.

Non Arthur, il est déjà assez dérangeant que vous soyez au courant, et puis cette prophétie est celle de Harry, et donc seul lui a le droit de la révélé à qui bon lui semble, et nous devons respecter cela.

Mais enfin Dumbledore, si nous le savons, les autres finirons bien par être au courant.

Molly, je vous ai dit le contenu de la prophétie car je sais que vous êtes comme une seconde famille pour Harry, mais je doit vous dire que ma position est et sera toujours la même pour cela, et je compte sur vous pour en faire de même.

Sur ce, ils sortirent à leur tour pour rejoindre les quelques personne qui restait dans le hall.


	6. chapitre 6 : Une entrée remarquable

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fais attendre … Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 6 … je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais j'ai pas pus me faire corriger … je cherche d'ailleurs un ou une correcteur(correctrice) .. à bonne entendeur … voilà .**

**Théalie : je suis conscient que comme une partie des jeunes femmes fan de HP tu t'intéresse à Remus, mais il fera son apparition plus tard dans la fiction, même si je ne sais pas encore s'il va y tenir un rôle important.**

**Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, il ne me reste plus u'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture …**

**Chapitre 6 : Une entrée remarquable**

Harry, avait enfin fini d'enchanter sa propriété, il commença donc à repenser aux études des différentes magies. Il ne tarda pas à s'apercevoir qu'il était à court d'ouvrages à travailler, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait allait en acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'obligeant du même temps à retourner vers la civilisation. C'est en pestant qu'il se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse pour remplir sa bibliothèque d'ouvrage plus avancé dans les différents domaines qu'il étudiait, soit à peu près toutes les branches de la magie : blanche et noire, ancienne et nouvelle, humaine et non-humaine, elfique, féerique, runique, élémentaire … Mais une fois sur place, il eut la mauvaise surprise de voir que les livres qu'il lui fallait n'étaient pas en rayon et qu'il fallait qu'il les commande, ce qui le laissait avec une période d'attente d'au moins une semaine. Il prit quand même les livres disponibles sur le moment et ressortit du magasin. Il marcha vers le Chaudron Baveur l'esprit dans le vague, ne faisant pas attention aux gens circulant autour de lui, et finit par rentrait dans une personne qu'il n'avait pas vu, faisant tomber en même temps ses livres ainsi que ceux de la personne qu'il venait de bousculer. Il se baissa pour ramasser tous ses ouvrages et proposa son aide à la personne. Il leva alors les yeux vers cette dernière et croisa des yeux magnifiques, mêlant vert et bleu dans une harmonie peu commune, le subjuguant et l'attirant plus que de raison. Ces yeux captivant appartenaient à une jeune femme, sûrement du même age que lui, aux traits fins et délicats. Elle ressemblait à un ange descendu du ciel pour lui, sa belle et longue chevelure auburn s'agitant au grès de la faible brise, reflétant le soleil et créant une douce aura rouge autour d'elle.

Voyez m'excuser, lança maladroitement Harry, toujours émerveillé par la beauté de la jeune personne en face de lui.

Ce n'est rien, il n'y a pas de mal, répondit la jeune femme en essayant de voir son visage sous la cape qu'il portait

Harry baissa la tête, sentant ses joues rougir sous le regard interrogateur de la damoiselle. Il se hâta de regrouper ses livres et ceux de cette dernière, et les lui remit d'un geste gauche. Le regardant avec un peu d'amusement, la jeune femme le remercia.

Merci, c'est aimable de votre part de m'avoir ramassé mes livres. Je me présente, je m'appel Véralis, Tess Véralis.

Elles lui tendit la main. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, les idées se mélangeant dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait se présenter, ce ne serait pas raisonnable, mais il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il devait être aussi peu poli avec cette magnifique jeune femme. Il pesa le pour et le contre durant quelques instants qui lui parurent des heures et commença à prononcer son nom lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle essayait de voir son visage sous sa cape, mais n'arrivait pas à ses fins. Elle s'appéta à dire quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un l'appela, l'obligeant à se retourner.

Tess, cesse d'importuner les gens comme tu le fais, dit sèchement un grand homme se tenant dernière elle. Il était assez grand, pas autant que Dumbledore, mais quand même d'une grande taille, ses cheveux brun lui tombant sur les épaules, encadrant un faciès au allure de rapace, un nez long et pointu comme le bec d'un aigle, d'étrange yeux vifs et noirs, brillant d'intelligence, scrutant le moindre geste des personnes alentours. Il se rapprocha du duo.

Oui père, répondit simplement la jeune femme.

Voyez l'excuser, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Il avait dit cela en lançant un regard colérique sur elle.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi qui l'ai malencontreusement bousculé.

L'homme le jaugea du regard, comme pour essayer de voir ce que sa fille n'avait pas réussit à apercevoir, puis sourit à notre héros.

M. Potter je présume ? Demanda-t-il avec une sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Harry fut surpris par ce que venait de dire l'homme et celui-ci perçut cette hésitation du jeune sorcier et reprit.

Ne soyez pas craintif, je ne vais pas vous attaquer, je ne suis pas un de ces stupides mangemorts qui se prosternent au pieds de Voldemort, je me présente, je suis M. Véralis Merlios, et justement je vous cherchais M. Potter.

Harry sentit ses entrailles se retourner. Il le cherchait ? Mais pourquoi ? Que lui voulait-il ? Etait-ce un ami ou un ennemi ?

Je crois que vous faites erreur sur la personne M. Véralis.

Et moi je suis sûre du contraire. Nous avons un ami commun il me semble et il m'a dit que je vous trouverais sûrement ici ce matin.

Un ami en commun, je doute que nous ayons les mêmes fréquentation M., sans vouloir vous offenser bien sur.

J'étais pourtant certain que vous connaîtriez un certain sorcier tout de blanc vêtu, et qui dernièrement vous a aidé lorsque vous vous étiez mis dans une situation quelque peu délicate.

Mais… Comment … ? Qui vous … ? Qu'est-ce que … ? Harry commençait à paniquer, comment se faisait-il qu'il sache cela ?

Je suis contient que vous vouliez me poser certaines questions, mais je ne crois pas que le lieu soit bien choisi pour cette petite discussion, surtout qu'il semblerait qu'un groupe de mangemorts soit en train de se déployer dans les environs. Harry resta un moment abasourdit par la dernière révélation de l'homme mais se ressaisit rapidement en voyant une personne essayant de se cacher dans l'obscurité d'une ruelle. Malgré le manque de lumière Harry pouvait le voir comme s'il se trouvait sous le feux de projecteur, détaillant la tenue noie et sinistre qu'il avait déjà vu porter par des mangemorts. Sûrement une des capacités que mes formes animagus m'ont transmises se dit-il intérieurement. Mais il ne put rester à ses réflexions bien longtemps car un groupe d'une dizaine d'autre mangemorts entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse, lançant des éclair vert aux passants, éclairs vert que Harry connaissait que trop bien, car il avait déjà échappé un bon nombre de fois au sort de mort et au sort doloris par le passé. Une rage sans nom l'envahit alors aux vues de cette attaque.

« Ils osent venir ici pour nous attaquer, ils osent se montrer au grand jour dans un des lieux les plus important du monde sorcier anglais, là où les gens se sentent en sécurité, ils osent s'en prendre encore à des innocents et en plein jour. Je n'en peux plus de voir des morts innocents et des proches souffrir, j'en ai plus qu'assez de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts »

CA SUFFIT, hurla-t-il soudainement.

Son cri avait été si fort que toutes les personnes du Chemin de Traverse, civils et mangemorts, s'arrêtèrent tout d'un coup, surpris par son hurlement. Harry leva la main devant lui avec colère, ce qui eu pour effet de désarmer tous les sorciers en train de se battre, civils, aurors et mangemorts confondu, envoyant les baguettes à ses pieds. Seuls quelques rares sorciers avaient encore les leurs.

Je ne peux pas tolérer cela, j'en ai marre de toutes vos attaques incessantes et de votre maître, alors je vous laisse une chance de partir sans dommage.

Un des hommes vêtu de noir s'approcha de lui, il tenait encore sa baguette dans la main, et commença à parler d'une voix froide et hautaine que Harry connaissait bien.

Qui es-tu pour te permettre de dire cela, pauvre impertinent, respecte-nous, nous et notre maître, le plus puissant sorcier que cette terre ai porté, si tu ne veux pas que nous ne nous occupions de toi. Doloris.

Harry ne bougea pas en voyant le sort venir sur lui et l'encaissa sans essayer de l'éviter, mais une chose étonnante se produisit alors que le sort l'atteignait, celui-ci se volatilisa, comme s'il avait était arrêté par un mur invisible, laissant le mangemort incrédule.

Bonjour Lucius, ce dernier sursauta à cette appellation, comment vas-tu, déjà sorti d'Azkaban ?

Qui es-tu ? Dit ce dernier avec un ton qui se voulait moins assurant, maillant crainte et interrogation.

Ce n'est pas ce qui importe, part vite rejoindre ton maître et transmet lui ce message, « Il y a désormais quelqu'un en plus de Dumbledore qui s'oppose à lui ». D'un geste du poignet, murmurant une formule incompréhensible, Harry lança un éclair de lumière orange, touchant tout les mangemorts et les faisant disparaître dans un léger claquement sonore, laissant les personnes se trouvant là dans un trouble entre peur et incompréhension. Harry se retourna vers Merlios et Tess pour reprendre leur discussion là où l'avait laissé, comme si rien ne s'était passé, ayant reprit un peu d'assurance.

Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait croire que je connais cette personne ?

Je crois que nous devrions trouver un lieu un peu plus tranquille pour parler, dit Merlios en regardant la foule qui s'était amassé tout autour d'eux.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête et leur demanda de le suivre. Ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur.

Bonjour Tom, dit Harry en s'approchant du gérant du bar. Ce dernier se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le jeune homme sous sa cape. J'espère que vous allez bien.

Je me porte comme un charme … si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il ajouta un clin d'œil et un sourire discret à Harry en disant cela et il désigna d'un geste de la tête le fond de la salle où se trouvait une femme joliment potelée, ce qui fit sourire à son tour notre jeune héros.

Je vois que vous avez fini par trouver quelqu'un grâce à vos lectures pour le moins « intéressantes », dit-il avec malice.

Tout à fait.

Désolé de ne pouvoir continuer cette conversation maintenant, mais j'aurais besoin d'un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir parler à ces deux personnes. Il fit un léger geste de la tête en direction de Merlios et Tess.

Oh, je vois, je vous laisse allez dans la salle du fond, vous commencez à bien la connaître. Appelez-moi si voulais quelque chose.

Merci Tom.

Il se tourna vers les deux personnes qui le suivait et les invita à le suivre. Une fois arrivé, il ôta sa cape et la posa sur de dossier d'un des fauteuils et s'installa dedans. Les deux autres en firent de même, bien que la jeune femme ait attendu un moment avant de réussir à détourner son regard du visage de Harry.

Bien, je crois que nous pouvons commencer, mais j'ai une question à vous poser avant tout. Puis-je ?

Mais je vous en pris, répondit Merlios.

Je sais que dans le monde de la magie tout est possible, mais comment avez vous fait pour voir qui j'étais, je pensais que si je me cachais sous une cape, personne ne me reconnaîtrait.

Qui plus est sous CETTE cape.

CETTE cape ? je ne comprends pas ce que vous entendez par « CETTE cape »

Il semble qu'il ne vous a pas expliqué les pouvoirs de cette cape quand il vous l'a remise, mais bon … Cette cape est un item magique d'une grande puissance, elle a appartenu à Merlin, le grand mage blanc, et possède certaines capacités particulières, comme le fait de cacher les auras, d'être imperméable au sorts de visions, permettre à celui qui la met de passer inaperçu lorsqu'il est au milieu d'une foule et elle régule la température de celui qui la porte de manière à ce qu'il n'ait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Il avait dit la dernière partie avec un léger sourire.

Les auras ? Je me souviens d'avoir lu quelque chose à ce sujet, mais il me semble que seul les grands sorciers en possède une qui est visible, ou même qui dépasse plus de quelques millimètres, alors il me semble assez dérisoire de me donner une cape comme celle-ci. Et puis, si elle est imperméable au sorts de vision, comment ce fait-il que vous m'ayez reconnu ?

C'est très simple, je t'ai dit que je connaissais celui qui t'a donné cette cape, donc en la voyant j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi qui la portée. Tu as d'autre questions ?

Oui, vous venez de me dire que vous connaissiez l'homme en blanc, dites-moi qui il est.

Ca mon jeune ami, je ne peux te le dire, il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te révéler, c'est à toi de découvrir ça. Puis-je te poser des question à mon tour ?

Euh … oui, si vous voulez.

Bien, tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que tu es un jeune magicien très prometteur, et c'est pour parfaire ton apprentissage qu'Il m'a envoyé.

Pour parfaire mon apprentissage ? Il ? Mais de quoi me parlez-vous ?

Je parle de ton protecteur blanc. Il a tout de suite vu que tu avais un immense potentiel et puis, il m'a demandé de te dire : « Il faut que tu t'améliore pour tu-sais-quoi ». Je n'ai pas tout compris mais il me semble qu'il attend beaucoup de toi.

Autant que le reste du monde, murmura Harry.

Tu disais ?

Non, rien. Continuez.

Bien, donc je crois que je me suis mal présenté tout à l'heure. Je suis Merlios Albert Ernest Véralis, je suis un sorcier originaire de France, et voici ma fille Tess. Je suis venu en Angleterre dans le seul but de te rencontrer et de faire ce que nous a demandé notre ami commun. Et puis ma fille va rester avec moi et rejoindre Poudlard en début d'année.

Harry scruta l'homme et la jeune femme, puis il entendit une voie lui parler.

« Tu devrais leur faire confiance, je suis sûre qu'il ne ment pas. Et puis-je sens sur eux l'odeur de l'homme en blanc. »

Harry sursauta, mais reconnu le voix qui lui parlait.

« Merci Ombre, tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Autant que l'on peut l'être, et puis, je crois que tu aimerais bien que la femme vienne avec toi … »

« Hey , protesta Harry, qui t'a permis de regarder ce que je pense ? »

« Je crois que j'ai touché un point sensible, et puis, je suis toi, comme tu es moi, nous ne sommes qu'un, n'oublis pas. »

« Excuse-moi, mais ça fais bizarre de se retrouver avec une conscience qui nous parle quand elle le décide. Et puis comment arrives-tu à me parler ? »

« Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, pour l'instant, je crois que tu devrais t'occuper d'eux, ils semblent se demander ce que tu fais. »

Harry revint à la réalité et s'aperçu qu'effectivement les deux personnes le regardaient étrangement. Mais l'homme fini par sourire.

Je vois que tu as déjà maîtrisé l'art de l'Animagi.

En effet répondit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules.

Vraiment impressionnant. Bon il ne me reste que deux questions à te poser. Veux-tu de moi comme maître d'apprentissage, et si oui, peut-on, ma fille et moi, venir habiter chez toi ? Du moins jusqu'à la rentrée.

Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix, je ne vais pas vous renvoyer en France, et puis, il semblerait que vous ayez les bonnes grâces de certaines personnes.

Merlios sourit à cette allusion, mais Tess ne paraissait pas avoir comprit. Harry leur demanda donc de rester dans la salle le temps qu'il aille dire au revoir à Tom. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et leur proposa de faire un portoloin, mais se ravisa en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas de permis pour en faire. Il se tritura l'esprit pour trouver un moyen simple de retourner chez lui et trouva une solution. Il partit sur le Chemin de Traverse en courant et entra en trombes dans le magasin Homes&Works, et fila voir Conrad.

Salut Conrad, dit-il en reprenant son souffle, j'ai un petit service à te demander.

Le vendeur le regarda d'un œil interrogateur, comme s'il ne savait pas à qui il parlait, puis regarda le jeune homme un peu plus en détail et ouvrit de grand yeux quand il vit la cicatrice sur son front. Harry s'aperçu alors qu'il avait oublié de remettre sa cape, dévoilant son identité. Il prit le vendeur par le bras et l'emmena dans l'arrière salle où ils avaient fait la maquette de sa maison.

Ecoute Conrad, je suis sûr que tu auras du mal à le croire, mais je suis la personne qui est venu il y a quelques jour pour acheter une maison faite sur mesure et que tu as installé toi-même.

Conrad ouvrit encore plus les yeux en entendant ça.

Tu es l'homme à la cape ? Demanda-t-il encore sous le choc.

Oui, mais il faut que cela reste entre nous autant que possible. En tout cas, aujourd'hui je suis venu te proposer une chose. J'ai besoin d'emmener chez moi des amis, mais je n'ai pas encore connecté ma maison au réseau des cheminées et je n'ai pas de permis pour les portoloin, alors j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut être m'aider, et puis comme ça tu verrais comment est la maison fini.

Le vendeur hocha la tête puis se ressaisit en entendant qu'il pourrait voir ce que donnait sa construction enfin fini. Il partirent pour le Chaudron Baveur et entrèrent dans le salon où les attendaient Tess et Merlios. Conrad prit un bout de bois qu'il avait dans la poche et en fit un portoloin, demandant au autres de le toucher. Une fois cela fait, il se retrouvèrent devant le manoir de Harry. Celui-ci les invita à entrer. Ils leur fit visiter son « humble » demeure et indiqua du même temps où logeraient ses deux invités. Une fois que tout fut vu, il raccompagna Conrad à l'entré en lui demandant de ne pas parler de cet endroit à qui que ce soit, pas même au ministre de la magie s'il venait en personne le lui demander, ce qui était fort peu probable. Quand il fut parti, il retourna voir Tess et Merlios. Il s'assura qu'ils étaient installé à leurs aises et alla préparer de quoi se restaurer dans la cuisine. Peu après, Tess vint le rejoindre pour l'aider à finir, lui posant des questions pour mieux le connaître, répondant au siennes par la même occasion, lui expliquant qu'elle avait été à Beauxbâtons et qu'elle avait un niveau équivalent à celui de Harry et qu'elle allait sûrement entrer en sixième année à Poudlard. Elle lui demanda comment été l'école de sorcellerie et fut intrigué par le système de la répartition, bien qu'elle ait eu quelques échos lors du retour de la congrégation qui été venu pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle avait d'ailleurs été impressionné par la manière dont Fleur Delacour avait parlé de lui, mais aussi du changement qui s'était effectué en elle, elle n'était plus aussi « autosuffisante » et égocentrique qu'avant, surtout depuis qu'elle fréquentait un certain Weasley. Il passèrent un bon moment à parler de tout et de rien, et Harry appris un nombre impressionnant de chose sur elle. Voyant l'heure, ils se rendirent dans un des salons qui était mitoyen de la cuisine, qui faisait salle à manger quand Harry restait seul où recevait un petit nombre d'invité, les bras surchargé de victuailles. Harry alla chercher Merlios qui avait était impressionné par la maison et ses aménagement. Ils mangèrent en discutant de toutes sortes de choses, éprouvant rapidement une confiance réciproque, se détendant peu à peu. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, ils rangèrent rapidement la table et Harry leur proposa de faire une petite balade dans son domaine. Ils passèrent l'après midi à l'extérieur, sous un ciel bleu azur, sans le moindre nuage, une légère brise venant les embrasser. Ils allèrent voir le lac ainsi la bordure de la forêt. Ils rentrèrent un peu fatigué de leur longue promenade et allèrent s'installer dans les fauteuils moelleux d'un des salons particulier de l'immense maison. Au bout d'une bonne heure de discussion diverse, Merlios se redressa dans son fauteuil et regarda Harry gravement.

Harry, il faut que nous nous mettions d'accord sur certain point, comme la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, il est vrai que je te suis reconnaissant de nous accueillir chez toi comme tu le fais, mais il faut que tu sache que je suis avant tout ici pour t'entraîner, te préparer à je ne sais quelle tache, alors il faut que nous définitions un planning pour tes cours, mais aussi sur ce que nous allons travailler ensemble.

Je suis certain cher professeur que vus avez déjà pensé à ce que je devrais apprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux rien te cacher, et donc je tiens à t'annoncer que tu ne va pas passer tes vacances à flemmarder.

Je redoute le pire, commençons par les matières que nous allons étudier.

Et bien il faut que tu travaille les différentes matières que tu as déjà commencé à apprendre en cours, mais à un niveau un pu plus élevé, et tu devra, à la fin de l'année, avoir un niveau équivalent à celui des aurors, mais tu va aussi étudier la magie elfique, noire, runique, les différentes magies anciennes, élémentaires, mais aussi l'occlumentie mais aussi la légélimentie, la magie des peuples non-humains, la magie maëlique et les différents art de combats, moldus et sorciers.

Excusez-moi mais vous avez parlé de magie maëlique, mais aussi d'art de combats ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est, et pourquoi j'en aurais besoin ?

Pour ce qui est de la magie maëlique, c'est la forme de magie qui te permettra de maîtriser la magie sans baguette. Elle développera tes dons de guérisseur, mais te permettra de te battre et de te défendre même si tu n'as plus ta baguette, comme tu l'as fais sur le Chemin de Traverse tout à l'heure.

Mais pourquoi les arts de combats moldus et sorciers ?

Ca mon jeune ami, c'est parce que tu dois être préparé à affronter des ennemis sur lesquels la magie n'a aucun effet, mais aussi pour que tu gagne en vitesse de réaction, en endurance, en agilité, en réflexes et en anticipation.

Je sens que je vais bien rigoler, dit-il d'un ton maussade.

Un homme à l'allure patibulaire et à la démarche quelque peu incertaine du fait qu'il avait une jambe de bois avançait vers une maison du Square Grimault. Il sonna à l'une des portes qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit, le laissant entrer. Sitôt qu'il fut à l'intérieur, il enleva sa cape et son chapeau, laissant apparaître une paire de yeux assez bizarre. L'un était on ne peut plus normal, mis à part qu'il était d'un noir profond, mais l'autre semblait bien plus inquiétant. Il était de la taille d'une balle de golf, et son iris d'un bleu profond pouvait paraître magnifique si l'œil cessait de tourner dans son orbite dans tous les sens, comme si l'homme n'avait aucun contrôle sur ce dernier. Il s'avança vers une porte qu'il ouvrit avec fracas.

Albus, je l'ai vu, je l'ai vu.

Mais de qui me parlez-vous Maugrey ? Demanda le mage à la longue barbe blanche.

Potter, j'ai vu ce petit vaurien, il était sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et en très bonne compagnie.

Attendez deux minutes Maugrey, vous l'avez vu ? Mais où est-il ?

Ca je n'en sais rien, mais j'ai une bonne piste, car je connais quelqu'un qui doit connaître cet endroit. Mais attendez de savoir le meilleur, j'ai croisé l'une de nos vieilles connaissances là-bas. Je l'ai vu en compagnie de Merlios.

Albus le regarda comme un enfant regarde un tas de cadeau sous l'arbre de Noël.

Merlios ? Véralis Merlios ?

Oui, lui-même, et je crois qu'il n'est pas venu seul, ils étaient avec une jeune fille rousse, du même age que Harry, elle ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau à …

A Fanny, dit Dumbledore dans un souffle. Elle a eu une fille …

Maugrey hocha la tête, laissant le vieil homme perdu à ses pensés.

Je crois que le problème Potter est enfin réglé, dit une voix froide de l'encolure de la porte, maintenant, nous allons enfin pouvoir passer au chose sérieuse sans avoir à perdre notre temps à chercher Potter.

Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt Sévérus, dit Dumbledore en sortant précipitamment de ses songes. Venez vous installer parmi nous.

Merci.

Alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Bonnes, bonnes et très intéressantes. Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire qu'il y a eu une attaque de mangemort sur le Chemin de Traverse ce matin, mais elle a été repoussé rapidement par un seul homme.

Avec Merlios dans les parages, c'est normal.

Non, justement, ce n'est pas normal. C'est un homme vêtu d'une grande cape blanche à capuche qui les a repoussé. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il a désarmé une grande partie des sorciers présents, mais il a aussi encaissé sans broncher un sort doloris que Lucius lui a envoyé. Et après cela, il a envoyé les mangemorts directement devant Voldemort, dans son repaire le plus sécurisé, là où normalement on ne peut pas transplaner ou arriver par portoloin, et tout cela sans l'aide de sa baguette.

c'est tout bonnement remarquable. Et à quoi ressemblait-il ? Vous êtes sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Merlios ?

Je ne crois pas, et puis Lucius menait le groupe et a rapporté à Voldemort qu'il y avait deux personnes avec notre mystérieux mage, et selon la description qu'il lui en a faite, il semblerait que Merlios n'ai pas bougé lors de l'attaque, quant à la troisième personne, personne ne l'a jamais vu auparavant.

C'est normal. C'est la fille de Fanny

Sa fille ? Mais c'est impossible, nous l'aurions su, elle n'aurait pas pu vous cacher ça, vous êtes quand même son grand-père …

Dimanche 1 septembre, gare de King's cross, voie 93/4, sur le quai du Poudlard Express, cinq jeunes adolescents discutaient et regardaient autour d'eux d'un air inquiet.

Tu es sûr qu'il va venir ?

Oui, Neville, il m'a envoyait une lettre la semaine dernière pour me dire qu'il viendrait cette année à Poudlard … dit Ron.

Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il viendra forcément par le train, comme vous avez fais en deuxième année.

Merci de nous rassurer Hermione, dit une jeune et jolie rouquine.

Je ne dis pas ça pour voir désespérer, mais il serait étonnant que Harry viennent prendre le Poudlard Express avec nous. Mais ne t'en fais pas Ginny, il viendra cette année. Elle avait dit cela en voyant la mine déconfite de l'adolescente.

Je suis sûr qu'il viendra, il ne peut pas se permettre de raté une année de cours, et qui dirigera l'A.M. s'il ne vient pas ?

Tous s'étaient tourné vers la cinquième personne qui s'était contenté d'écouter jusqu'à maintenant.

Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Je ne crois pas qu'il veuille revenir juste pour reprendre les réunions de l'A.M. Luna.

Et puis, peut-être que cette année nous aurons un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal compétant, surtout que Voldemort est de retour, et cela officiellement.

Je suis certain que Dumbledore et M. Wellwood auront trouvé quelqu'un à la hauteur. Et puis en temps que nouveau ministre de la magie, Wellwood n'a pas droit à l'erreur.

Oui, surtout qu'il doit en priorité finir de remettre en place les dispositifs de sécurité pour que la population soit protégé, mais il doit aussi réparer toutes les bourdes qu'a commis Fudge.

Il a du courage cette homme là, souffla Ron.

Il est temps de monter dans le train, dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis regardant autour d'elle, elle ajouta, il semblerait que Harry nous rejoindra à Poudlard cette année.

Tous les cinq montèrent dans le dernier wagon, puis les deux préfets allèrent dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé pour prendre les consignes du professeur MacGonagall. Le voyage se déroula sans incidents notoires, si ce n'est les habituelles disputes entre les Serpentards, et les Griffondors et dura jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

Une fois le train arrivé à destination, les élèves commencèrent à descendre des wagons. Au bout du quai, une lanterne s'agité dans la nuit. Une voix grave et puissante résonna.

Les premières années, part ici.

Ron et Hermione se hâtèrent de le rejoindre pour lui parler un peu.

Bonsoir Hagrid dit Hermione en arrivant devant ce dernier.

ah, bonsoir Hermione, comment vas-tu? Et toi Ron ?en tout cas, j'espérais bienvous voir maintenant, j'ai un message de Dumbledore pour vous, il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il fallait que vous passiez le voir après le repas de la répartition.

Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Ron.

Je ne suis pas sûre mais je crois que ça à un rapport avec Harry. Désolé, mais je dois m'occuper des premières années. Il se retourna vers les jeunes sorciers qui s'étaient amassés devant lui et dit d'une voix forte : Les premières années, suivaient moi.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un moment avant de se décider à aller vers les diligences devant les mener au château, mais un fois devant les chariots, ils s'arrêtèrent, horrifié par ce qu'ils voyaient. Des chevaux au pelage noir et aux yeux blancs et globuleux, regardant dans le vide, leur peau coller à leurs os, et de grandes ailes de chauves-souris.

Des sombrals, souffla Hermione.

Ron ne pouvait plus parler. C'était donc ça que voyait Harry l'année dernière ? Et c'est ces animaux qui les avaient amenés au ministère ? Ce fut Hermione qui repris la première ses esprits et qui entraîna Ron dans l'une des diligences. Ils ne parlèrent que très peu tout au long du chemin et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bas des marches du château, ils ne purent s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau ses étranges créatures, puis entrèrent.

La grande salle était tout aussi bruyante qu'à l'ordinaire, les élèvent parlant entre eux de leurs vacances respectives ainsi que des matières qu'ils allaient étudier cette année, mais ils se turent tous lorsque les premières années entrèrent dans la pièce, sur les pas du professeur MacGonagall. Tous c'était tourné pour mieux voir les nouveaux arrivants, les jaugeant du regard, évaluant ce qui seraient leurs prochains condisciples. Le professeur MacGonagall les fis s'aligner le long du mur et s'en alla vers la table des professeurs, où Hermione remarqua une chaise vide, sûrement réservé au nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle se positionna à coté du choîpeau posé sur un tabouret et ce dernier se mis alors à chanter :

Voici venu le temps du retour  
Dans ce château aux salles, aux tours  
Et aux passages innombrables  
Je ne suis qu'un chapeau à l'age oublié  
Mais lorsque Griffondor de sa tête m'a ôté  
C'est pour pouvoir vous juger  
Avec le cerveau dont il m'a doté.  
Mais voici qu'aujourd'hui les ténèbres reviennent  
Et c'est de mon devoir que je vous prévienne  
C'est l'espoir faisant la lumière sienne  
Dispersera l'obscurité quoi qu'il advienne  
Car l'espoir persiste malgré ce que l'on pense  
Et il viendra en temps voulu sans ignorance  
Du rôle qu'il doit tenir avec vaillance  
Mais pour l'instant de mon devoir de juge  
Je vais m'occuper sans faillir au contact conclu  
Entre les sorciers qui m'ont noblement conçu  
Si vous êtes vaillant et fort  
Et que votre courage mérite son pesant d'or  
Il est normal que vous alliez à Griffondor  
Si votre principale mérite est l'art  
De la malice, de la ruse et des traquenards  
Votre place est chez les Serpentards  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Que vous êtes de vrai érudits  
C'est pour Serdaigle que vous êtes pressentis  
Et si vous êtes justes et loyaux  
Que le travail ne vous fait pas défaut  
C'est aller chez Poufsouffle qu'il vous faut.  
Il ne me reste plus qu'a vous dire que l'espoir arrive  
Et que le temps des querelles doit cesser  
Car de l'association des quatre maisons  
Dépend notre future et celui du fruit de nos unions.

La répartition commença aux derniers mots du choîpeau, le professeur MacGonagall appelant au fur est à mesure les élèves de première année pour les faire répartir.

Aleph Almertis. « Griffondor »

A la table des Griffondor, une ovation accueillit le nouvel arrivant, les élèves se levant pour l'applaudir et lui souhaiter la bienvenue, mais l'une d'entre aux ne semblait pas partager cette allégresse, soucieuse de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il est vrai que le choîpeau les avait déjà mis en garde l'année précédente, mais il venait à l'instant de proclamer que le règne de Voldemort finirait « quoi qu'il advienne » et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Hermione, ça va ? Demanda Ron.

Oui, très bien, dit-elle en souriant. Elle essaya de ne plus penser à ça. Il y avait bien plus important, comme l'accueille des nouveaux et puis, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Ron. Cependant une inquiétude persistait : Mais où est Harry ?

La répartition se fini avec « Zel Zysty » qui alla chez Serpentard. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva pendant que MacGonagall prenait le choîpeau et l'emmenait par une petite porte au fond de la grande salle.

Maintenant que la répartition est finie, je n'ai plus qu'à … Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir brutalement, laissant une brusque rafale de vent s'y engouffrer. Les professeurs se levèrent tous d'un même geste et sortirent leurs baguettes, prêt à toutes éventualités, mais Dumbledore ne bougea pas, observant cet étrange vent qui tournoyait sans s'atténuer autour de la salle. Puis, tout aussi soudainement qu'il était rentré, le vent se transforma en trois fines tornades qui remontaient lentement le long de l'allée centrale menant à la table des professeurs. C'est sous les yeux ébahit de Dumbledore qu'elles commencèrent à disparaître, remplissant peu à peu, en partant du sol, trois silhouettes humaines, marchant tranquillement en direction de Dumbledore. Dessinant dans un premier temps les pieds puis les jambes, comme si l'on fabriquait des vases aux formes humaines, et que l'on les remplissait au fur et à mesure de vent. Le buste et les bras des trois personnes s'étaient maintenant matérialisées et continuaient toujours leur lente avance vers le directeur. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers cet étrange spectacle, laissant stupéfié les élèves, mais inquiétant les professeurs qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Les silhouettes finirent de se matérialiser et laisser place à trois personne recouvertes de grandes capes noires aux capuchons tombant sur leurs têtes, ne laissant pas voir leurs visages. Tout le monde pris peur en voyant cela, croyant que des mangemorts étaient parvenus à entrer dans Poudlard, et même, qui sais, si ce n'était pas Voldemort lui-même qui était présent ? Dumbledore s'avança d'un pas rapide vers l'homme en noir étant le plus en avant et se figea devant lui, lui lançant un regard qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui, mais qui ne semblait pas impressionner les trois inconnus.

Bonjours professeur Dumbledore, comment allez-vous ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Il n'est pas très poli de poser ce genre de question sans s'être présenté, qui êtes-vous et que venez vous faire dans ce château ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sans doute plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Cher professeur Dumbledore, je peux vous assurer que nous nous connaissons, mais je suis d'accord avec vous sur un point, je ne me suis guère montré poli envers vous, veillez m'en excuser.

Au risque de paraître à mon tour impoli, je vous demande de vous présenter sur le champ, sans quoi je serai dans l'obligation de vous expulser du château par des moyen assez « expéditif ». Dumbledore avait dit cela par pure forme, car il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit face à eux. Il ne comprenait même pas comment ils s'y étaient pris pour entrer dans le château avec toutes les protections qu'il avait rajoutées depuis le retour de Voldemort. Ces personnes l'intriguaient au plus haut point.

La personne la plus en avant du groupe se tourna vers ses deux compères et lui fit un léger signe de la tête. Ceux-ci rejetèrent leur capuche en arrière, laissant apparaître une jeune fille, ayant entre quinze et vingt ans sans doute, et d'une beauté envoûtante, accompagné d'un grand homme au profil de rapace et au regard perçant et vif, mais brillant d'une lueur d'intelligence et de puissance. Personne ne semblait connaître ces deux individus, mis à part certains professeurs, mais le plus inquiétant était la personne qui se tenait devant elles.

Merlios, demanda timidementle professeur MacGonagall en s'avançant vers l'homme, c'est bien toi ?

Oui Minerva c'est bien moi, je suis de retour, et il me semble même que Dumbledore ai oublié de t'annoncer ma venue.

Elle se tourna vivement vers le directeur, lui lançant un regard assassin, qui laissa cois les autres professeurs, n'étant pas habituaient à ce genre de réaction vis-à-vis du directeur, surtout du professeur MacGonagall, mais celui ci lui répondit par un large sourire.

Je tenais à vous faire la surprise, mais je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait comme ça. Quant à la personne qui est à coté de vous Merlios, est-elle celle que je crois ?

Oui Albus, c'est bien la fille de Fanny, Tess. Mais il me semble que ce n'est pas le lieu idéal pour lui parler. Et puis je suis sûre que vous aurez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter.

Père, de quoi parles-tu ?

PERE ? Le professeur MacGonagall avait crié si fort que tout le monde sursauta en l'entendant, puis elle tomba évanoui sous le coup de cette révélation.

Sévérus, pouvez-vous l'emmener à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plait ? Merci. Bien, je crois que nous venons de retrouver notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi sa fille. Quant à toi, dit-il en se tournant vers l'individu ayant encore sa capuche sur la tête, je crois que tu nous dois quelques explications, tu ne pense pas Harry ?


	7. chapitre 7 : Révélation

**Salut à tous, désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à publier ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à mettre mes idées sur feuilles. Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que ma publication ne se fera que toutes les 2 ou 3 semaines. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.**

**

* * *

Réponse au rewiews.**

**Lord Sinuae : Je crois que tu ne seras pas déçu pour ton couple Harry-Tess, il te suffit de lire ce chapitre, mais pour la jalousie de Ginny, je sais pas si ça se passera comme ça.**

**Hisoka : je suis heureux que ça te plaise, pour ce qui est du niveau de Tess, je parlais du niveau scolaire, c'est à dire qu'elle est aussi a fini sa 5° année.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Révélation.**

Dumbledore souriait en regardant l'homme vêtu de noir. Ce dernier ramena sur ses épaules la capuche qui lui cachait le visage, laissant apparaître le visage d'un jeune homme. Harry. Les professeurs présents n'en revenaient pas, comment avait-il fait pour entrer dans le château comme il l'avait fais à l'instant. Mais ce qui les marqua le plus, ce fut tous les changements qui s'étaient effectué sur lui, le visage plus sérieux, comme usé part les épreuves, laissant transparaître une grande maturité, le regard dur, triste, mais reflétant aussi une grande détermination. Il avait également laissé pousser ses cheveux qui lui tombaient maintenant sur la nuque, attachés à leurs extrémités, occultant son front, sa cicatrice. Les bougies qui flottaient dans la grande salle projetaient sur le groupe une lumière le rendant surréaliste.

Comment te portes-tu Harry ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore, tu sais que tu nous as inquiété lorsque tu es partit de chez ton oncle cet été.

Le regard de Harry s'enflamma soudainement, et il se tourna vers le directeur.

Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas tellement laissé le choix. Et puis, ce que vous pouvez penser de moi ou de mes actes ne m'intéresse plus vraiment.

Les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter, qui était-il pour parler ainsi au directeur, à Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? A la table des Griffondors, un murmure d'indignation circulait, comment ce faisait-il que Harry parle avec aussi peu de respect à Dumbledore alors que ce dernier l'avait toujours soutenu ?

Harry écouta sans rien dire les propos acérés des élèves. Ron et Hermione n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Harry était là, et ça les rendait heureux, mais il les inquiétait aussi. Comment avait-il fait cette arrivé ? Normalement il était impossible de transplaner dans Poudlard. Mais surtout, pourquoi parler ainsi à Dumbledore ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

Harry, je crois que nous devrions aller dans mon Bureau pour parler plus tranquillement. Tu nous dois quelques explications sur ton attitude.

JE VOUS DOIS QUELQUES EXPLICATIONS ? MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE LE FAIT D'ETRE UN GRAND SORCIER VOUS DONNE TOUTE AUTORITE SUR MOI ? Harry avait presque crié ces derniers mots. La salle fut alors brusquement éclairé par les flammes des bougies qui avaient soudainement doublé d'intensité. ET VOUS OSEZ ME DIRE QUE C'EST A MOI DE VOUS DONNER DES EXPLICATIONS ALORS QUE VOUS NE M'AVEZ JAMAIS RIEN REVELE DE MA VIE, DE CE QUI M'ATTENDAIT. ALORS JE CROIS QUE CE SERA A MOI DE VOUS DEMANDER DES EXPLICATIONS.

Dumbledore lança un regard froid, où l'affection qu'il portait d'habitude au jeune homme n'était plus visible.

M. Potter, je vous prit de vous rendre instamment dans mon bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore étonna la grande salle en parlant aussi violemment à un élève, surtout qu'il s'agissait de Harry.

Les élèves suivaient la joute verbale avec intérêt, commentant les phrases des deux protagonistes. La plupart d'entre eux, pour ne pas dire tous, désapprouvaient l'attitude de Harry.

Bien M. le directeur, mais je crois que nous allons d'abord assister à la dernière répartition de la soirée. _Accio Choîpeau. _

L'item magique vola jusqu'au mains du jeune homme qui annonça à voix haute.

Tess Véralis.

Il tendit le Choîpeau à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Celle ci le mis sur sa tête. Un silence religieux s'instaura parmi l'assemblé, attendant le verdict du Choîpeau avec intérêt.

La voix du Choîpeau résonna dans la tête de Tess.

Mais que vois-je, la descendance d'un grand mage, je ne pensais pas avoir la chance de vous rencontrer un jour Mlle Véralis. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Moi de même, répondit poliment Tess.

Regardons un peu ce que nous avons là … Du courage, oui, beaucoup de courage, mais aussi une grande puissance, comme ton ancêtre … Griffondor t'irai à merveille. Mais tu as une intelligence digne de Rowena, et Serdaigle d'aiderait sur le chemin de la connaissance.

Peut être, mais je ne désire autre chose que d'être auprès de Harry.

Il en va de soit, alors ce sera … GRIFFONDOR.

Un léger moment de flottement ensuivit l'annonce du choîpeau, puis, un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table des Griffondor.

Bien, je crois que nous pouvons y aller. Dit Harry en prenant le Choîpeau que lui tendait Tess.

Un instant M. Potter.

Harry et les gens qui l'entouraient dirigèrent leurs regards abasourdis vers le Choîpeau. Comment ce faisait-il qu'il parle alors que la répartition était finit ? Même Dumbledore semblait surprit de voir parler librement l'étrange chapeau.

S'il vous plaît, j'aimerai que vous me mettiez de nouveau sur votre tête.

Harry s'exécuta et mis le Choîpeau.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir parler plus librement Harry. Je vois que tu n'as pas chômé durant ces vacances. De plus je vois que ta soirée est loin d'être fini. C'est intéressant, je suis impatient de voir si tu va réussir les épreuves qui vont t'être présentés. Enfin, nous serons vite fixés. » Un petit moment de silence passa avant que la voix du Choîpeau résonne de nouveau dans la tête de Harry. « Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, tes ancêtres ne m'ont pas créé dans le seul but de la répartition, mais aussi pour que je puisse transmettre à leur héritier certain de leur secret, mais je ne pourrais t'en dire plus qu'une fois que tu auras trouvé les chambres et que tu ais réussit à y entrer. Si tu as besoin d'un conseil ou besoin de parler, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je me ferai un plaisir de t'écouter et de t'aider. Et puis, ça me changera, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire durant toute l'année. Et puis, même si je sais que tu le feras sans que je te le demande, je voudrais que tu prennes soin de la jeune mlle Véralis. »

Harry enleva le Choîpeau après avoir accepté la dernière demande de celui ci.

Bien, professeur Dumbledore, nous nous retrouverons dans votre bureau.

Il se tourna vers Tess et Merlios.

Je pense que nous nous reverrons demain. Bonne nuit professeur Véralis.

Il se tourna vers Tess et se pencha vers elle.

Passe une bonne nuit Tess, il déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de disparaître dans un claquement sonore, laissant les adultes stupéfaits et une Tess arborant un léger sourire.

Albus, je crois qu'il vous attend dans votre bureau. Merlios avait dit cela d'une voix où l'on sentait percer un brin d'amusement.

Oui…Oui, je m'y rends de se pas. Merlios, je vous laisse le privilège de surveiller les élèves durant un petit moment, le temps que je m'entretienne avec Harry.

Dumbledore paraissait quelque peu ailleurs en disant cela, réfléchissant à Dieu sais quoi. Il sortit alors de la grande salle à grandes enjambées. Merlios s'avança vers la table des professeurs, suivit de près par le reste du corps enseignant.

Chers élèves, comme s'apprêtait à le dire notre directeur avant notre arrivé, Bon appétit.

Les élèves commencèrent à manger sous le regard attentif de Merlios. Tess avait rejoint la table des lions, s'asseyant un peu à l'écart des autres.

Hermione, tu as vu ça, il n'est même pas venu nous voir.

J'ai vu Ron. Il a changé durant l'été, mais je ne sais pas si c'est en bien ou en mal.

En tout cas, il va devoir s'expliquer avec Dumbledore.

C'est sûr, il vient d'arriver en transplanant au beau milieu de la cérémonie de répartition et il cri sur le directeur. Je ne serai pas étonné que Dumbledore le renvoie, dit Dean.

Combien de fois devrais-je me répéter ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard.

Alors comment a-t-il fait ? Tu l'as vu comme nous disparaître comme s'il venait de transplaner. Et puis Dumbledore semblait très étonné lui aussi.

Il faudra lui demander ça quand il reviendra. En attendant, il faudrait peut être garder un œil sur notre nouvelle condisciple.

Dumbledore marchait à grand pas dans les couloirs du château, repensant à l'arrivée pour le moins spectaculaire de Harry. Mais il ne comprenait pas certaines choses, comme le fait que Harry puisse transplaner dans Poudlard et que le Choîpeau ai voulut lire dans ses pensés. Il arriva devant la gargouille qui menait à son bureau et donna le mot de passe. « Chocogrenouille ». La statue pivota sur elle-même dévoilant long un escalier. Il le monta et entra dans son bureau où Harry l'attendait calmement, installé dans le fauteuil directorial, Fumseck sur les genoux, en train de se faire caresser. Ce dernier lança un tremolo joyeux en voyant entrer le directeur. Le vieil homme n'y fit pas attention et commença à regarder avec insistance le jeune homme.

Professeur, je ne vous ai pas permis de regarder dans ma tête. Harry avait dit cela d'une voix calme, posé.

Tu ne me laisse pas trop le choix toi non plus. Si tu persiste à ne pas vouloir me parler, je suis obligé d'avoir recourt à ce genre de méthode.

Harry changea brusquement de ton, devenant plus froid et tranchant.

Il ne faut vous en prendre qu'à vous si je ne vous dis rien, c'est vous qui m'avez caché la prophétie, c'est vous qui avez voulut que ce soit Rogue qui m'apprenne l'occlumentie, c'est vous qui avez enfermé Sirius durant toute une année, le rendant à moitié fou. C'est vous qui avez rendu ma vie semblable à un enfer à cause de vos choix plus que désastreux. Alors ne venez pas fouiller dans ma tête parce que je ne veux rien vous dire, vous n'êtes qu'une pale copie de Voldemort, faisant ce que bon lui semble. Harry avait levé de plus en plus la voix au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, se levant même à la fin de son monologue, obligeant Fumseck à s'envoler vers son perchoir.

Les tableaux des précédant directeurs qui tapissaient la salle commencèrent à protester devant l'insolence du jeune homme, mais Dumbledore les fit taire d'un simple geste de la main.

Une pale copie de Voldemort ? Peut être, mais je fais ce qui doit être fais, que ça te plaise ou non. La situation est grave, et tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort pour que cela cesse, c'est pour cela que je dois veiller sur toi, tu es notre seule chance alors je ne vais pas te laisser faire tout est n'importe quoi sans te surveiller. Oui, je t'ai caché la prophétie, mais c'était pour te permettre de vivre ta vie. Harry fut surpris par le changement de comportement de Dumbledore, lui qui d'habitude était si calme et réfléchit, il devenait un étranger pour Harry.

De vivre ma vie ? Je n'ai pas passé une seule année depuis que je suis à Poudlard sans qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose.

Oui, mais j'ai toujours était là pour veiller sur toi.

VOUS AURIEZ PU ME PROTEGER. Harry avait crié ses dernières paroles. Vous ne vous rendez même plus compte que vous devenez ce que vous détestez le plus, vous devenez comme Voldemort.

Qui a dit que je le détestais ? Je n'approuve pas ses choix et ses actes, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le détester.

Mais pourquoi ? C'est bien votre, notre ennemi ? Il a tué mes parents et a provoqué plus de mort que quiconque. Pourquoi ne le haïssez-vous pas ? Demanda Harry en haussant encore une fois la voix.

PARCE QUE IL LE FILS DE MA SŒUR ET QUE JE N'AI PAS SU LE PROTEGER, NI L'EMPECHER DE DEVENIR CELUI QU'IL EST MAINTENANT.

Dumbledore avait pour la première fois crié sur Harry. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se mit à pleurer sous le regard médusé de Harry. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas Dumbledore, il ne le comprenait plus. Il paraissait maintenant plus vieux que n'importe qui, un vieillard se morfondant sur son sort. Harry n'avait pas encore réalisé ce que venait de lui révéler le vieil homme, Voldemort … le neveu de Dumbledore. Il fut étourdi en comprenant le sens de la dernière phrase de Dumbledore, ainsi que ce qu'elle impliquait. Dumbledore avait un lien de parenté avec Voldemort. Il se rattrapa de justesse au bureau du directeur, avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil où il était assit quelques instant avant. C'en été trop pour lui, il fallait qu'il aille ailleurs, respirer au grand air, il se sentait mal, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il voulait partir. Il se retrouva aussitôt dans le parc de l'école, près de la cabane d'Hagrid, se laissant tomber dans l'herbe un peu humide, et se mit à pleurer.

Quand Harry se releva, il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, mais il se doutait que la nuit était déjà bien entamée.

« Du calme Harry, je sais que tu commence à être à bout de nerf, de plus la fatigue et les révélations de Dumbledore ne t'aide pas beaucoup, mais il faut que fasse ce que t'a demandé Réalis. Tu dois aller passer l'épreuve de la chambre de Goldric. »

« Merci Ombre, c'est gentil de me remonter le moral. » Dit Harry sans essayer de cacher son ironie.

« Mais ce n'est rien, c'est même un plaisir. »

Flash back 

« Harry ? »

« Oui Réalis »

« Je dois te parler de Poudlard et des différentes chambres des fondateurs. Il faut que tu sache un peu ce qui t'attend, mais je ne pourrais te renseigner que sur celle de Goldric, pour les autres, tu devras te documenter auprès des animaux respectifs des autres fondateurs. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de ce que tu va me dire. »

« J'ai le regret de te dire que tu as raison. Comme tu le sais, chaque fondateur a fait en sorte que seul son digne héritier puisse entrer dans sas chambre, et Goldric a préparé une épreuve assez « intéressante ». Je veux te prévenir que tu dois t'entraîner au combat pour ce test. Enfin c'est juste un conseil que je te donne. »

« Merci pour le tuyau, mais comment vais-je faire pour trouver la chambre ? »

« Soit sûr d'une chose, tu es son héritier, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver où il l'a caché. »

« J'espère que je ne vais pas tourner en rond trop longtemps. »

« Si tu veux un autre conseil, commence à chercher dès ton retour au château. »

« Je ne promets rien, mais je vais essayer, encore merci pour tes précieux conseils. »

« Cela n'est rien. »

fin du flash back

Les couloirs du château étaient on ne peut plus calme durant cette première nuit à Poudlard, tous les élèves dormaient tranquillement, reprenant des forces pour la journée du lendemain avec la reprise des cours. Harry avait prit la forme animagus d'Ombre, pour pouvoir se déplacer plus aisément et pourvoir anticiper les allés et venu de Rusard et de sa chatte, grâce à ces sens plus développés.

Il avait effectué des recherches pendant près d'une heure, sans succès, explorant les recoins les plus étranges du château. Quant il se décida enfin à aller se coucher pour être en forme pour le lendemain, il fut interpellé par un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué, situé à quelques mètres de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Il s'engagea dans le passage qui arborait les couleurs de Goldric Griffondor, l'or et le rouge. Cet étrange couloir semblait sans fin, aucunes portes et aucun tableaux ne se trouvaient le long des murs. Quand Harry en eu assez de marcher sans cesse vers le fond de ce couloir sans jamais en l'apercevoir, il décida de retourner sur ses pas, mais n'eu pas le temps de faire le moindre geste lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pattes. Il se retrouva dans le vide durant un moment qui lui sembla durer une éternité et se senti atterrir doucement sur le sol, comme il quelqu'un avait amorti sa chute. Il commença à regarder autour de lui pour voir où il était, découvrant une sombre pièce carrée aux grandes dimensions et aux murs de pierres. Il reprit son apparence normale et s'apprêta à faire le tour de la pièce lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, une immense bête, se tenait immobile devant lui, le jaugeant du regard et grognant.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, une chimère. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas mieux fait de rester chez moi aujourd'hui.

La bête s'avança vers lui, grognant toujours. Elle mesurait près de deux mètres de hauteur, et semblais sorti tout droit de l'imagination d'un savant fou ayant réussit à croiser plusieurs animaux entre eux. Sa tête était celle d'un lion, mais son corps était celui d'une chèvre et sa queue un serpent.

« Mais pourquoi la nature s'acharne-t-elle à créer des monstres comme ça ? C'est vrai, elle n'aurait pas put faire pour une fois un petit chaton avec des griffes en caoutchouc et des crocs en mousse ? Ça m'aurait bien arrangé là. »

Harry fut sorti de ses rêves par l'assaut de la chimère, et il aurait finit entre ses crocs d'une vingtaine de centimètres s'il n'avait pas sauté sur le coté pour éviter l'attaque de la bête.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de rêver Harry »

« Merci pour cette information éclairante Ombre. Dit moi plutôt un truc utile qui m'aiderai à venir à bout de cette chose. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais commencer par sortir lui demander de se calmer un peu. »

« Ombre, c'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter. » Harry venait d'esquiver une énième attaque du monstre, évitant d'être mordu par la tête de lion, mais aussi, repoussant le serpent qui essayait de le mordre d'un coup de poing. Il profita d'un moment de répit pour sortir sa baguette et envoyer un « Stupéfix » sur la bête qui ne sembla nullement affecté par le sort. Ce dernier eu même pour effet de rendre le monstre plus furibond et il de lui faire cracher des flammes assez impressionnantes en direction de Harry.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête. Bon, si je me souviens bien de ce que tu as lu sur les chimères cet été, tu devrais te souvenir qu'elles sont insensibles aux sorts et que leur seul point faible est le fait qu'elle ne supporte pas le plomb. »

« Le plomb ? Mais où je vais trouver du plomb ? ». Comme par enchantement, des pavés de plomb apparurent devant le jeune sorcier.

« Bon, d'accord, j'ai du plomb, mais j'en fais quoi, je lui jète dessus ? » Harry parlait avec ironie à Ombre qui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer.

« Harry, sers-toi de ta tête, souviens-toi de ce que tu as lu sur ces bêtes. »

« Ok. Il essaya de se souvenir de cela tout en évitant la bête. Si je me souviens bien, en Grèce, un guerrier avait réussi à tuer une chimère … en lui enfonçant une flèche enduite de plomb dans la gorge au moment où celle crachait des flammes. Je ne vois pas comment je vais faire pour lui faire avaler un de ces pavés. En plus, ils doivent peser une tonne. »

« Harry, tu es un sorcier ou pas ? Arrête de poser des questions idiotes et réfléchis un peu. »

« Mais tu crois que c'est facile ? Je te rappel que j'essaye d'éviter de me faire mordre et brûler par une bête qui est deux ou trois fois plus grosse que moi. En plus je suis complètement épuisé alors s'il te plaît, N'EN RAJOUTE PAS. »

Sur ce, Harry jeta un sort sur l'un des pavés pour le faire flotter dans les airs, et essaya, en même temps qu'il évitait les attaques incessantes de la chimère, de le lui faire gober. Au bout de quelques tentatives infructueuses, il réussit à atteindre son but, faisant entrer le plomb dans la gueule ouverte de la bête alors qu'elle crachait du feu vers lui. Sous le coup de la chaleur, le pavé se liquéfia, faisant couler du plomb brûlant dans la gorge de la créature qui s'écroula dans un hurlement déchirant.

Harry n'en pouvait plus et se laissa tomber au sol. Il avait mal partout à force de se jeter par terre pour éviter les charges et les jets de flammes permanents de son ennemie. Il avait quelques bleus et quelques brûlures pour le moins superficielles, mais il était encore en un morceau, et ça, c'était le plus important.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour refaire le point mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il ne se trouvait plus sur le lieu de son combat mais dans une grande pièce ronde, peint d'or et de rouge.

Tiens, un nouvel arrivant. Bonjours Harry, comment te portes-tu ?

Harry se retourna et se retrouva en face d'une personne qu'il reconnut aussitôt : L'homme en blanc.

Vous ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Et puis où est-on ?

L'homme en blanc lui sourit.

Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ta curiosité. Bienvenue dans l'une des chambres des fondateurs.

La chambre de Goldric Griffondor, dit-il dans un souffle.

Harry était émerveillé. Il venait de trouver la chambre secrète du fondateur de sa maison. Il commença à en faire le tour, situant rapidement le couloir d'entré, et débuta par la visite du rez-de-chaussée. Le salon, avait été installé en son centre, et un riche mobilier, constitué d'un bureau et de quelques fauteuils, y était installé. Il alla ensuite découvrir les différentes pièces qui ouvraient sur le salon, mis à part la salle de réception qui était visible de la pièce centrale, situé à l'opposé de l'entrée. Deux chambres, une salle d'eau, et une étrange pièce vide, qui intrigua beaucoup Harry, étaient les seules pièces fermées de la chambre rouge. (Nda : Je vais appeler les chambres secrètes par leurs couleurs respectives.) Une fois le rez-de-chaussée visité, il revint sur ses pas et monta au premier étage par l'un des deux escaliers en colimaçon présent dans le salon. Cet étage était en fait une sorte de palier circulaire qui entourait le salon sur qui il avait une vue directe. Quelques étagères étaient présentes de chaque coté de l'étage, mais une grande aire d'entraînement à la magie et aux armes était installer en face de l'entré de la chambre. Dès qu'il eut tout vu, il redescendit pour s'installer dans un fauteuil, à coté de l'homme en blanc.

Alors, elle te plait ?

Beaucoup.

Parfait, parce qu'elle est à toi maintenant.

Harry sourit à l'homme, mais ne sembla pas autrement plus heureux.

Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Harry ?

Et bien, je viens d'affronter une chimère, et découvrir la chambre secrète de Griffondor, qui n'est accessible que pour l'héritier de celui-ci, alors je ne comprends pas comment vous avez fais pour entrer.

En fait, ta question contient la réponse.

Alors vous êtes bien un héritier de Griffondor.

Oui … entre autres choses.

Harry ne releva pas les derniers mots de l'individu. L'homme en blanc se leva et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, mais se retourna vers le jeune homme.

Je crois que tu devrais aller dormir un peu si tu veux pouvoir te lever demain matin. Tu pourras dormir dans ta nouvelle chambre.

Harry, se leva à son tour et alla se coucher, sombrant rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Harry courait le long du couloir, longeant les hauts murs de pierre nue, il changeait sans cesse de direction, au moindre tournant. Son souffle commençait à se faire court, la douleur dans ses jambes, cette pointe sur ses cotes.

Harryyyyyyy ? Où te caches-tu ? Dit doucement une voix froide et sifflante, comme si elle jouait avec lui. Allons mon garçon, n'ai pas peur, je ne vais pas te manger. N'est pas peur.

Harry continuait de courir malgré les douleurs intenables, mais il finit par s'arrêter, à l'angle d'un couloir, s'adossant au mur pour pouvoir reprendre quelque peu son souffle et quelques forces, restant quand même sur le qui-vive.

Harry, viens, sort de ta cachette, je sais que t es là, et tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, alors vient à moi.

Harry entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, comme sortant du mur, mais quelques instant plus tard, deux mains au long doigt et à la peau blanche sortit du mur, l'attrapant à la gorge. Le jeune homme frissonna au contact des membres glacés. Elles l'attirèrent à travers le mur où il sentit le contact geler des pierres sur son corps. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, se débattait pour se libérer de l'étreinte puissante qui l'emmenait. Puis il finit par se sentir expulsé de la pierre, se retrouvant sur le sol d'une grande salle où trônait une arche recouverte d'un rideau noir. Celui-ci se souleva, laissant apparaître le visage d'un homme, décharné, vide de toutes expressions, les yeux comme deux trous noirs sans fond.

Harry, dit-il d'une voie rocailleuse, pourquoi m'as-tu tué ? Tu m'as laissé mourir, c'est de ta faute.

NOOOOOOOOOOON, Sirius, excuse-moi, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, excuse-moi, Harry pleurait en disant ses mots à la dépouilles atrophié de son parrain.

Non, Harry, je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Tu vas payer pour ça, tu es faible, tu ne seras jamais assez fort pour LE vaincre. Alors meurs, Meurs, MEURS.

Le visage sortit de l'arche, suivit du reste du corps qui n'était qu'un amas d'os recouvert d'une peau d'une couleur violine. Il se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui était à terre, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se jeta littéralement sur Harry, enserrant des ses mains maigres le cou du survivant, l'enserrant avec une force que nul n'aurait soupçonné, l'étranglant. Il entendit alors la voix froide et sifflante rire au éclat, mais d'un rire sans joie, morbide. Son parrain resserrait l'étreinte, le faisant suffoquer.

SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS !

Harry mis un moment avant de se rendre conte qu'il était dans une chambre aux couleurs rouge et or, à moitié allongé sur le lit, trempé de sueur. « Je suis dans mon dortoir » cette pensé le rassura un instant avant de remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucun autre lit dans la pièce. « La Chambre de Griffondor » à ce moment là, tous les événements de la soirée passée lui revinrent en tête, mais il était toujours bousculé par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Cela devait bien faire plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars sur la mort de Sirius. Il se leva donc et alla dans la salle de bain situé à coté de sa chambre. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, se regardant dans le miroir.

Tu as une mine affreuse, se dit-il à lui-même.

Ca te va bien de dire ça, lui répondit aussitôt le reflet.

Il remarqua alors les marques rouges qu'il portait au cou, là où le Sirius squelettique de Sirius l'avait attrapé pour l'étrangler. Il passa la main dessus et ressentit une légère douleur.

Mais Qu'est-ce que … ? Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, ne comprenant pas comment ces marques étaient arrivées là.

Il décida de ne pas y faire attention et prit une longue douche chaude, détendant ses muscles et achevant de se réveiller. Une fois qu'il fut sortit et séché, il alla vers le miroir et tendit la main pour prendre un bocal de bôme anti-bleu qui se trouvé sur le rebord du lavabo. Il avait fais le geste de manière spontané, comme s'il savait qu'il y avait ce bocal et qu'il connaissait son contenu avant même de le voir. « Etrange. »

Il alla s'habiller et se rendit dans le salon de sa nouvelle chambre et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il vit un parchemin enroulé et entouré d'un ruban rouge aux bordures or et scellé par un sceau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il le prit et brisa le sceau pour pouvoir le dérouler. Aussitôt, le parchemin lui échappa des mains et se mit en lévitation devant lui comme s'il s'agissait d'une beuglante, sauf que ce fut une voix posée et puissante qui commença à parler.

« Bonjour à toi Harry, et bienvenu dans ma chambre. J'espère qu'elle est à ton goût car elle est à toi. Je t'ai laissé quelques instruction sur son fonctionnement un peu partout, alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, regard là où il faut. Aussi je ne saurais que trop te conseiller d'aller voir le Choîpeau, car il va sûrement avoir quelques mots à te dire lui aussi. Pour ce qui est des éventuelles questions que tu voudrais me poser, il y a un moyen très simple de le faire, mais c'est à toi de le découvrir. Amuse-toi bien. »

La lettre se replia et vola jusque dans la cheminé pour s'enflammer, laissant le jeune homme perplexe par tous les mystères de la lettre.

Harry se dirigea vers la sortie s'empressant d'aller déjeuner dans la grande salle, mais dès qu'il eut entrouvert la porte, il sentit un grand courant d'air le frôler, ainsi qu'une ombre étrange sortir pas la porte, le laissant perplexe et avec une momentanée sensation de malaise.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, elle était déjà bien remplit par les élèves. Il se dirigea vers sa place habituelle lorsqu'il fut arrêté par un jeune homme du même age que lui, et ses deux compères.

Alors Potter, on se croit tout permis ? Toujours à vouloir se faire remarquer à ce que je vois.

Ecoute Malfoy, c'est gentil de venir me voir de si bon matin pour me faire la morale, mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors dégage de mon chemin.

Oh, mais tu me fais très peur Potter, je suis mort de trouille.

Tu devrais faire un peu attention à ce que tu dis Malfoy, à moins que tu n'apprécie de jouer la fouine bondissante.

Fait très attention Potter, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles.

A qui je parle ? Oooooooooooooooooooh, ne me dit pas que tu as eu droit à une rencontre avec notre cher Voldy, c'est papa qui doit être fier de sa petite cellule d'Azkaban, puis en se tapant le front du plat de la main, en un geste théâtral, lui poursuivit son monologue. Mais suis-je bête, il n'y est plus … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Malfoy, il ne va pas prendre l'air trop longtemps, ça serait bien trop mauvais pour son teint.

Harry s'amusait énormément à provoquer Draco et celui-ci était prêt à sortir sa baguette lorsqu'une voix lente et froide se fit entendre derrière Harry.

Ne serait-se pas ce « cher » M.Potter ? Quelle honneur de vous avoir parmi nous.

Croyez bien, professeur Rogue, que vous revoir n'est pas un plaisir non plus.

Ne soyez pas insolent avec moi Potter ou vous le regretterez.

Harry s'en alla avant même que Rogue ait fini sa phrase, laissant le groupe de Serpentards seul. Il se dirigea donc vers sa table et alla s'asseoir en face de Ron et Hermione.

Bonjour.

Harry. Les deux amis avaient crié en même temps, faisant sourire Harry.

Mais où tu étais hier soir ? On t'a attendu toute la soirée dans la salle commune. Ron lui avait dit en affichant une expression de reproche.

Désolé, mais j'avais une petite affaire à régler.

Une petite affaire ? Je vois, elle ne serait pas rousse ta petite affaire ?

Harry leur sourit mystérieusement, trouvant là une échappatoire rapide pour éviter de trop leur en dire sur sa nuit.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux me parler, dit-il en continuant de sourire et en rougissant un peu.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Tess pour entrer dans la grande salle. Elle se dirigea vers Harry, sous le regard envieux d'une grande partie des garçons présent. Elle s'approcha de Harry et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés. Ron et Hermione les regardèrent amusés.

Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

Harry rougit de plus belle ce qui fit rigoler ses deux amis, et il les rejoignant dans leur hilarité, sous le regard interrogatif de Tess. Une fois qu'ils eurent arrêté de rire, Harry recommença à parler.

Je manque à mon devoir de gentleman. Tess, je te présent mes meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ron, Hermione, voici Tess, ma petite amie.

Nous nous sommes déjà vus hier soir dans la salle commune, et nous avons un peu discuté. Dit Tess.

Désolé mais on doit vous laisser, elle prit Ron par le bras et l'obligea à se lever, il faut que l'on aille distribuer les emplois du temps. A tout à l'heure.

Ils se levèrent et s'éloignèrent du couple pour se rendre à la table des professeurs où MacGonagall les attendait.

Alors, tu as pu t'installer tranquillement ? Demanda Harry à sa petite amie.

Oui, j'ai même pu faire la connaissance de tes amis. Ils sont plutôt gentils, mais ils n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions sur ce que tu avais fais cet été et sur notre relation.

Je crois que je leur dois bien une petite explication.

Oui. Bon, alors, et toi, raconte-moi ta soirée. Tess demanda cela si impatiemment que Harry en sourit.

Et bien je dirais tout simplement que j'ai une chambre personnelle à Poudlard.

Tess émit un petit cri d'excitation (n/a : ne vous faites pas trop d'idées, elle est juste contente.) et se jeta dans les bras de Harry.

Hey, dit celui-ci, du calme, je n'ai fais que trouver la chambre.

Tu n'aime pas que je me jette dans tes bras ? Si ça te dérange à ce point, je ne recommencerai plus. Elle prit alors un air faussement vexé.

Non, je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas ça, mais il y a beaucoup de monde qui nous regarde et puis, je n'ai rien fait d'extraordinaire.

En plus, il faut que j'ai une bonne raison pour te sauter dessus ?

Harry lui sourit. Il savait que sa petite amie le taquinait, et cela l'amusait beaucoup, mais il n'aimait pas s'afficher de la sorte, préférant les moments d'intimité. Ses deux amis revinrent alors avec les emplois du temps de leur année.

Tiens Harry, tu va être surpris par notre emploi du temps. En plus, on ne va pas avoir cours ce matin, mais on va devoir aller voir MacGonagall pour se renseigner et s'inscrire à nos nouvelles options.

Super, dit Harry sans aucune motivation.

Il prit le parchemin que lui tendait Hermione et commença à le lire. Il fut quelque peu déprimé en voyant tous les cours qu'il devrait suivre. Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune où les attendait le professeur MacGonagall, pour leurs expliquer le déroulement de leur première matinée.


	8. Chapter 8 : Premiers cours

Avis, Avis, Avis a la population des lecteurs de ma sublimissime fiction ( sans fausse modestie, je trouve qu'elle est vraiment magnifique ). Je publie ce chapitre après un long arrêt qui devrais bientôt prendre fin, même si je ne sais pas encore quand, car l'inspiration est , comme chacun se doit de le savoir, assez insaisissable, et que par corollaire, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais fini le prochain chapitre … donc, pas de date pour une nouvelle parution, alors, courage, l'attente n'intensifie-t-elle pas le plaisir ?

**Chapitre 8 : Premiers cours.**

Le professeur MacGonagall attendait patiemment dans la salle commune de Griffondor que les sixièmes années soit tous là. Elle regardait tour à tour les élèves présents, et s'arrêta sur Harry, le regard froid et distant.

-Bien, je crois que tout le monde est présent, dit-elle quand Dean Thomas et Finnigan Seamus furent entré. Ayant eu vos buses l'année dernière, vous venez d'entrer dans le second cycle des études de sorcellerie. Certain changement vont s'effectuer pour vous en ce qui concerne les matières que vous étudierez cette année ainsi que l'année prochaine. C'est pour cela que vous êtes convoqué, séparément il va de soit, dans mon bureau pour faire un bilan de vos buses et vous inscrire aux disciplines qui vous sont accessible. Une liste sera accrochée au tableau qui se trouve à l'entrer de la salle commune indiquant l'heure à laquelle vous êtes attendus.

Elle partit vers la porte de la salle commune, qu'elle passa après avoir afficher les horaires de passage. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Tess décidèrent d'aller dans le parc, n'étant convoqué qu'en fin de matinée, pour profiter du soleil estival tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

-Harry ? Demanda Hermione, que s'est-il passé cet été? Personne ne nous a rien dit.

-Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, dit froidement Harry. Vous n'êtes pas prêt pour entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire.

-Nous ne sommes pas prêts à entendre quoi ? Je crois que nous sommes tes amis et que nous avons le droit de savoir, nous nous inquiétons pour toi, dit Ron.

-Oui, nous n'avons réussi qu'à avoir quelques fragments de ce qui c'est passé cet été, et nous espérions que tu nous aiderais à comprendre ce qui c'est passé.

-Je suis désolé, mais vous ne vous adressez pas a la bonne personne. Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il s'est passé cet été. Du moins pour le moment. Je comprends que vous vouliez tout connaître, et je vous donnerai une explication en temps voulu, mais en attendant, demandez à Dumbledore de vous remettre ce que je vous ai envoyez durant les vacances. Et une fois que vous aurez fait ce qu'il faut, vous connaîtrez la vérité.

Harry avait réagit de façon froide et distante avec ses meilleurs amis, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il approche de trop près la guerre et l'ordre, et encore moins des Genii. Les Genii, personne à part Dumbledore ne soupçonnait leur existence, mise a part Voldemort et quelques sorciers ayant eu la chance de lire certains livres rares. Ils n'étaient apparus qu'une seule fois, et même si leurs actes avait inquiété le monde sorcier, personne ne pouvait se prononcer sur eux, que ce soit pour dire qui ils étaient, ni de quel camp ils faisaient partie. Harry se leva et quitta le groupe pour aller marcher un peu, abandonnant Ron et Hermione d'une façon assez peu poli. Tess pris alors la parole.

-Je crois que vous devriez aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, il a beaucoup de chose à vous dire, mais il faut que vous le lui demandiez.

Puis elle se leva pour aller rejoindre Harry qui était maintenant au abord de la forêt interdite, mais après quelques pas, elle se retourna vers les deux amis.

-Ne le jugez pas sans savoir, ne faite pas la même erreur que les autres, il est encore votre ami, et il ne cherche qu'à faire votre bien.

Elle se repartit en courant vers Harry qui venait de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, le regard perdu dans les arbres se dressant devant lui. Ron fulminait, Harry leur avait parlé comme s'ils étaient des étrangers, alors qu'ils étaient amis avec lui depuis leur première année.

-Il ne manque pas d'air, nous faire ça, à nous, mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il ne se souvient pas que nous avons toujours été là pour lui ?

-Toujours ? Lui demanda ironiquement Hermione.

Ron lui jeta un regard glacial, mais ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

Dumbledore était assit derrière son bureau lorsque Ron et Hermione frappèrent à la porte.

-Entrez, dit le vieil homme, je vous attendais. Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu vous recevoir hier soir, mais un contre temps m'en a empêché. Je suppose que vous avez eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec Harry, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas souhaité répondre à vos questions.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

-Nous ne le reconnaissons plus, il a vraiment changé depuis l'année dernière, il ne nous parle plus, il est froid et distant avec nous. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas grand chose, alors je vais vous dire ce que je sais. Mais d'abord, je dois vous remettre quelque-chose. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau pour en sortir un petit sac de cuir. Harry m'a demandé de vous donner cela quand l'année scolaire commencerait, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je vous avais demandé de venir hier soir.

Ron prit le sac de cuir et l'ouvrirent. Ils furent étonnés en découvrant ce qu'il contenait. Une petite balle dorée, de la taille d'un vif d'or, et dont la surface était gravée 'une multitude de symbole étrange, une montre magique dont le cadrant ne montrer non pas l'heure, mais tournait dans tout les sens, ralentissant et accélérant de facon hasardeuse, le contour de la montre gravé de symbole semblable à ceux sur la balle dorée, ainsi qu'une carte de Poudlard et une lettre. Intrigués par tout cela, ils ouvrirent la lettre.

_Cher Ron et Hermion. _

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que Dumbledore à pour une fois fais ce qu'il devait faire. Je comprends que vous soyez déboussolé par le contenu du sac, mais sachez que je vous ai donné tout cela dans un but bien précis : retrouve la salle aux arcanes. Vous avez en votre possession tous les éléments qui vous permettront de retrouver cette salle. Cette salle vous permettra de connaître la vérité sur tous les événements de ces vacances. Mais ce n'est l'unique raison pour laquelle je vous ai donné ces objets. En effet, trouver cette salle, n'est pas qu' une quête pour la vérité. Je veux savoir si vous êtes capable d'entendre et de comprendre ce qui se passe dans le monde actuel, mais surtout, si vous êtes capable d'intervenir pour changer ça. _

_Ne cherchez pas à m'interroger, vous ne ferais que mettre un termes définitif, et j'insiste sur ce mot, a votre quêtes. Je crois que le mieux pour le moment est que nous ne nous parlions plus, aussi bien pour votre sécurité que pour ne pas détruire complètement notre amitié, car même si ça peut te sembler étrange, je considère que nous sommes toujours amis._

_Harry_

_P.S : La clef des révélations n'est invisible que pour ceux qui voient le ciel au-dessus de leur tête._

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent quelques instants sans bouger ou dire un mot, lisant et relisant la lettre. Dumbledore les regardaient, les yeux pleins de malice. Dès qu'ils eurent finit de contempler les objets que leurs avait laissés Harry, le professeur Dumbledore repris la parole.

-Je crois qu'il vous a réservé quelques épreuves amusantes, dit-il amusé. Bien, revenons à ce que je sais de cet été. Tout d'abord, je sais que Harry a passé son permis de transplanage et qu'il est désormais le nouveau recordman en ce qui concerne la rapidité de sa formation, car il est devenu titulaire de son permis une heure et quinze minutes environ après s'être inscrit pour les cours.

Ron et Hermione étouffèrent un cri de surprise.

-Aussi, j'ai appris qu'il était devenu le propriétaire d'un grand domaine ainsi que d'une maison dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Mais ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ait passé l'été en compagnie du professeur Véralis et de sa fille.

-C'est tout ce que vous savez sur ce qu'il s'est passé cet été, demanda Ron, déçu.

-Oui, ou du moins c'est ce dont je suis sûre.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il s'est passé autre chose qui concerne Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Dit Hermione.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, c'est pour cela que je préfère ne rien dire. Bien, je crois que vous avez rendez-vous avec le professeur MacGonagall.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent et sortir du bureau directorial avec leurs sacs de cuir.

Harry attendait avec Tess devant le bureau de MacGonagall, discutant de tout et de rien. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre trop longtemps car la porte du bureau de la directrice de leur maison s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Seamus. La voix du professeur MacGonagall se fit entendre peu après.

-Harry Potter.

Harry entra dans la pièce et alla s'assoire dans le fauteuil qui faisais face au professeur.

-Bonjours M.Potter, dit cette dernière d'un ton presque hostile.

-Bonjour professeur, dit Harry d'une voix amusée.

-Ne perdons pas de temps en discussions inutiles, que voulez-vous faire après vos ASPIC ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Harry.

-Vous ne savez pas ? Vous savez quand même les options que vous allez prendre cette année ? Demanda-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Oui professeur, dit Harry en essayant de ne pas rigoler de l'attitude puérile de MacGonagall.

-Et ? S'impatienta celle ci.

-Je prendrai les options Conjuration et Rituel, ainsi que Duel.

-M.Potter, vous moqueriez vous de moi ? Ces options sont les plus difficiles que nous proposions à Poudlard. Vous n'avez pas le niveau pour suivre ces cours.

-Je le sais professeur. Mais j'insiste pour m'y inscrire.

-Bien, vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre après. Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry sortit du bureau de son professeur principal avec un grand sourire, car la première partie de l'une de ses plans venait de se mettre en place. Il alla vers Tess d'un pas joyeux et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant qu'elle ne soit appelée par le professeur MacGonagall. Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant que sa petite amie ne ressorte de son entrevue avec un sourire qui en disait long.

-Phase une : accomplie, dit-elle.

-Bien, il faut fêter ça, dit Harry. Viens, je vais te faire visiter nos appartements.

Ils partirent en direction de la tour des Griffondors d'un pas léger, discutant de leur plan, rigolant à la tête que ferai les autres en le découvrant.

Harry et Tess arrivèrent dans la grande salle qu'au milieu du dîner, ayant profité de leur moment d'intimité pour un petit «°câlin ». Ils allèrent d'asseoir près de Ron et Hermione qui les ignorèrent.

-Je crois que Dumbledore leur a donné ton petit cadeau, dit Tess à l'oreille de Harry.

-En effet, mais il fallait bien que je leur donne une opportunité de comprendre, et puis-je leur ai donné une énigme pas très difficile, non ?

-C'est sûr que quand on connaît la solution, elle n'est pas difficile. En tout cas, il semblerait qu'ils t'en veulent, vu comme ils te regardent.

-Ca promet, soupira Harry.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. A la fin de celui ci, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence.

-Je voudrais faire quelques annonces. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous prévenir que la coupe de Quidditch de cette année va être écourté.

Les élèvent protestèrent vivement à cette déclaration, mais le professeur Dumbledore mit fin aux discutions d'un geste de la main.

-Cependant, tous les matchs auront belle et bien lieux, mais ils seront effectués dans le premier semestre. Cela ayant pour but de permettre la mise en place du premier tournoi inter-collège européen de Quidditch. Les délégations de Beauxbatons, Drumstrang, Liloues, Bromontere et Walkin arriverons en février et entrerons en compétition contre notre meilleure équipe. Aussi, le capitaine de cette équipe pourra changer certain de ses joueurs en intégrant à ses effectifs des élèves de toutes les maisons.

Une exclamation de joue envahit la grande salle.

-Aussi, la coupe inter-collège de Quidditch ne sera pas le seul événement nouveau cette année. Un nouveau tournoi est en cours de préparation. Il s'agit d'un tournoi de chasse au sorcier.

La grande salle s'emplit une nouvelle fois de cri de joie.

Harry avait entendu parler de ce jeu durant l'été, via la gazette. Il s'agissait d'un affrontement entre plusieurs équipes dans une arène de combat et dont le gagnant était l'équipe qui avait réussi à être la dernière en jeux. Cela ressemblait à du paintball moldu, sauf qu'a la place de bille de couleurs et de pistolet, ils avaient les baguettes et lançaient des sorts.

Les élèves finirent rapidement leur repas et se précipitèrent vers le fond de la grande salle où le professeur MacGonagall avais posé une pile de livre expliquant les règles de la chasse au sorcier. Harry et Tess finirent calmement de manger et allèrent eux aussi chercher un exemplaire et partirent pour se préparer au cours de botanique qui était prévu pour toute l'après-midi.

Le lendemain matin, les Griffondors commencèrent les cours avec 2 heures de sortilège, en commun avec les Serdaigles, avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick. La leçon du jour portait sur les sortilèges permettant de respirer sous l'eau, et Harry put voir qu'il aurait pu utiliser tout un tas de sorts lors de sa seconde épreuve au tournoi des trois sorciers. Le sort de Ersoulo était sans doute le plus pratique car il permettait non seulement de respirer sous l'eau, mais aussi de parler, et donc de lancer des sorts, ce qui était un point non négligeable lorsque l'on a à faire avec un strangulot ou n'importe quel autre monstre aquatique qui cherche à vous faire du mal.

S'ensuivit un double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, avec le professeur Véralis. Tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience le cours du nouveau professeur, voulant en savoir plus sur celui qui était apparut d'une façon assez incroyable dans la grande salle lors de la répartition. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de DCFM et aperçurent que cette année encore, ils avaient ce cours en commun avec les Serpentard. Poussant un soupir de morosité, ils se mirent en rang près de la porte. Le professeur Véralis ouvrit vint leur ouvrire quelques instant plus tard, les laissant entrer. Harry et Tess allèrent s'installer au fond de la classe, pour être un peu tranquille, car ils avaient déjà fini programme de DCFM durant les vacances.( Il faut bien trouver un intérêt à avoir un prof dans son entourage…).

Bonjours, je me présente, je suis Merlios Véralis, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM.

Il prit la liste des élèves et y lança un sort. Un instant plus tard, une croix était présente à coté de chaque nom sur la liste.

-Bien, je vois que tout le monde est présent. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire cette année. L'année dernière, je crois que vous avez eu un professeur assez … particulier, qui vous a fait étudier plus que de raison, mais a … oublié le coté pratique de la DCFM. Nous allons remédier à ça. Nous ferons, durant les deux mois à venir, les T.P. que vous n'avez pas fait l'année dernière, puis nous pourrons commencer le programme de cette année, qui nous fera voir les créature classé D-2.

Une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre dans les rangs.

-Mais Professeur, les créature de type D-2 sont trop dangereuse pour que nous les étudions déjà, dit Hermione.

-Normalement, il est vrai que l'on ne les étudie qu'en classe d'ASPIC +3, mais au vu du retour de Voldemort ( la salle fit un sursaut en entendant ce nom), je suis autorisé à vous les montrer. D'ailleurs, je pense que la plupart des créatures que nous verrons sont inconnu de la plupart d'entre vous. Qui sait ce que signifie D-2 ? Hermione leva la main.

-Mlle Granger.

-Le D signifie Danger, et le 2 est le niveau de danger. Plus le nombre est petit, plus la créature est dangereuse.

- 5 points pour Griffondor. Maintenant, qui peut me donner le nom d'une créature de rang D-2 ?

Hermione leva la main, comme à son habitude, mais à la grande surprise de tout le monde, Neville leva lui aussi le doigt, suivit de Harry et Tess pour les Griffondors , ainsi que Malefoy et Parkinson, chez les Serpentards.

-M. Londubat.

-L'O..Ob… l'Oberon, dit-il en tremblant légèrement.

Le professeur Véralis le jaugea du regard un instant, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Hermione ne semblait pas connaître cette créature.

-M. Londubat, cet animal vient de passer dans la catégorie S, mais vous ne pouviez pas le savoir. Donc, j'accepte cette réponse … 5 points pour Griffondor. M. Malefoy, pouvez-vous m'en cité une autre ?

-Les détraqueurs.

-Exact. 5 points à Serpentard. Bien, je vois que quelques-uns d'entre vous sont au courant, ce n'est pas plus mal. Un dernier ?

Harry leva la main.

-Oui, Harry ?

-L'éphiréon.

Les élèves d'origine sorcière commencèrent à rigolé, Malefoy se levant même pour s'adresser à Harry.

-Alors Potter ? tu as lu trop de conte pour enfants ? Tu as peur de créature imaginaire ?

-M. Malefoy, 5 points de moins pour interruption intempestive de mon cour. Et je tiens aussi a vous signaler que les éphiréons ne sont pas imaginaire, bien que dans la plupart des conte pour enfant sorcier, leurs "aptitudes" soient quelques peu exagérées.

Un murmure se fit entendre dans la classe, les élèves ayant du mal a croire qu'un créature de conte puisse réellement exister.

-Bien je crois que nous avons trouvé notre premier sujet de cours. Mais revenons à nos dragons, je tiens tout d'abord à vous faire passer une évaluation, pour former des groupes de travaux. Venez près de mon bureau avec votre baguette.

Les élèves virent se placer à coté du bureau professoral pendant que le professeur Véralis rangeait les tables sur le coté de la salle et faisait apparaître des coussins sur les murs.

-Parfait, passons aux choses sérieuses, je vais vous demander de vous mettre par groupe de deux. Vous allez lancer les sorts que je vous demande sur votre partenaire quand je vous le demanderai. Il fit apparaître des matelas sur les murs et le sol de la salle de cours d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Bien, en place.

Les élèves se mirent deux par deux, et Harry se mit bien sure avec Tess.

-Vous allez commencer par des sortilèges simple, comme l'expelliarmus pour que je puisse voir votre niveau et ainsi pouvoir faire des groupes de travail. En position.

Les élèves se mirent en position de combat, baguette devant eux, visant leurs partenaires. Le professeur Véralis se mis en bout de rangé.

-Les élèves à ma droite lanceront le sort et leurs partenaires devront lutter pour ne pas être désarmé. Allez-y.

Aussitôt ces mots dit, des rayons de lumière rouge fusèrent, envoyant quelques-uns uns des élèves sur les matelas disposés dans la salle. Tess avait envoyé un sortilège à Harry, mais celui ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Allons, Tess, fais un petit effort, dit-il en souriant de plus belle.

-Très drôle Harry. Ca serai plus simple que tu baisse légèrement tes protections.

Harry lui sourit, mais il se figea lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

-Alors Potter, ta petite amie a des problèmes avec un sort aussi simple ?

-Ce cher Drago, toujours à se mêler de choses qui ne le regarde pas. Il faudrait que quelqu'un lui explique que ce n'est pas bien de faire cela, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Tess.

Sur ces mots, Tess leva la baguette pour jeter le sort à Malefoy, mais fut interrompu par le regard autoritaire de son père, la dissuadant de faire le moindre geste offensif envers le Serpentard.

-Bien, arrêtez s'il vous plait. Immédiatement, les sorts stoppèrent. Je vois que le niveau de votre classe est pour le moins satisfaisant, bien que certain ai du mal à repousser leurs partenaires, mais cela n'est pas grave. Maintenant, inversons les rôles. En place.

Aussitôt, les élèves devant envoyer le sort se mirent en position. Cependant, Harry ne fit aucun geste, ne semblant pas vouloir lancer le sort.

-Allez-y.

Comme quelques instant avant, les élèves servant de cible au sort furent jeté violemment en arrière, atterrissant lourdement sur les matelas. Harry, quant à lui ne lança pas le sortilège, restant immobile, n'amorçant aucun geste. Drago, se tenait courbé devant Parkinson, ayant résisté à son sort, mais avait quand même perdu sa baguette. Il remarqua néanmoins l'attitude du Griffondor et ne se fit pas prier pour lui lancer une remarque sarcastique.

-Et bien Potter, on dirait que tu n'es pas meilleur que ta petite amie, c'est vraiment pathétique. Mais il faut voir le bon coté des choses, tu as enfin trouvé une personne aussi nul que toi. Un vrai couple d'incapable.

Harry ne releva même pas la réplique de Malefoy, restant stoïque malgré la colère qui montait en lui. Tess remarqua rapidement cela et avança vers lui pour le calmer, mais Harry réagit d'une manière étrange, regardant dans le vide, laissant voir un léger sourire, ce qui inquiéta Tess quelques instant. Soudain, elle comprit pourquoi Harry ne faisait rien, et sourit à son tour. C'est vrai, pourquoi s'emporter maintenant, alors qu'il suffisait d'attendre quelques minutes pour pouvoir s'expliquer avec Malefoy. En effet, quelques instant plus tard, le professeur Véralis les interrompis pour séparer les plus en avance du reste du groupe.

-Je crois que tout le monde a au moins lancé un sort. Je dois vous dire que je suis assez déçu par votre niveau. Il est anormal que des 6° année ne sache pas lancer parfaitement ce sortilège ou y résister. Je crois savoir que l'année dernière, certain élèves avait créé une association clandestine pour travailler. Donc je demanderai aux personnes qui connaîtraient son ou ses fondateurs de bien vouloir leur demander de remettre en place cette association. Aussi, pour vous permettre de travailler au mieux et de vous remettre à niveau, je ne vous donnerais pour seul devoir que la participation obligatoire à cette association. Cela étant dit, je vais vous séparer en deux groupe de travail. Les élèves que j'appellerai iront se placer dans un coin de la salle pour s'entraîner au sort de désarmement de niveau supérieur. M. Malefoy.

Malefoy se dirigea la tête haute vers le coin de la salle que le professeur de DCFM lui avait indiqué, ayant un niveau « supérieur » au reste de la classe, mais déchanta lorsqu'il vit arriver Harry et Tess.

-Potter ? Siffla-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? Le professeur a dit que seul les élèves compétant devait venir ici, or tu n'as même pas désarmé ta partenaire, tu ne l'as même pas fait bouger. Retourne voir les autres, Londubat sera un parfait partenaire pour toi.

-Malefoy… mais que va t'on bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu es vraiment désespérant. Il faut que l'on te reprenne en main, que dirais-tu d'être mon partenaire pour la fin du cours ? A moins que tu n'ais peur d'un pauvre nul qui ne sait même pas lancer un simple sort de désarmement.

-Je n'ai pas peur Potter, je n'ai peur de personne, et encore moins de toi.

-Parfait.

Le professeur Véralis arriva quelques instant plus tard pour donner les consignes de travail au groupe, leur demandant de s'entraîner à lancer les différents sortilèges de désarmement qu'ils connaissaient.

-Allez Potter, en garde, dit Malefoy en le mettant en joue.

Harry ne bougea pas, adoptant la même attitude que lors de la première partie du cours.

-C'est comme tu veux, dit le Serpentard. Expelliarmus.

Le sort se dirigea vers Harry, le percutant de plein fouet, mais ne fit aucun effet au survivant, laissant pantois Malefoy.

-Mais …. Mais …. Mais… bafouilla-t-il incrédule.

-Alors Malefoy, tu n'arrive pas non plus à lancer un sort aussi simple ?

-Ne crois pas que tu en ais fini avec moi Potter. Impedimenta, cria-t-il, mais sans résultat.

-Allez Malefoy, fais un petit effort, tu ne crois pas que ton père serait indigné s'il te voyait rater tes sorts comme cela, surtout face à un Griffondor, qui plus est, un Potter.

Drago était de plus en plus en colère, laissant sa rage prendre le pas sur la raison, lançant de plus en plus de sortilège, sans pour autant désarmer Harry.

-Attend, je vais te montrer comment on fait.

Harry leva lentement sa baguette et fit un mouvement imperceptible avec, murmurant un vague expelliarmus que nul n'entendit, mis à part Tess. Le rayon rouge typique du sort le dirigea vers le Serpentard qui s'était mis en position de défense, prêt à encaisser le sort, mais quel ne fut pas la surprise de tout le monde lorsque Malefoy quitta terre pour voler à travers la salle et pour s'écraser contre le mur, où les matelas ne purent amortir suffisamment le choc, et tomba évanoui.

-M. Potter, veuillez venir me voir s'il vous plait, demanda le professeur Véralis, visiblement en colère.

Harry se résigna à aller voir son professeur, soupirant fortement.

-Mais où vous croyez-vous Potter, je ne vous ai pas demandé de massacrer vos camarades, mais de vous exercer au sort de désarmement, dit-il d'un ton autoritaire. Mais je comprends que ce cours puisse vous ennuyer, lui murmura-t-il ensuite. Veuillez amener M. Malefoy à l'infirmerie, reprit-il à haute voix. Mlle Véralis, accompagnait les je vous pris.

Harry jeta un sort de lévitation au corps inerte de Malefoy et sortit, suivit de près par Tess.

-Harry, je tiens à te félicité, tu viens de donner le coup de départ du plan "retourner la fouine bondissante".°», dit cette dernière, prenant un faux air sérieux.

-Merci Tess, c'est un grand honneur que d'avoir eu le privilège de lancer cette mission, surtout si cela me permet de régler certain compte avec Drago, dit-il en rentrant dans son jeu.

Ils continuèrent leur petit jeu jusque devant l'infirmerie où il laissèrent Malefoy au bon soin de Mlle Pomfresh, puis repartirent, se dirigeant vers le parc.

Harry s'assit face à la forêt interdite, prenant Tess dans ses bras, contemplant la mer de verdure qui s'étendait devant lui, la regardant onduler au gré du vent.

-Harry, je sais que tu ne veux pas que l'on parle de ça, mais il faut que l'on discute de Ron et Hermione.

-Tess, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut dire. Ils doivent passer l'épreuve s'ils veulent savoir tout de cet été, ce que j'ai fait, ce que je dois assumer maintenant que je me suis lancé dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont réagir à ce que je vais leur dire, mais ils voudront savoir, et c'est leur droit.

-Mais tu risque de les perdre. Tu ne dois pas tout leur dire, ils ne doivent savoir que le strict nécessaire. Et puis, tu n'as rien à te reprocher pour Lestrange. Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait.

-Peut-être, mais en faisant cela, je me suis rabaissé au niveau de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas si je mérite encore leur amitié, et même toi.

-Moi ? dit Tess surprise, mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser que tu ne me mérite pas ? tu n'es pas un assassin comme Voldemort, tu n'as fais que te défendre et rendre justice à Sirius.

-C'est justement ce qui me dérange, qui suis-je pour me rendre justice moi-même ? Et puis, c'est la manière d'agir de Voldemort. Je deviens comme lui, je me laisse prendre à son jeu, je me suis rendu justice moi-même cette fois ci, mais qu'est ce que je ferai la prochaine fois, qu'est ce qui m'empêchera de me faire justice quand bon me semble ?

-Tu n'es pas comme ça, ce qui c'est passé avec Lestrange est une exception, tu ne perds jamais le contrôle, sauf cette seule et unique fois, alors ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'arrivera plus.

Au fur et à mesure de la discussion entre Tess et Harry, une petit silhouette, caché dans l'ombre des arbres, avançait vers le couple. Tess, qui avait prit Harry dans ces bras pour le réconforter dans cette crise de conscience, remarqua la petite créature qui venait d'apparaître à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Elle était assez petite pour tenir dans une main, et avait le pelage d'un noir jais. On aurait put la confondre avec un chaton, si elle n'avait pas eu une paire d'ailes dans le dos, lui permettant de rester en suspension au-dessus du sol.

L'étrange petit animal s'avança vers le couple.

-Bonjours maître Harry, dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence.

Harry, qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver, sursauta lorsqu'il l'entendit.

-Pan ! s'écria-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La petite créature vint se poser dans la main ouverte de Harry.

-Que mon maître soit rassuré, rien de grave n'est arrivé. Je suis juste venu l'informer que les préparatifs au manoir sont finis. Aussi, le passage est préparé comme le maître l'a demandé et il ne reste plus qu'à l'enclencher ici.

-C'est parfait Pan, et arrête de m'appeler maître.

-Bien maître ; dit-il en souriant.

Harry lui lança un regard rageur puis lui sourit en voyant que ce dernier se moquait de lui.

-Dis-moi Pan, est-ce qu'il te plairait de vivre ici, avec nous pour toute l'année scolaire ?

-Je serai ravi de rester avec vous.

-Et bien c'est décidé, tu restes.

L'après midi se déroula assez rapidement. le cour de soin aux créatures magiques fut intéressant, et l'étude du vivet doré, petit oiseau sphérique qui vole avec une surprenante agilité, capable de changer de vitesse ou de direction presque instantanément. Ses plumes dorées et ses yeux rouge rubis sont si recherchés que durant une période le vivet était menacé d'extinction. L'utilisation du vivet dans les matches de Quidditch n'arrangeait rien étant donné qu'il mourait en général dès qu'il se faisait attraper par l'un des joueurs. Le vivet est devenu une espèce protégée; il existe maintenant des châtiments stricts si l'on en blesse ou si l'on en capture un. Des sanctuaires pour le vivet ont été créés un peu partout dans le monde, et un objet magique, le Vif d'Or, a remplacé l'oiseau au Quidditch.

Avant le repas, le professeur Dumbledore convoqua Harry dans son bureau.

-Bonjours Harry.

-Bonjour, répondit froidement celui ci.

-Je sais que nous ne sommes plus en très bon terme, mais je doit te demander un service. Le professeur Véralis voudrait que tu réouvres l'A.D. pour permettre au élèves de se remettre a niveau après une année de cours de DCFM assez spéciale. Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée car il faut que les élèves sache se défendre, maintenant plus que jamais.

-D'accord.

-Bien. Aussi je voulais te demander une chose. As-tu réellement retrouvé la salle aux arcanes ?

-Je crois que vous ne me prenez pas assez au sérieux, mais je vais vous faire une confidence. J'ai déjà retrouvé la salle, mais aussi l'une des cinq chambres perdues.

Dumbledore accusa le coup. Une des chambres perdues, cela était impossible, personne depuis les fondateurs n'en avez retrouvé la trace, tous les sortilèges les plus puissants avez étaient utilisés pour les retrouver mais sans succès. Des centaines de personnes avaient passé leur vie à chercher ces chambres mythiques, et Harry Potter, du haut de ses dix-sept ans venait de retrouver l'une d'entre elle, mais aussi l'une des pièces les plus inaccessible du château, la salle aux arcanes, où seulement sept personnes avaient déjà eu le privilège d'entrer, à savoir les quatre fondateurs, deux des plus illustres directeurs de Poudlard et un jeune élève qui s'avérait être le grand père de ce jeune homme, Henri Potter.

-C'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas avoir retrouvé l'une des cinq chambres, il faut que tu sois l'un des héritiers pour cela.

-C'est justement ce que je suis. Mais vous devriez le savoir car vous êtes vous même détenteur du secret des Potter. Mais je vais vous laissez deviner quelle chambre j'ai trouvé.

Sur ses mots, Harry se leva et sorti rapidement du bureau directorial.


	9. Chapter 9 : Explications, Inventions

Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais j'avais prévenu que les chapitres arriveraient à leurs rythmes. D'ailleurs je tiens a préciser que le chapitre 10 n'est pas encore entamé. Le fait est que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire. Le manque d'inspiration y est pour beaucoup, la flémardise aussi. Mais j'ai perdu les quelques sources d'inspirations que j'avais, en l'occurrence les fictions publier sur ce site, qui pour la plupart sont abandonner en cours, ce qui me tente de plus en plus … néanmoins, je tiens a dire, qu'a ce jour, je n'abandonnerai pas (et non, vous devrais encore attendre des mois pour voir paraître un chapitre miteux, mais vous ne serez pas débarrasser de moi pour autant… ).

Cela dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**RAR : Maugrei : pour ce qui est de l'individu en blanc, je dirai qu'il est a la fois plusieurs personnes, un espèce de mixe entre différent sorcier dont Henry, le grand-père de Harry. Pour la salle des arcannes, c'est le noyau de Poudlard, la salle de contrôle d'où les fondateurs dirigés le château, c'est en quelque sorte le bureau commun à tous les fondateurs, mais tu en sauras plus dès que Hermione et Draco y entrerons. Voilou … encore merci de ta rewiew.**

**Merci également a sahada, onarluca et théalie pour leurs rewiews … d'ailleurs, quatres c'est peu, meme si je sais que le fait que j'annonce le mise en suspend de la fiction n'à pas aider. Enfin, c'est pas grave, du moment que l'histoire plais à au moins une ou deux personne. **

**Chapitre 9 : Explications, Invention, Exclusion.**

Harry venait de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore, et se dirigeait vers la salle commune de griffondor pour y retrouver Tess, se baladant un peu dans des couloirs plus ou moins fréquenté du château, laissant libre cours à ses pensées. Il n'y avait aucuns bruit sinon le son de ses propres pas et les murmures des tableaux. Mais une ombre progressait dans la pénombre des couloirs, a peine éclairé par quelques chandelles oubliées, à la poursuite de notre héros. Les tableaux ne regardant sans grand intérêt l'évolution des deux seules personnes encore dans les couloirs malgré l'heure tardive. L'ombre, se rapprochant de plus en plus de Harry, tout en essayant de se dissimuler, serrer sa baguette de toutes ses forces, en prévision de la vengeance qu'il allait faire. N'étant qu'a quelques pas derrière le griffondor qui prenait un couloir adjacent, disparaissant quelques instants au yeux de son poursuivant, l'ombre s'élança pour enfin, se faire justice, selon lui, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand ayant prit le couloir de sa proie, il ne trouva qu'un couloir vide, sans aucune trace d'un quelconque passage. Restant immobile dans la pénombre, scrutant le couloir où devrait se trouver son ennemi, il sursauta en entendant une voix dans son dos.

-Alors Draco ? Que me veux-tu ?

Le serpentard se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez a nez avec son pire ennemi, le griffondor le plus célèbre de Poudlard.

-Potter…

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il lança l'un des sortilège les plus craint par les sorciers.

-MEXTRIAM, hurla Draco.

Mais Harry, loin de prendre peur, envoya le sort sur un mur d'un simple geste de la main. Malefoy, prit de cours, n'arriva pas a cacher son étonnement derrière son habituelle masque d'impassibilité. Ne revenant pas qu'un élève de sixième année arrive à repousser un sortilège de torture et cela sans se servir de sa baguette.

-Allons Draco, j'espérais avoir un affrontement dans les règles, mais pas devoir subir se genre de coup bas, dit Harry, l'air faussement déçu. Et puis, il ne faut pas jeter un tel sortilège a la légère, poursuivit il en avançant lentement vers son adversaire de toujours. Qui sait a qui tu as affaire ? Finit il en souriant sadiquement, une lueur malsaine lui passant dans le regard.

-Je sais très bien a qui j'ai affaire Potter, et tu ne me fais pas peur avec ta petite mise en scène ridicule. Tu disparais pour réapparaître derrière moi et jouer les méchant. Mais tu espère que je prenne au sérieux un rigolo comme toi ? Tu me fais pitié à toujours te prendre pour ce que tu n'es pas. Un minable, un moins que rien, incapable de faire autre chose que de faire le malin pour ne pas montrer à quel point sa vie est misérable, pathétique, voila ce que tu es.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? demanda ironiquement Harry, arrêtant sa progression vers Draco. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Souffla t il pour lui-même. Ca va pas être facile de le retourner finalement.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu sera bientôt mort et enterré, ainsi que ta copine, si bien sur elle ne deviens pas obéissante. Elle n'est pas trop mal physiquement, mais il va falloir la dresser un peu pour la rendre plus docile.

A ces mots, Harry jeta un regard polaire à Malefoy, lui faisant craindre le pire. Harry repris son avancé vers Draco. Ce dernier commença à prendre peur. En effet, toutes les lumières disparaissaient, plongeant le couloir dans le noir le plus profond, les pupilles de Harry devenant de plus en plus lumineuse, contrastant avec la noirceur du décor environnant, comme deux néons dans un abysse glaciale, hypnotique et terrifiant, donnant l'horrible impression d'être en haut d'une falaise, le vide sous nos pied nous tendant les bras, un vertige de terreur. Ce regard, Draco l'avais déjà rencontré dans les yeux rouges de haine de Voldemort. Prit de panique, il essaya de s'enfuir, mais son corps refusa de bouger.

-Ne parle plus jamais de Tess comme cela, dit Harry d'une voix froide et haineuse dans un murmure. Tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer ce que je te ferai subir si tu ose ne serai ce que penser a elle. Voldemort ne ferai office que d'enfant de cœur vis-à-vis de moi.

Trouvant un courage, ou une stupidité, insoupçonné, Draco arriva a dire la chose a la fois la plus déplacer et la plus stupide qu'il soit.

-N'oubli pas Potter, il est l'héritier de serpentard, le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, et tu es sa cible préféré, mais n'ai pas trop peur, car c'est les moldu et les sang-de-bourbes qui partirons les premiers, comme Salazar le voulait.

-Que sais tu de Salazar Serpentard, Malefoy ?

-Sûrement plus que toi Potter, répondit il sur un ton de défi.

-Je pense qu'il faut que quelqu'un t'ouvre les yeux sur ton « maître » vénéré et son ascendance.

Harry passa devant Draco qui pour une raison inconnu le suivit , son corps bougeant indépendamment que sa volonté, qui cela dit en passant, voulais partir le plus vite possible dans le sens opposé. Parcourant durant ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, Draco demanda a Harry ou il comptait l'emmener, ce a quoi, il n'eu que le silence pour toute réponse. Arrivé devant les toilettes des filles du second étage, Draco ne pu se retenir de lancer un de son sarcasme à Harry. (« Alors Potter, tu veux mater les filles dans les toilettes, pauvre pervers … »). Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, concentré sur ce qui aller se passer par la suite. Entrant sans préambule, faisant sortir Mimi Geignarde, que Harry renvoya dans les tuyauteries d'un regard, et allant s'installer devant l'évier ou un serpent été graver sur l'un des robinets. Draco suivait sans comprendre.

-Draco, je pense que tu as toujours rêvé de ce moment, dit Harry. « Ouvres-toi », dit il en fourchelang, faisant sursauté Draco qui comprenait a présent ou Harry l'emmener.

Harry attendit que l'ouverture soit béante pour sauter à l'intérieur, suivit de Draco. Une fois arrivée en bas, Harry refit le même chemin que lors de sa seconde année, notant toutefois que les gravats avaient disparu, laissant un tunnel « neuf » (magique, non , ). Une fois entré, au pied du statut monumental de Salazar Serpentard, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de dire.

-Bienvenue dans la chambre des secrets, dit il dans un souffle. Et pourvu que le basilic ne soit pas de retour, ajouta-t-il, faisant frémir Draco.

Une fois remis de son émotion, Draco se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda pourquoi l'avoir emmener ici ?

-Que sais tu de la vie de Salazar ?

-Qu'il été le seul fondateur de sang pur et qu'il a fais la chasse aux sang-de-bourbes, qu'il été le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, et le plus grand mage noir de son temps.

-Et si je te disais que tout cela été faux. Que Salazar été un demi sang comme tu les appel, un sang-de-bourbe, né d'un père sorcier et d'une mère moldu, et qu'en revanche, Rowena Serdaigle elle été un sorcière de ligné pur. Que Salazar n'a pas été le sorcier le plus puissant que la terre a porté, mais que Malky lui le fut vraiment. Que la soif pour les arts noirs n'été motivé que pour un but non personnel, ni une recherche de pouvoir. Et que finalement, je t'explique pourquoi il avait voulu interdire l'accès a Poudlard au sorcier issu de lignées « impures » ?

-C'est faux. C'est impossible, le noble Serpentard ne peut pas être un sang-de-bourbe, cria Draco.

-Salazar Ilsificus Domible, dit Serpentard, surnom donné par ses amis Rowena Lys Maltim, dit Serdaible, Godric Johakim Illide Le-Potier, dit Griffondor, et Helga Guth Zartigh, dit Pouffsoufle. Tous quatre animagi, ayant trouvé leur surnom dans leurs formes animales. Née de Mislit Domible et de Meth Maltim tante éloignée de Rowena Serdaigle. Son père, ensorceleur de son état, et sa mere, moldu affilié a une branche cramol, qui s'est marier depuis de nombreuse génération qu'avec des moldu, de la prestigieuse ligné d'Emrys, descendant de Merlin.

-Prouve le, cracha Malefoy, ayant du mal à croire ce que venait de lui apprendre Harry.

-D'accord. « Généate », dit Harry à haute voix.

Aussitôt un arbre généalogique apparut dans les airs, fait d'étincelles vertes et argent, reliant des parchemins sur lesquels été inscrit les noms des membres de la famille Domible. Draco resta pantois devant le nom de Salazar Domible, dit Serpentard, rendant véridique les paroles de Harry, et manqua s'étouffer en lisant plus loin que la famille Dores s'été mélanger aux Domible pour donné une seul et même famille, les Domible-dores, qui au fil du temps devient la famille Dumbledore. Une fois que l'arbre fut disparu, Draco se tourna vers Harry, moins sûre de ses connaissances sur le fondateur de sa maison.

-Donc, comme je le disais, Salazar été un sang mêlé, et s'est plongé dans la magie noire pour trouver un palliatif à différents sorts de guérison de la magie dite blanche. Seulement les sortilèges et autre rituels demandant un sacrifice, elle fut classer comme illicite, et donc dite noire, bien que non dangereuse. Toute la recherche de Salazar avait pour but de guérir sa mere, atteinte d'une maladie magique connu sous le nom de dragoncelle, celle la meme qui a tué ton grand père Abraxas. Remède qu'il ne trouva pas d'ailleurs.

Il laissa a Draco quelque instant pour se remettre de ses paroles et poursuivit son mini cours sur Salazar Serpentard.

-Pour ce qui est de la puissance magique, il est vrai qu'il avait un bon potentiel, au dessus de la moyenne meme, mais bien inférieur a Malky qui fut le sorcier le plus puissant de la création, pouvant détruire des murailles de château fort d'un « simple » expéliarmus. Ce qui lui a d'ailleurs coûté la vie, car en voulant se raser un matin ou il n'été pas très réveiller, il dosa mal son sortilège de rasage et se décapita. Mais bon, revenons en à notre serpent. Pour la partit ou l'on a fait de lui un sorcier cruel ne jurant que par la pureté du sang, je tiens a te rappeler qu'il est lui-même de sang impur, et que donc, c'est un parjure a lui-même que de prôner ce genre de chose, quoiqu'il existe des gens assez stupide pour le faire, mais ça, je préfère le garder pour plus tard. La raison pour laquelle Salazar a eu un ressentit si fort contre les moldu est les demi-moldus vient du fait que lui et sa famille, qui vivait prêt d'un village moldus, et connu au yeux de tous pour leur magie, furent pourchassé par une horde de villageois fanatiques refusant de côtoyer des monstres, infâmes créatures sortit des enfer pour voler les âmes des chrétiens. Sa sœur Léna fut la première à être tué, deux jours avant son mariage avec le fils du forgeron le plus renommé de la région. Pour faire cours, je dirais qu'il l'a très mal pris et qu'il a tuer bon nombre des meurtriers de sa sœur et s'est exiler avec sa famille en angleterre. D'autre rixes avec des moldus et des sang-mêlées l'on complètement dégoûté des coutumes et de la façon de pensé moldu et donc il a tout fait pour l'empêché d'arrivé de leur idées et trait de caractère dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Malheureusement, les sangs-purs ont vite repris le flambeaux prétextant que les sangs de bourbes n'été pas digne d'entrer a Poudlard, désignant Salazar comme emblème.

Draco n'en revenait pas, si ce que lui disait Potter été vrai, alors il avait été bercé de faux idéaux, d'idéaux fondé sur le mensonge et la perversion de certaines personnes. Tout ce en quoi il croyait s'effondrait.

-Mais le mieux est que tu vois par toi-même la vie de Salazar. « Eternum vitae foctor »

Draco sentit quelque chose enté dans son esprit, brisant sans effort sa volonté et déversant un flot d'image et de sensation, de bruit et de sentiments. Tant de peine, d'amertume de haine ayant appartenu au fondateur de sa maison, mais aussi tant d'amitié de bonheur et de bon sentiments partagé avec les autres fondateurs. Draco n'en pouvait plus, il savait maintenant que toute sa vie s'effondrait, les piliers soutenant ce en quoi il croyait s'effondrait sous lui l'entraînant dans le néant de l'incertitude.

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est ce que je doit faire ? demanda-t-il a lui-même.

-Changer ta vision des choses, essayer de ne jamais croire ce que l'on te donne comme vérité sans y avoir réfléchit, ne jamais prétendre valoir mieux qu'un autre. Tu doit changer, essayer de prendre ta vie en main, te libéré des chaîne que l'on t'a mise et d'être libre, comme le fut le premier Malefoy, comme le fut la plupart de tes ancêtres qui n'ont jamais plier devant qui que se soit, quitte a mourir pour leur convictions. Les Malefoy on toujours défendu certaine croyance dites maléfique comme la magie noire, meme lorsque tous leurs tournés le dos, mais jamais ils n'ont jugé qui que ce soit, mise a part eux meme. Ils ont été l'une des plus grandes familles du monde sorcier, mais sont descendu bien bas par la faute de certains dans leur soif de pouvoir, quelques individu ont réussit a détruire ce que des générations avait construit, ne fait pas l'erreur de ton père et de ces prédécesseurs a la tête de la famille Malefoy qui on préféré plier l'échine devant un imposteur, plutôt que de garder la tête haute et de resté fidèle a eux même.

-C'est facile de dire ça pour toi Potter, tu as toujours tout eu pour toi, ta famille est toute jolie, toute propre, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fais d'être un Malefoy.

-Non, mais je sais que meme si ma famille semble propre aujourd'hui, cela n'a pas toujours été le cas. Mais une chose est sure, tu doit essayer de redonner honneur a ta famille, non pas en te prosternant au pied d'un mégalo, mais en respectant ce que pensé tes ancêtres.

-Tu es fou Potter, tu es fou, je ne veux pas mourir. Pas encore.

-C'est ton choix, c'est a toi de décidé ce que tu fera de ta vie. Choisir entre un asservissement docile et sans douleur ou une liberté honorable résultant d'un combat de tous les jours. Mais sache une chose, ce qui nous fait mal nous rend plus fort, la servitude n'a jamais rendu un homme meilleur, ni plus fort.

Draco, les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissait à ce que Harry venait de lui dire, de lui apprendre. Harry sentant que Malefoy aller enfin cédé devant lui décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

-Et puis, si tu choisi la servitude, tu ne fera qu'obéir a un sang-de-bourbe.

Draco le regarda comme si il venait de lui hurler la pire des insultes.

-Et oui, Voldemort, ton maître est un demi sang, comme son ancêtre, mais lui a sombré dans la folie. Tom Elvis Jedusor. Harry écrivit le nom dans les air du bout du doigt, a la manière de Voldemort lors de sa seconde année, et d'un geste de main, il fit changé de lace les lettres. Je suis Voldemort. Sa mere descendait de Salazar, mais son père été un moldu, un simple moldu. Il est ce qu'il déteste le plus.

Malefoy ne pu plus dire un mot, son esprit s'étant coupé du reste du monde, brisé, broyé, il cherchait un sens à sa vie désormais. Harry lui jeta un sort de sommeil, lui permettant de remettre un peu ses idées en ordre (la nuit porte conseille ), espérant qu'il avait réussit a le faire changer de camps. Il lança quelque sortilège sur Malefoy, le faisant lévité devant lui, et avança vers la sortie de la chambre.

-« Gates », murmura Harry.

Une étrange porte, faite en grande partie de lumière s'éleva devant lui. Harry n'hésitant pas un instant s'avança a l'intérieur pour disparaître de la chambre, laissant quelques instant encore l'étrange porte, puis cette dernière disparue, laissant la chambres des secrets aussi vide et silencieuse qu'a l'arrivé des jeunes gens.

Le lendemain matin, Harry retrouva Tess devant la salle ou se tiendrait son premier cours de rituel et conjuration, matière assez peu connu et prisé des étudiants. Il lui raconta brièvement sa rencontre avec Draco et entra dans la salle. Seul trois autres élèves été présent a ce cour, deux serdaigle et une griffondor : Hermione. Le professeur entra à son tour dans la salle.

-Bonjours a vous cinq, dit elle, Pour ceux qui ne me connaîtrai pas, je suis le professeur Hunting.

Le professeur Hunting, je professeur le plus méconnu de Poudlard. Bien qu'assez jeune et agréable a regarder, la plupart de l'élève, pour ne pas dire tous, ignoré jusqu'à sa simple existence. Un mystère tourné autour de ce professeur, car bien que toujours présente au différents repas et évènement, personne ne pouvais se souvenir d'elle, seul les quelques étudiants ayant la chance d'assisté a ses cours pouvais se vanté de la connaître, et cela été un honneur pour chacun puisque le professeur Hunting, en plus d'être la plus jeune professeur que Poudlard ai eu, fut aussi son élève la plus diplômé avec prêt de 18 buses, soit toutes les matières enseignés au collège de sorcellerie et cela avec une moyenne frôlant l'optimal, et donc été sûrement le professeur le plus « complet » de l'école.

-Bien, je crois que nous devrions entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, vu que vous devez déjà plus ou moins vous connaître. Pour cette année, nous allons commencer par la conjuration puis nous continuerons sur les rituels pour finir sur les conjuratologie. Des questions ? Elle regarda la classe et vit la main d'Hermione levé. Mlle granger, je vous écoute.

-Excusez moi professeur, mais qu'est ce que la conjuratologie ?

-Ca, mlle granger, c'est une chose assez difficile a décrire, mais disons que c'est une sorte de conjuration rituelle. Ca sera un grand mélange des différent principe que nous étudierons en conjuration et rituels, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous ne le verrons qu'après avoir étudier assez conséquemment ces deux choses. D'autres questions ? Non ? Bon, alors c'est moi qui vais en posé une simple. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quelque chose sur la conjuration ?

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle levèrent la main, et un sourire apparut sur le visage du professeur.

-Oui, Mlle Pandi ?

-La conjuration est l'art de faire apparaître de l'objet de nulle part.

-Je doit vous prévenir tout de suite que vous faite fausse route en croyant cela mlle Pandi, car la conjuration est bien plus complexe qu'un tour de passe-passe. Mlle Véralis ?

-La conjuration est une branche de la magie dérivé de la métamorphose bien qu'assez particulière, car elle est l'art de métamorphosé l'air ambiant en quelque chose de solide.

-Très bonne définition Mlle Véralis. Donc, ce que nous allons commencer à voir est apparenté a de la métamorphose très poussée. Mais avant je vais vous apprendre certaine base de la magie, pour que vous puissiez bien comprendre la mode de fonctionnement de la conjuration. Tout d'abord une règle universelle a connaître et a en jamais oublier : « rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme ». Certain d'entre vous doivent reconnaître cette phrase s'il sont d'origine moldu car elle est enseigner au adolescents moldu qui font certaines études. Cette règle est universelle et incontestable, ou du moins pour nous autres, simple humain. Mais faite attention a une chose, toute règle a forcement une lacune, et pour celle-ci, elle est de taille.

-Quelle est la lacune de cette règle, professeur ? demanda le seconde Serdaigle.

-Les Dieux, répondit le professeur Hunting. Devant les regards étonnés de sa classe, elle argumenta. Je ne sais pas si certain ici sont croyants, mais je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important, les dieux existent, bien que dans des plans différents, mais ils sont bien réels. Pour en revenir a notre règle, plusieurs texte religieux nous le disent clairement : « Et dieu décida de créé le monde, et d'un souffle, il fit surgir du néant les fondations de l'univers, de ses mains, il sculpta monde, créature et esprit, donnant la vie a ses enfants. ». Selon les religions, certain détail varient, mais dans l'ensemble, tous disent la meme chose : Dieu créa l'univers a partir de rien, ni air, ni terre, ni quoique soit d'autre. Pour ne pas tomber dans le piège des fanatique religieux qui proclame a tord et a travers que c'est leur dieu qui a tout créé, et que tous devons nous soumettre a sa volonté, je doit dire les dieux, sont en faite assez nombreux, très différent les une des autres, mais on peut aussi dire qu'il n'y a qu'un seul et unique dieu. Pour vous donné une image, pensé au différents dieux antiques, ils ont tous le titre de dieux, et ils le sont, mais ils font aussi partit d'un tout, d'un ensemble divin, une sorte d'entreprise géante ou dieux mineur et majeur on tous une fonction a jouer, et cet ensemble peut être aussi nommer dieux. Les dieux monothéiste ne sont en fait que l'ensemble des autres dieux réunit et vénéré en un. Mais bon, je crois que j'ai un peu dérivé de mon cours, et ce qui viens d'être dit ici n'est pas a accepté comme vérité, vous n'avez pas a croire ce que je vous dit, par contre si vous avez aussi prit l'option histoire religieuse magique, c'est un avant goût de ce que nous allons faire cette année.

-Donc, professeur, si l'on est un dieux, nous n'avons pas a nous soucier de cette règle, mais pour le moment, vu que nous sommes que de simples mortels, nous devons nous contenté d'un support ? demanda Harry.

-C'est tout a fait ça Mr Potter, répondit le professeur en souriant. Je crois que nous pouvons continuer notre cours. Donc, je disais que nous ne pouvons rien conjurer sans un support matériel qu'est l'air. En cela la conjuration est compliquée car l'air est une chose que l'on ne peut pas viser de sa baguette magique, ni attrapé dans sa main. La première chose que nous allons apprendre est comment faire de l'air un support plus facile à manipuler pour la conjuration. Le plus simple serai d'imaginé que l'air soit semblable a de l'eau. Imaginez vous en train d'évoluer dans de l'eau, vous être complément immergé, tout ce qui vous entour n'est plus de l'air mais de l'eau, vous pouvais la toucher, la faire réagir comme vous le souhaité.

Le professeur parcouru les rangs pour demander leurs impressions au élèves, essayant d'aider ceux qui n'arriver pas a percevoir ce qu'elle avait demander. Elle revint rapidement à son bureau, observant que ses élèves avaient déjà sans aucun doute pratiqué la conjuration, ou du moins appris les bases.

-Bien, je crois qu'aux vus de votre aptitude a apprendre, nous allons passer a une conjuration simple. Pour cela, il faut imaginé un point précis de l'air, en vous aidant si besoin est d'une image comme un ballon baudruche, ou un point imaginaire, faite comme vous voulais, mais il faut que vous ayez un point de mire. Ensuite, il faudra que vous vous focalisiez comme en métamorphose sur l'objet que vous aller créer, un anneau dans notre cas, puis vous devait penser que l'air se métamorphose en anneau. Cependant, vous ne devrez pas toucher à votre anneau, si il apparaît, avant que je ne l'aie examiné, car, tout objet conjuré a un potentiel d'enchantement, c'est-à-dire qu'il aura peut être de la propriété magique. En fait, c'est souvent le cas pour la première conjuration pas totalement maîtrisée, mais vous apprendrez très vite à mettre ou non les enchantement. Bien sur, vous pourriez récupérer votre création à la fine cours. Et maintenant, place à la pratique.

A la fin des quatre heures de conjuration, le bilan pour le professeur Hunting semblait assez encourageant, car tous les élèves de son cours avaient réussi leur conjuration d'un anneau, avec plus ou moins de réussite, comme par exemple le jeune Serdaigle qui avait prit son anneau en main après l'avoir conjurer et avait disparu durant un quart d'heure, mais l'un de ses élève l'avait vraiment surprise, Harry. Il avait réussit a conjurer un anneau d'or, métal pourtant très difficile a concevoir, et cela avec des enchantements cachés. Elle n'avait pu entrevoir qu'un ou deux de ses enchantements et en été resté coi devant la puissance de ses derniers.

-Un limiteur et un stockeur de magie, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. C'est sûrement les sortilège de catégorie mage, ou alors grand sorcier, mais pas ceux d'un élève de sixième année. Il va falloir que je me renseigne sur cela.

Ce jour la, Harry emmena Tess pique-niquer dans le parc que Poudlard, tout proche de la forêt interdite. Ayant demandé à Pan de tout préparer, ils s'installèrent rapidement et profitèrent du soleil encore présent en cette fin d'été.

-Dit Harry, tu pense que l'on pourra imposer Marc tout a l'heure ? demanda Tess.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, elle développa sa pensé.

-Je veux dire, il est évident que tu vas mettre notre professeur en déroute, d'ailleurs, il ne faudra pas que tu y ailles trop fort, mais ce que je me demande, c'est si Dumbledore se laissera duper si facilement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tess, tout est prévu. Par contre, il faudra qu'on le prévienne quand tout sera en place, sinon, tout tombera à l'eau. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eau, où en est tu ?

-J'ai presque fini la potion. Ca a été long et laborieux, mais nous allons bientôt pouvoir la lui donner.

-Tu penses l'avoir fini pour quand ?

-Je dirai d'ici une semaine ou deux, ca dépend de toi aussi, il faudra que tu ailles me chercher un éclat brillant, pendant que j'irai récupérer un cœur d'étoile.

-Je ne pense pas que cela pose de problème. Harry regarda au poignet de Tess. Il va falloir y aller, je ne suis pas sure qu'être en retard à son premier cours de duel soit très bien vu.

Le couple se leva et rangea leur espace de pique-nique d'un coup de baguette, puis se dirigea lentement vers le château, main dans la main, ignorant que quelqu'un les observait dans l'ombre des arbres.

-Bienvenue dans votre nouveau cours. Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à avoir pris l'option duel pour vos ASPIC, et j'en suis très heureux. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Lun, et je vais vous enseigner l'art subtil des duels magiques. Mais avant tout, échauffons nous un peu avec des questions et de la théorie. Est-ce qu'il y a des personnes ayant déjà eu l'occasion d'assister ou de participer a un duel officiel ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent.

-Parfait, alors vous pourrez me dire comment se déroule un duel. Mr … ?

-Malefoy. Un duel, officiel, doit débuter par un salut des deux parties, puis, une fois cela fait, le duel à proprement parler peut débuter sur le signal d'un des trois arbitres.

-Oui, tout a fait, et en quoi consiste le salut ? Mlle … ? dit-il en pointant du doigt un Serdaigle.

-Welsh. Le salut sert à présenter les deux partis, et à indiquer que le duel restera dans les règles, contrairement a un duel improvisé comme en livre souvent les aurors. Pour saluer, chacun des duellistes met sa baguette devant son visage, et s'incline.

-Parfait, très bonne définition. Des questions ? dit le professeur Lun balayant la classe d'un regard.

Harry leva la main. Le professeur le remarqua.

-Mr … ?

-Potter. Je me demander si les armes de duel été limité aux baguettes ? J'ai entendu parler de certain duel ou les armes magique, les potions et autres arts magiques été acceptés. Est-ce que vous pouvez confirmer leurs existences ?

-Mr Potter, je suis au regret de vous informer que de tel duel n'existe pas.

-Alors, Mr Lun, il faudrait que vous teniez un peu plus au courant, car selon les règles instaurées par la Fédération Internationale des Combats Magiques et Sorciers des 1835, tout artefact, objet ou arme magique est autorisé dans un duel officiel à condition qu'i soit présenté lors du salut. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, le salut sert aussi à présenter les armes dont l'on dispose pour le duel. J'en veux pour preuve ce texte, Harry sortit de sa poche un long parchemin, exposant les règles et coutumes des duels sorciers officiels.

Harry tendit le parchemin au professeur de duel encore sous e choc de voir un élève oser remettre en doute sa capacité à enseigner, alors qu'il avait été champion d'Angleterre de duel, et été donc assez bien placé pour parler de ce sport. Pourtant, il jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin, curieux de voir ce qu'il contenait. Les élèves purent voir leur professeur blanchir au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait dans la lecture des règles et coutumes des duels. Harry su a ce moment la qu'il avait marquer un point important pour son plan.

-Bien, je doit reconnaître que vous avez un nombre intéressant de connaissance Mr Potter, finit par dire le professeur d'une voie blanche, presque forcé. Bien, assez parlé, passons a la pratique. Vous devez avoir une certaine connaissance des sorts employés lors d'un duel, car en fait, il ne se limite qu'a deux choses : Vos possibilités et la loi. En effet, tout les sorts sont autorisés, mise a par les impardonnable et les sortilège de torture et de mort, soit a peu prêt la plupart des sortilège de magie noire, cependant certain sortilège tiré des arts sombres sont autorisés, mais je vous demanderai de ne pas les utilisé dans mon cours, sous peine de renvoi. Mettez vous par deux, ceci sera votre premier duel officiel, a cela prêt qu'il faudra se soumettre a quelques règles. Premièrement, le but de ce duel reste le même que pour tout autres duels, mettre votre adversaire hors combat, mais il ne faudra pas le blesser. Deuxième règle, pas de coups bas. Troisièmement, vous n'utiliserez que des sortilèges bénins, le sortilège le plus puissant que vous pourrez utilisé étant le « stupefix ». Vous avez bien comprit ? Devant l'acquiescement de toute la classe il donna le coup d'envois des duels. Cependant, il nota que Harry été seul, et donc ne pouvais pas combattre. Il s'approcha de lui.

-Alors Mr Potter, n'avez-vous pas de partenaire ?

-Désolé professeur, mais même si j'en avais un, je ne pense pas qu'il serai a la hauteur.

-Je vous trouve bien prétentieux Mr Potter. Mais si vous tenez tant que cela à avoir un partenaire un peu plus fort que les autres élèves, je veux bien faire un duel contre vous.

-J'accepte sans réel enthousiasme, car vous n'allez pas me prendre au sérieux et je vais gagner sans trop forcer.

Le professeur regarda Harry d'un œil étonné.

-Vous pensé vraiment pouvoir me vaincre en duel ? Ne vous surestimez vous pas un peu trop ?

-Je pense plutôt que c'est vous qui me sous estimer grandement. Mais je ne vois qu'une seule manière de voir lequel de nous est le plus fort et a donc raison.

-Parfait, allons faire un petit duel.

Harry et son professeur allèrent se placer sur l'une des pistes de duel tracé au sol. Harry avait remarqué que ses répliques avaient fait mouche, car le professeur sembler perdre peu à peu son calme. Il salua son professeur qui en fit de même. Ce dernier se mis en position de combat, alors que Harry resta droit en face de lui, ne semblant pas vouloir changer de position.

-Comme vous voudrait Potter, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Expelliarmus ».

Le sort fusa vers Harry qui fit un pas de coté pour l'esquiver, puis repris sa place, regardant son professeur d'un air absent.

-« Encarsere », « Mutismis », « Stupefix », continua son professeur de plus en plus troubler et agacer par le comportement de son élève.

Harry esquiva une nouvelle fois tout les sorts qui pleuvaient sur lui, ne montrant aucune intention de contre attaquer.

-Allons Mr Lun, je suis sure qu'un duelliste de votre classe devrait arriver à faire mieux que cela. Faite un petit effort s'il vous plait.

Les élèves avaient abandonné leurs duels pour venir voir celui entre Harry et leur professeur, attirer par la vitesse a laquelle se dernier expédier les sorts, ainsi que par leur puissance quelque peu supérieur aux leur.

-Mais pourquoi il n'attaque pas, demanda un Poufsouffle à son camarade devant Tess.

-Il n'attaquera qu'une seule et unique fois, répondit-elle pour elle-même.

Draco, qui se tenait derrière elle, entendit cette phrase, l'intrigant autant que la capacité de Potter a évité les sort du professeur de duel, pourtant nombreux, et cela sans avoir a utilisé sa baguette.

-Aller, un peu de nerf que sais-je, s'amusa Harry

-« Fixeat », « Mordifare », « Défalis », « Expelliarmus » …

Le professeur semblait de plus en plus en colère contre Potter et son attitude, ses capacités, son insolence. La rage se lisant sur son visage. Il finit par lancer un sortilège interdit lors des duels, un sortilège à la limite de la magie noire, non interdit, mais très dangereux pour la personne visée. Cela lui coûterai sa carrière dans l'enseignement, mais il ne se laisserai pas battre par un petit insolent orgueilleux, un petit merdeux osant le défier, lui, l'un des plus grand duelliste que cette nation ai jamais eu.

-« Ordarius », cria-t-il avec rage.

Tess se crispa en entendant ce sortilège, connaissant que trop bien l'effet qu'il produisait sur les personnes atteint par ce sort. Derrière elle, Draco n'en crus pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il entendit son professeur lancer le sort, bien qu'autorisé, extrêmement dangereux. Certain élève tiquèrent aussi en entendant le sortilège que le professeur venait de lancer sur l'un de ses élèves. Mais Harry, loin de tout cela, ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour évité le sortilège, mais mis un grande partit de ses forces pour le contrer, ou du moins l'encaisser. Lorsque l'éclair de lumière bleu allait le toucher, il sentit la puissance mis dedans et pensa qu'il avait peut être sous estimé son professeur, et que ça aller lui retomber dessus, mais lorsqu'il vit le regard horrifier de Tess, il su que s'il s'en sortait vivant, ou du moins, si il ne se faisais pas trop mal, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il se concentra sur le sort et libéra une très grosse partie de sa puissance pour se protéger de ce dernier. Lorsque l'explosion que le sort déclanché eu lieu, la plupart des élèves se retrouvèrent soufflé par celle-ci, se retrouvant allongé à quelques mettre de là ou ils se trouver quelques instant plus tôt. Mais Tess fut rapide pour retrouver ses esprits.

-HARRYYYYY, hurla-t-elle en direction du nuage de poussière que l'explosion avait créée.

Un long silence s'en suivit, interminable attente ou l'on se mettait a imaginé le pire, puis se fut la délivrance. Le nuage fut dispersé par une violente bourrasque, dégageant le champ de bataille. Harry s'y tenait debout, une main lui tenant le ventre, d'où s'échapper une grande quantité de sang, devant lui, gisait son professeur inconscient ( dans tout les sens du terme ). Il ne tenu pas un instant de plus et s'effondra sur le sol dur et froid de la salle, sombrant dans l'inconscient a son tour.

De la lumière, beaucoup de lumière, trop de lumière. Du blanc, beaucoup de blanc, trop de blanc. L'infirmerie.

Harry grogna en réalisant ou il se trouvé.

-Heureux de te compter a nouveau parmi nous Harry.

Cette voix, sans âge, parsemer d'un amusement a peine dissimulé, mais aussi d'une pointe de soulagement. Dumbledore. Harry regrogna.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir Harry.

Complètement barjot le vieux fou, pensa Harry, non pas qu'il en doute encore.

-Je tiens à t'exprimer les plus plates excuses du professeur Lun, qui a d'ailleurs été remercié de son poste à la suite de votre duel, ainsi que les miennes au nom de l'établissement.

-Où est Tess ?

-Mlle Véralis est en train de se reposer, suite à deux jours passé à ton chevet. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle viendra d'elle-même dès son réveil.

-Combien ? demanda Harry toujours grincheux.

-Quatre jours. Et cela tiens d'ailleurs du miracle que tu ai survécu. Un sort de cette puissance encaissé de front, sans aucunes protections, cela tiens de la folie.

-Vous êtes assez bien placé pour le savoir, grogna Harry.

Le directeur de Poudlard, loin de se formaliser de cette réponse continua de parler.

-A ce sujet, j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu as fait pour ne pas être en si mauvais état après cela, ce sort étant réputé pour ne laisser que quelques … comment dirais-je … morceaux de sa cible.

-Chance. Professeur énervé. Pas maîtrisé son sort.

-Oui, ce doit être cela, répondit Dumbledore, apparemment peu convaincu. En attendant, je te suggère de te reposer, tu en as bien besoin.

Sur ces mots, il se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il été installé et sortit de l'infirmerie, laissant Harry pris au piège dans l'antre de la créature la plus crainte de Poudlard : Mme Pomfresh.


	10. Chapter 10 : Epreuve et attaque

**Chapitre 10 : Epreuve et attaque**.

Harry se promener dans le parc avec sa petite amie pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Son séjour a l'infirmerie s'été quelque peu prolonger après que Harry soit retomber dans un sommeil comateux suite a sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Harry et Tess suspectaient le vieil homme d'y être pour quelque chose, mais s'abstinrent de faire le moindre commentaire.

-Je suis sûre que le vieux fou va me faire suivre. Ca devient vraiment lassant cette manie de toujours vouloir me surveiller.

-Arrête de te plaindre Harry, je sais très bien que tu adores être suivit par rogue, MacGonagall et les autres professeurs, toi, la grande star de Poudlard, le charia Tess. Et puis, tu vas t'amuser comme un petit fou quand tu essayeras de semer tes surveillants.

-Si tu le dis. Par contre, qui dit poursuites incessantes, dit moins de temps avec toi, répondit Harry en souriant.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore, dit Tess d'un air tout a coup sérieux, faisant mine de partir vers le château.

Harry la retint par la main et la ramena contre lui, l'embrassant pour la convaincre de ne pas le laisser seul dans le parc. Il reprirent leur marche, main dans la main, discutant de tout et de rien, jusqu'au moment ou Harry se rappela d'une chose qu'il ignorait encore.

-Au fait, Tess, est ce que marc est enfin arrivé ?

Tess lui sourit.

-Il est arrivé juste après que Lun se soit fait virer. Quelques minutes tout au plus.

-Je vois que le fait que je suis a moitié mort ne t'a pas empêché d'aller le prévenir que la place serait sans doute vacante d'ici peu.

-Ca te va bien de te plaindre comme ça, répondit Tess en haussant un peu la voix. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit d'encaisser ce sort ? J'ai cru que tu n'été pas arrivé a te protéger, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, Je me suis fait un sang d'encre tout le long de ton séjour a l'infirmerie, ton état oscillant entre mauvais et critique les premiers jours. Tu n'imagines pas la peur que j'ai pu ressentir. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Tess avait laissé ses émotions refaire surface, laissant des larmes courir sur ses joues. Harry l'avait prise dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, lui caressant le dos d'un geste réconfortant.

-Je suis désolé Tess, je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça. J'ai été assez surpris par le sort, et quand j'ai réalisé, j'ai juste eu le temps de le contrer un peu, limitant la casse.

-Et ben, ne me refais jamais ça.

-Je ne peux pas te le promettre, mais je ferai tout pour que ça n'arrive plus.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, savourant cette proximité douce et rassurante. Soudain, Harry se tendit, puis d'un geste rapide se retourna.

Harry et Tess été l'un contre l'autre, parlant a voix basse, ce qui empêché l'inconnu d'entendre ce qu'il se disait, bien qu'il ne cherchait pas a le savoir. Il se rapprochait peu a peu du couple, puis d'un seul mouvement, il vit Harry se retourner, et eu une lame sous la gorge.

-Du calme Harry, je viens en ami, comme toujours.

Harry reconnu vite l'inconnu : l'homme en blanc. Rapidement, il enleva son épée de sa gorge.

-Intéressante épée que tu as là Harry, dit l'homme en blanc.

En effet, l'arme que tenait Harry dans sa main été pour le moins singulière. Sa lame été celle d'une épée que l'on pourrait dire classique si elle n'avait pas été entrouverte de la pointe, à son milieu, puis sertit de trois pierre bleu sur la seconde moitié de la lame. Le métal luisait d'une couleur bleu nuit, assez légèrement, presque imperceptible. Harry rangea son épée dans un fourreau qui sembla sortir de nulle part, pour ensuite disparaître.

-Oui, un souvenir de voyage, dit-il à l'homme.

Il se souvint alors comment il été entré en possession de cette arme.

* * *

Il avait recherché dans la grande bibliothèque magique londonienne pendant une semaine complète avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Il avait décidé de faire ces recherches à la suite d'une de ses lectures de contes et légendes sorciers, et où l'histoire des croisades magiques l'avait passionné. Des sorciers, pour la plupart noble, partirent à la tête de leurs armées pour aller chercher les reliques de grands sorciers, à la manière des moldus, espérant trouver gloire et richesse grâce a elles. Mais ce fut l'histoire d'un chevalier sorcier qui devint le premier roi sorcier et qui mena la communauté magique vers une période de paix et de prospérité, faisant avancer tout les coté de la magie et de l'entente des créatures. Mais après plusieurs recherches, Harry découvrit l'histoire réelle de ce chevalier. Il été en faite un cramol, né d'une grande famille de sang purs, et qui, mu par une soudaine volonté, partit dans les régions celtes, allant vers la tombe du fondateur de sa noble lignée. En chemin, il croisa nombre de sorciers, partant pour le sud, suivant le mouvement de la société sorcière. Mais lui, seul, partait dans la direction opposée des membres de sa famille, voyagea durant des mois pour enfin atteindre le but de son voyage. 

&&&&&&&&

Un grand tumulus s'élevé devant lui, perdu au milieu d'une forêt millénaire. Il n'osait s'en approché, de peur d'offusquer l'esprit de son ancêtre durant son repos éternel. Il resta des jours entiers, devant l'étrange édifice, priant une volonté céleste de lui indiquer pourquoi ce pèlerinage, le rôle que l'on attendait de lui. Son attente de réponse fut vaine, car les jours passés sans qu'il sache plus ce qu'il devait maintenant faire. Quand vint le vingtième jour, il en eu assez de rester assit devant l'édifice, a le regarder sans comprendre. Il se leva et essaya de déplacer le rocher placer a l'entré, empêchant quiconque d'entré, et qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsque ce dernier bougea sans qu'il ai a forcer, laissant un espace béant dans lequel il s'engouffra.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que rien en bouge autour du tumulus, puis un beau matin, il en sortit, blessé, le bras gauche et quelques cotes brisés, boitant légèrement, traînant derrière lui une épée a l'aspect singulier. La lame plus fine que les claymores et autre épée traditionnel de l'époque, mais aussi ouverte de la pointe de la lame en son milieu, séparant les deux tranchant de quelques centimètres, trois pierres bleus sertissant la lame sous cette ouverture. Il s'effondra après quelques pas hors du tombeau, sombrant dans l'inconscient.

Il se réveilla quelques jours plus tard, dans un lieu qu'il ne reconnu pas, allongé dans un lit assez douillé. Prit de panique, il se leva et alla prendre ses affaires posé sur une chaise non loin du lit, s'habillant rapidement et prenant sa nouvelle épée en prévision d'une quelconque attaque surprise. Il commença l'inspection de la maisonnette dans laquelle il se trouvait, et trouva quelqu'un dans ce qui devait être le salon. Installer dans un fauteuil, un homme tout vêtu de blanc.

Celui-ci lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, en le soignant. Il semblait tout savoir de la vie du cramol, jusqu'aux épreuves qu'il venait de passer dans le tumulus, ce qui surprit celui-ci. Il lui expliqua aussi l'importance de ce que son aventure dans le tombeau avait entraîné comme changement chez lui, maintenant sorcier, possédant une lame enchanté, ainsi que le titre de Roi sorcier, titre longtemps perdu car aucun sorcier n'avais été digne de le porter. Ce titre ne signifier pas que l'on été plus puissant ou supérieur au autre, mais donnait une légitimité, ainsi qu'un passe droit important, démontrant la sagesse et la volonté de celui qui le porté.

L'ex-cramol, riche de cette nouvelle expérience retourna chez lui. Il ne fut pas accueillit comme il l'aurait espéré par sa famille, son clan, qui lui reprocha de ne pas être aller à la guerre comme les autres, de n'être qu'un cramol indigne de la grande famille de sang pure qu'ils étés. Cependant, il mis fin a toutes ces plaintes d'un sort, montrant qu'il n'été plus un cramol, et annonçant son nouveau rang. Il mis fin à la guerre sainte que les autres famille de sorciers avait débuté, et puni sévèrement celles qui ne se soumettaient pas à ses ordres, en les destituant de leur titre de noblesse, car leurs âmes n'avaient plus rien de noble, sa famille faisant malheureusement partit du lot. Il instaura une nouvelle aire pour la société magique locale, devenant leur souverain, juste et droit, portant l'oreille à tous et résolvant leurs problèmes. Cette communauté magique prospéra et s'agrandit sous son règne, mais à sa mort, nul successeur ne furent à même de poursuivre ou même de maintenir ce qu'il avait mis une vie a construire.

&&&&&&&&

L'histoire n'avait retenu que quelques passages de cette vie, devenant aux files des ages, un conte, un mythe puis une légende. La légende d'un cramol devenu roi sorcier, brandissant son épée magique pour pourfendre les mages noirs.

Cette légende, Harry avait voulu la croire comme une histoire vraie, désirant que le monde sorcier redevienne comme il fut durant le règne de ce roi, et avait entrepris des recherches sur celui qui se nommait Lugaid.

Harry entreprit d'aller récupérer l'épée légendaire de Lugaid dans le tombeau des ancêtres de celui-ci, ou il fut enterré d'ailleurs. Il retrouva le tumulus, intact malgré les siècles, perdu dans une forêt allemande. Il été entré dans le tombeau de la même manière que Lugaid, sans plus d'effort que lui, en poussant le rocher devant l'entré du couloir menant au sépulcre. Cependant, il ne trouva pas ce qu'il croyait, imaginant entrer dans une petite salle habituelle au tumulus, il se retrouva dans une salle de la taille d'une cathédrale. Des tombeaux de marbre été répartit un peu partout dans l'immense sanctuaire, mais une grande statut trônait au fond de celle-ci, attirant toute l'attention de ceux qui avait eu l'honneur d'entrer ici. Un animal, vraisemblablement inconnu, a l'aspect félin, mais aussi reptilien, en position assise sur un trône d'or et d'ébène. L'animal mesurait dans les quinze mètre de haut et semblait attendre quelque chose, attentive a tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Harry avança entre les tombes pour finalement arrivé devant la statue. Celle-ci s'anima brusquement.

-Je t'attendais Harry James Potter, Grand Héritier.

Harry ne su que dire a la statue qui le jaugeait du regard.

-Je sais ce que tu cherches, et je t'y conduirai, mais je dois te prévenir que ta quête ne sera complète que lorsque je t'aurais donné l'héritage de Lugaid.

-L'héritage ?

-Oui, car tu ne pourras prendre l'épée que lorsque tu te sera montré digne d'elle, et sera devenu le successeur de Lugaid.

-Son successeur ? Mais je ne suis venu que pour prendre l'épée, chercher de nouveau moyen de défaire Voldemort.

-Oui, mais l'épée et l'héritage son indissociable, et cela te donnera par la même occasion un nouveau moyen d'en finir avec le seigneur des ténèbres.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Suis les flèches, répondit la statue avec un sourire énigmatique.

-Les flèches ? Répéta Harry, complètement perdu. A se moment la, un projectile inconnu siffla a l'oreille du survivant, le manquant de quelques centimètre seulement, allant s'encastrer dans le socle d'ébène de la statue.

-Oui, les flèches.

Harry se retourna, prêt à bondir hors de la trajectoire d'un nouveau tir, mais rien ne vint. Le silence absolu, aucun mouvement ne venant déranger le calme et la solennité de la salle. Harry se retourna vers la statue pour lui demander plus d'explication, mais il ne pu, une grande porte ayant remplacé l'immense statue. Une flèche étant planté dans le bois noir qui composé la porte, un message accroché à sa pointe, situé prêt d'une serrure étrange, sans forme distincte. Il prit le parchemin et le lu.

« Jamais je ne suis loin de mon autre jumelle,

On m'associe souvent au parfum vomitif

D'une partie du corps qui n'est pas vraiment belle,

Localisée fort loin de l'organe olfactif. »

(NA : désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'adore trop cette énigme. Une petite dédicace au fan du Donjon de Naheulbeuk.)

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette énigme ? Ca n'a aucun sens.

Harry lu et relu l'énigme plusieurs fois pour être sûre de l'avoir bien compris. Dépité par celle-ci, il s'assit, réfléchissant, espérant trouver rapidement, mais au bout de plusieurs heures d'effort vain, il décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air hors du tumulus, mais il fut dans l'incapacité d'en retrouver la sortie. La seule et unique porte qu'il y avait dans la salle été la porte de l'énigme. Désespéré, il retourna au pied de celle-ci pour y établir un campement primaire en attendant de trouver une solution à l'énigme.

Il conjura un lit de camp ainsi qu'un petit feu, puis s'installa confortablement. Il resta allongé quelques minutes sur le petit lit, puis devant le désagrément que constitué ses chaussures, il décida de les enlever. Une fois cela fait, il grogna en sentant l'odeur assez désagréable de ses chaussettes, chose normale après la longue marche qu'il avait du faire pour trouver le tombeau. Puis tout s'éclaircit, l'odeur vomitive, loin de l'organe olfactif, des jumelles. Harry enleva ses chaussettes et se mis devant la porte. Il l'examina un instant, puis mis ses chaussettes dans ce qui faisais office de serrure. Un grincement se fit entendre, puis les portes s'entrouvrirent, laissant juste assez de place à Harry pour entrer dans un passage assez large. A peine avait-il fait quelque pas que la porte se referma violemment derrière lui. Pris au piège et pied nu, il avança dans le noir vers une lueur vacillante devant lui.

Il marcha, et marcha, sans se rapprocher de la lumière qui resté hors de porté. Puis, après ce qui lui paru une éternité, il déboucha sur une nouvelle salle au dimensions semblable a la précédente. Les murs irradiaient d'une faible lueur bleutée permettant de voir les « habitants » de l'endroit.

Une meute de créatures inconnue de Harry été installé au centre de la salle. Elle ne ressemblaient a rien de connue, mais été plutôt un mélange de plusieurs animaux, étrangement semblable a la statue qui avait parlé avec Harry quelques temps auparavant. Leur allure féline faisait penser à des panthères, mais leur peau été en fait constitué d'écailles oscillant entre le vert et le bleu marine. Leurs yeux laissaient clairement voir une intelligence vive, mais nul ne pouvait en dire l'étendu. Harry resta en marge du groupe, ne voulant pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui, étant pied nu et sans baguette.

Certaines des créatures l'observèrent un moment avant de retourner à leur torpeur, sans doute déjà rassasié pour la journée, ne s'intéressant pas plus que ça a un jeune homme pas assez gros pour nourrir la meute. Harry, lui les observa longuement, ces créatures l'intrigant au plus haut point. Il pu constater certaine anormalité, comme le fait qu'il ne semblais pas y avoir de chef de groupe, tous étant égaux, une organisation bien huilé lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aller chasser les énormes rats qui vivait la. La méthode qu'elles utilisaient fit froid dans le dos a Harry lorsqu'il compris le plan assez élaboré que les créatures mettaient en oeuvre, leur permettant de capturer un bon nombre de rats sans trop se fatigué.

Les jours passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre des partis n'ose s'approcher de l'autre, s'observant, guettant le moindre signe de changement de comportement chez l'autre. Finalement, l'un des animaux décida de venir voir Harry de plus prêt. Il l'approcha lentement, mesurant chacun de ses gestes, afin de montrer son pacifisme. Arrivé devant Harry, il commença par le humer, recherchant une quelconque odeur connu et sembla se figer après quelques instants. Il se recula un peu, puis s'assit de manière à avoir la tête en face de celle de Harry.

-Te voila enfin, Grand héritier, dit la créature d'une voix clair et grave.

Harry sursauta en entendant la créature parler. Il resta un moment sans réagir, puis sortit de sa léthargie.

-Bonjour, hésita-t-il.

-Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu serai si timide héritier, mais passons, si tu es la c'est que Lugaid t'a demandé de passer les épreuves. Et c'est a nous que reviens la seconde tache.

-Lugaid ? Les épreuves ? Mais de quoi me parlez vous ?

-Il ne t'a rien expliqué ?

Harry le regarda intensément, une pointe d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

-Visiblement, non … bon et bien, je vais te donner certaines explications. Je tiens d'abord à te prévenir que ce que je fais t'apprendre pourrais te choquer, mais tu dois l'entendre. Ton nom entier est Harold James Dei Lugaid Potter, descendant direct de Lugaid, fondateur de la lignée des fondateurs, Maître mage, Roi sorcier, détenteur des flammes des forges d'Hadès et des fragments de la perle du traître, mais aussi triste déicide de Elohim, Dieu créateur.Tu es prince du monde sorcier, et bientôt tu l'auras a charge en temps que roi.

-C'est impossible. Et puis, je ne peux pas être le descendant de Lugaid, car je suis le descendant des fondateurs de Poudlard.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Et puis, tu n'es pas leur descendant, mais plutôt leur héritier. Et comme tout héritier, tu as droit à une partie de l'héritage de Lugaid.

-Je ne comprends pas, Lugaid été l'ancêtre des fondateurs ?

-Oui, il eu cinq fils qui s'opposèrent pour le trône sorcier lors de la mort de leur père, et débutèrent une guerre pour prouver leur légitimité. Mais vite, l'aîné en eu assez de voir ses frères se battre et se sacrifia pour eux afin que la guerre finisse. Il se sacrifia en s'hottant la vie sur la place publique face au château royale, en passant la porte des songes, l'arche menant aux dieux des plans latéraux. Par ce geste il avait dénoncer leur inaptitude a apporter le bonheur au peuple comme l'avais jadis fais leur père. Ils cessèrent toute guerre et partirent chacun dans des contré reculé de l'Angleterre pour y vivre et songer aux conséquences de leurs actes.

Ils furent les fondateurs des familles Le-Pottier, Domible, Maltim et Zartigh, familles ayant donné naissance au créateur de Poudlard. Cependant, leur frère disparu eu un fils, né après sa mort, et celui-ci fut élevé comme un sorcier de sang impur, étant un enfant illégitime. Le temps passa et l'une de ses descendantes se maria au second fils de la famille Le-Pottier de l'époque, devenant un branche parallèle a celle ayant donné naissance a Godric « Griffondor » Le-Pottier. N'ayant pas de titre de noblesse car n'étant pas la branche principale, ils furent contraints de vivre comme la majorité des sorciers de l'époque, sans beaucoup d'argent. Mais le plus ironique est qu'ils été la famille destiné au contrôle de la société sorcière, roi de sang, mais vivant parmi les plus démuni. Et toi, Harry, tu es leur descendant direct, destiné au trône sorcier.

-Je veux bien croire que je suis l'un des descendant de Lugaid, si ce que vous me dites est vrai, ce qu'il reste à prouver, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis l'héritier des fondateurs ?

-La famille Le-Pottier, Maltim et Zartigh sont éteintes depuis près de trois siècle, et la famille Domible existe toujours. Mais toi, dernier descendant direct de Lugaid, et donc cousin des fondateurs, tu es désigné comme héritiers de l'un d'eux si leur ligné venait à s'éteindre.

-D'accord, admettons, mais pourquoi dois-je passer toutes ses épreuves ?

-Les épreuves que tu passe ici sont faite pour savoir si tu es digne ou non de devenir celui qui succèdera à Lugaid.

-Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi, je voulais juste retrouver son épée.

-Oui, je comprends, mais tu ne peux plus reculer, et tu dois faire face à ton passé, à ce que tu es, et ce que tu vas devenir.

-Et qu'est de que je dois faire au juste ?

-Passer les 75 épreuves d'héritage.

-75 ? Répéta Harry incrédule. Et il n'y a pas de moyen plus rapide pour en finir ?

-Tu es bien le digne héritier de Lugaid, impatient comme personne. Il existe une épreuve unique que tu peux demander à passer, montrant celui que tu es, mais elle sera douloureuse, car tu recevras l'héritage et ce qu'il en découle, ainsi que les leçons que tu aurais du tiré des épreuves et les blessures que tu te serais faites. Ce qui reviens a dire que tu seras agonisant en sortant du tumulus, et que si tu as de la chance, tu tomberas sur quelqu'un et tu seras rétablit avant la fin du mois, sinon … et bien, disons que tu n'auras plus a t'inquiété de rien.

-Au risque de me montrer un peu prétentieux, je ne pense pas ne pas m'en sortir alors que j'ai survécu à plusieurs rencontres avec Voldemort.

-Voldemort ? Tom Jedusor ? Harry acquiesça. Tu peux me croire, tu regretteras ces paroles en prenant l'option « rapide ».

-Et bien c'est ce que nous verrons. Seulement avant j'aimerai te poser quelques questions, vu que tu semble avoir réponse a tout. De quelle espèce es-tu ?

-Je suis un éphiréon, et c'est d'ailleurs la forme animagus de Lugaid.

-Mais c'est impossible, les éphiréon ont disparu il y a des siècles.

-Enfin, Héritier, je pensais que l'on t'aurais au moins appris ça. Rien n'est impossible en magie.

-On a du me le dire, mais de là à imaginer ça.

-Je crois que tu vas devoir remettre en questions beaucoup de tes préjugés d'ici peu.

Harry acquiesça une fois encore et sembla réfléchir un peu avant de poser une nouvelle question.

-Je voulais aussi savoir, lors de l'épreuve « rapide », que vais-je devoir faire ?

-Rien, tu devras te contenter de subir. Tu recevras en toi tout ce que tu aurais du faire, ton esprit réagira comme si tu le vivais vraiment, faisant des choix au moment voulu, tu vivra virtuellement les épreuves sans t'en rendre compte. Mais tu recevras cependant toutes les blessures que ton esprit percevra. Autant te prévenir que personne n'est jamais ressortit intacte de cette épreuve. Lugaid fut sans doute celui qui a réussit le mieux a évité les blessures, mais il été exténué après cela et a mis longtemps a s'en remettre complètement.

-Je sais que je pourrais m'en sortir, je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre la vie ici et maintenant. Et puis, Lugaid été un cramol.

-Peut être un cramol, mais tu apprendra qu'il faut se méfier d'eux, car a défaut de magie, il trouve toujours un palliatif à leurs faiblesses. Mais là n'est pas la question. Es-tu prêt ?

-Oui, plus que jamais.

-« Que les portes d'Avalon te juge, toi grand héritier, pour ce que tu fût, es et seras. Que Celui qui en a le droit te déclare apte au règne et qu'il t'aide dans tes choix. Que celle qui en a le pouvoir te guide dans l'obscurité. Que les dieux ferment les portes de tes sens pour que tu puissent prouver ta valeur, toi grand héritier. »

Harry écouta la liturgie, essayant de comprendre chaque mot que l'éphiréon prononcer de sa voix rauque. Tout d'un coup, se fut l'obscurité, le néant, plus aucunes sensations, comme si sa vie c'était arrêté et qu'il été plonger dans les Abymes de la mort. Puis se fut l'explosion, des images et des sons, des sensations, de la douleur, des odeurs, un mélange chaotique l'agressant de toutes parts, le blessant et l'affaiblissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'était fini, le calme absolu et une douce chaleur se répandant dans son corps, calmant la douleur. Il entendit alors une voix grave et puissante à ses cotés.

-Bienvenue a toi, fils, car tu es maintenant l'un des miens.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de réagir qu'il sombra dans l'inconscient. Il ne se réveilla que quelques jours plus tard, dans un lit assez confortable, au milieu d'une pièce aux couleurs familières. Ils mis un petit moment a comprendre où il se trouvait. Chez lui, dans sa propre chambre. Il regarda autour de lui pour que finalement son regard se pose sur une personne endormie, assise sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le bord de son lit, rapidement identifié comme étant Tess. Il se leva avec quelques difficultés, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Tess. Il alla la prendre délicatement dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit, afin qu'elle dorme dans une meilleur position. Dès qu'il l'eu soulevé, elle s'agrippa a lui, d'une manière presque désespéré, comme si sa vie dépendait de sa proximité avec lui.

Il l'allongea sur le lit, mais dû rester allonger contre elle, cette dernière ne voulant pas le lâcher. Il avait d'abord été un peu gêné de cette soudaine proximité, mais se résonna vite, car cette jeune fille avait beau n'être qu'une amie pour lui, elle n'en demeuré pas moins attirante, et il espérait bien profiter pleinement de ce moment. Peu a peu, Morphé le rattrapa et il sombra à son tour dans ses bras.

Son réveille fût cette fois ci bien plus agréable que le dernier. Une douce chaleur été présente contre lui, une forme encore indéterminée été collé a lui, entouré de ses bras. Il ouvrit un œil pour se retrouver plonger dans un regard magnifique, oscillant entre le vert et le bleu. Il lui rougit instantanément en comprenant qu'il tenait encore Tess dans ses bras. Mais cette dernière, loin de détester le contact, se colla un peu plus a lui avant de venir déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser, leur premier baiser. Il resta un instant figé avant de répondre à ce baiser, puis peu a peu, ces derniers se firent plus profonds et passionnés.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par un toussotement de l'homme en blanc. Celui-ci le regardant avec amusement.

-Il semblerait que tu te soit un peu perdu dans tes pensés, lui lança-t-il.

-Oui, un peu, répondit Harry en rougissant un peu et en regardant Tess.

-Pour en revenir à ta jolie épée, lui as-tu donné un nom ?

-Pas encore, je tiens à retarder le plus possible ce moment. Mais d'ailleurs, comment ce fait-il que vous sachiez que je doive donner un nom à cette épée ?

-Parce que c'est moi qui ai demandé à Lugaid de lui en donner un à l'époque ou il l'a eu.

-Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris en apprenant que c'été de vous dont parlaient les textes.

-Parce que tu es au courant que certaine choses, même si tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses sur toi et moi.

-Et j'espérais vous retrouver pour vous poser quelques questions.

-Je serai tout disposé a te répondre lorsque tu auras réveillé la cité perdu.

L'homme en blanc se retourna et commença a s'éloigner du couple avant de se tourner vers eu et de leur lancer.

-Au fait, n'oubliez pas de mettre des feuilles de Blanche-feuilles si vous ne voulais pas faire exploser tout Poudlard.

Puis il disparu dans la forêt interdite.

-Comment est-il au courant pour notre potion de régénération rapide ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Harry. Mais je compte bien le découvrir.

-Et puis de quoi il parlait en te disant de réveiller une cité perdue ?

-Ca, je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. J'ai encore du mal à entrevoir toute l'étendu des conséquences d'un tel acte, et je ne sais pas si je le ferai un jour.

-Mais de quoi me parles-tu ?

-De l'éveil de mon héritage.

* * *

La nuit été déjà bien entamé. Une grande salle sombre, aux allures de palais ténébreux, où d'immenses colonnes soutiennent une voûte de flammes noires, au fond de cette grande salle, un trône, seul meuble de la pièce, superbe mais lugubre, tout d'os construit, laissant entendre les hurlement sourd de leur agoni lointaine. Une homme, seul, était installé dans ce décor sinistre. Ses longs doigts maigres, recouverts d'un peau pâle, légèrement teinté d'un vert maladif, posé simplement sur un crâne servant d'accoudoir au mortel trône. Son visage, autrefois beau et jeune, puis devenu au file des ans et des rituels, semblable à celui d'un monstre, mi-homme, mi-serpent, les yeux vides de toute expression, les iris réduit à de simples lignes, deux fentes étant les seul vestige d'un nez, une bouche fine, bordé de lèvre inexistante. Lord Voldemort. Soudain, un bruit, vient troubler le silence de mort de la salle, extirpant le lord à ses sombres desseins. Une vingtaine d'hommes, de noir vêtu, venaient d'apparaître devant lui, s'agenouillant à ses pieds, l'un juste devant le trône. 

-Lucius, mon, cher et brave Lucius, je suis heureux de te revoir, j'ai eu vent de ta petite escapade au ministère, tu es vraiment le plus digne de moi. Quel spectacle grandiose cela a dû être, des corps, des dizaines de corps sans vie, dégoulinant de leur précieux liquide vital, femmes, enfants, vieillards, tu n'as épargné personnes. Que je suis fier de toi. Mais fait bien attention, je ne suis pas pour que vous, mes mangemorts preniez autant d'initiative, même si elles doivent être aussi admirable que la tienne, Lucius. Je ne tolèrerai pas de nouvelle folie comme celle-ci. Tu as de la chance, car cela m'a servi sur plusieurs plans. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu aurais endurer si tu n'avais rien fais d'utile, surtout sans mon aval. Mais comme je viens de te le dire, tu m'as bien servi et pour cela je vais te récompenser, viens approche.

Le mangemort s'avança d'un pas fier et noble devant le seigneur des ténèbres, se mettant à genoux au bas da la robe sombre de son maître.

-Montre-moi ta marque maintenant.

Lucius releva l'une de ses manches, révélant un tatouage, une tête de mort, un serpent sortant de sa bouche, symbole de tristesse et de malheur pour ceux qui n'été pas au service du lord.

-Ilnemear qua limpo mortifis signis, dit Voldemort d'une voie grave.

Aussitôt, la marque le Lucius se mis à briller d'une lueur rouge sombre, presque brune, procurant une douleur manifeste à l'homme qui serrait les dents de manière farouche, déterminer à ne pas crier devant son maître, prouvant sa valeur une fois encore.

-Tu voici maintenant immunisé à mes chers serviteurs mangeur d'âme, tu ne les craindras plus et les commanderas quand je te le demanderai, mais fais bien attention, ne les approche pas sans mon ordre si tu ne veux pas goûter au supplice suprême. Maintenant, allez, je vous rappellerai en temps utile.

* * *

_Edition spéciale de la gazette._

_Attaque du ministère de la magie._

_Hier après-midi, un fait aussi effroyable qu'improbable c'est déroulé à Londres. Un groupe d'une douzaine de mangemorts se sont attaqué, et cela en pleine journée, au ministère de la magie. Ne faisant fit des personnes visés, ils ont tués hommes, femmes et enfants sont sommation, massacrant tous ceux qui avait la malchance d'être présent en ce triste jour. Les aurors étant présent se sont vu vite submergé par leurs assaillant et n'ont malheureusement pas pu sauvé grand monde. Les renforts ne sont arrivés qu'une fois le massacre fini, et la société sorcière anglaise doit aujourd'hui faire le deuil de vingt-cinq de ses concitoyens._

_Devant cette démonstration de puissance du lord noir, vous pouvez nous poser des questions quand à l'efficacité de notre ministre, maintenant en poste depuis un mois. Pourquoi le ministère a été une cible si facile à attaquer ? Quelles sont les solutions pour répondre au problème que pose lord machin à la communauté sorcière ? _

_Nous devons aujourd'hui porter le deuil de ceux qui sont tomber sous les coups des mangemorts, mais nous ne devons pas nous poser des questions qui nous mèneraient à notre perte, et nous ne devons pas chercher de bouc émissaire en la personne du ministre Wellwood qui fais ce qu'il peut pour rattraper les erreur de notre ancien ministre, nous ne devons pas abandonner notre lutte, car même si le ministère ne peut rien faire pour le moment, c'est a nous, sorciers libres de grande Bretagne de nous allier pour mettre fin au règne de terreur que le lord noir veux instaurer. Le ministre est notre représentant, mais seul, il n'arrivera a rien, c'est pourquoi je lance un appel désespéré a la société sorcière : « ne nous apitoyons pas sur notre sort, mais faisons en sorte que nous et nos enfants puissions voir de meilleurs jours. »_

_Luther Free, la gazette des sorciers._

_

* * *

_

La grande salle été en effervescence lors du petit-déjeuner. L'annonce par la gazette d'une attaque contre le ministère avait créé un vent de panique dans l'école. Un brouhaha infernale s'élevé des différentes tables et cela allait même jusqu'à des insultes à l'encontre de certains, pour le plupart des serpentards. Harry arriva en trouvant la grande salle dans ce chaos total, comprenant qu'il venait d'y avoir une attaque, aux vues des pleures et des insultes. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa table et se posta à coté d'Hermione seule et en pleur.

-Hermione, que ce passe-t-il ?

-Oooh, Harry, c'est horrible. Le ministère de la magie a été attaqué hier après-midi, répondit elle entre deux sanglot.

-Le ministère ? Répéta Harry sans trop y croire, puis, dans un instant de lucidité, regardant la place vide ou devrais se trouver Ron. Et Mr Weasley ?

Les pleurs d'Hermione redoublèrent alors qu'elle tournait la tête. Harry se figea, a l'annonce de la mort d'une personne qui lui avait donné un peu de chaleur humaine dès son entré dans le monde de la magie. Un homme simple et agréable, ne méritant pas un tel sort.

-Comment ?

-Il est allait défendre les gens dans l'atrium en attendant les renforts.

Harry se leva d'un coup, les yeux soudains emplis d'une lueur grenat, et d'une volonté sans limite. Il sortit de la grande salle en courant, aucuns regards ne le poursuivant, cette unique fois. Arrivé prêt des portes du château, il fut arrêté par Tess.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Prendre mes responsabilités, et redonner un peu d'espoir.

-Et comment veux tu t'y prendre ?

-A ton avis, comment se fait-il que les aurors aient mis autant de temps à arriver dans l'atrium alors qu'ils ont leur QG juste en dessous ? Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne soit pas arrivé avant Mr Weasley alors que celui-ci a son bureau situé de l'autre coté du ministère ? Le ministère est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, et le ministre, aussi brave est-il, n'arrivera jamais à y faire front seul.

-Et tu vas l'y aider, toi Harry Potter, élève de sixième année à Poudlard ? Tu as beau être l'héritier des quatre, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il te chante pour changer le ministère et en expulser toute la vermine.

-Justement, je peux faire quelque chose, moi, Harold James Dei Lugaid Potter, élève de Poudlard, et non l'héritier des quatre.


	11. Chapter 11 : Résurrection

Après une longue absence, je me suis décidé à publier un nouveau chapitre qui traînait dans un coin, et qui je l'espère vous plaira. Je suis en train d'entamer l'écriture de la suite, en esperant etre inspiré.

Chapitre 11 :

Les eaux noires de la Mer du Nord étaient étonnement calme en cette nuit de septembre. Le petit bateau de pécheurs avançait lentement sur les flots, s'aventurant loin des côtes. Les marins à bord de l'embarcation étaient stupéfaits devant une mer d'huile là où habituellement, des vagues de la taille d'un immeuble se succédait sans interruption. Pas un souffle de vent, pas une vague, juste une légère ondulation de l'eau derrière leur passage. Et ce silence, lourd, oppressant, aussi éprouvant que désagréable, le seul bruit des moteurs en marches résonnait dans le vide. Le ciel obscur ne permettait pas la moindre visibilité, et ce dans aucune direction. Lentement, la peur de ce climat morbide s'été fait sentir au sein de l'équipage, l'imagination prenant peu à peu le pas sur la logique. Le capitaine du bateau été resté seul sur le pont, scrutant la nuit, à la recherche vainement un quelconque repaire pour retourner au port le plus rapidement, car faute de compas, le leur étant devenu soudainement fou, ou d'un quelconque instrument de bord, la nuit les garderai avec elle, et ils ne reverraient la terre ferme que le lendemain, une fois que le jour se serai levé. Cependant, en vieux loup de mer, il espérait que le temps change, comptant sur les habituels caprices météorologiques.

Les nuages voilant le ciel finirent par se mouvoir, laissant voir un pan de lune qui éclaira la mer calme, une légère brise soufflant au raz de l'eau, juste assez forte pour faire onduler délicatement les cheveux du pécheur. Ce dernier scrutant l'horizon, à la recherche d'un indice sur sa position, finit par poser le regard sur un étrange spectacle, surréaliste et fascinant. Une grande barque, bien moins grande que son bateau, et aux formes délicatement dessinées, dans un style rappelant les drakkars vikings mais en ayant un air plus sophistiqué que martial, avançait sur l'étendue d'eau salée. La lumière de la lune donner une impression de rêve, complètement improbable. En y prêtant attention, le marin remarqua le seul passager du vaisseau. Un jeune homme, à peine sortit de l'adolescence, se tenant droit et fière, le regard posé sur l'horizon, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit ondulaient doucement dans son sillage.

Doucement, le jeune homme sortit une épée de son fourreau, la pointant devant lui, vers un adversaire imaginaire, et entama une étrange liturgie.

-« Ô Hamsidi, dieu des eaux, gardien de l'Ile, je me présente à toi car tu m'en a jugé digne. Montres-moi le chemin qui me mènera à la droiture. Ô Oghma, déesse de la sagesse, Gardienne des clefs et des lieux, je me présente à toi car tu m'y a menait. Montre moi le chemin qui mènera au portes qui furent scellées. ».

Au fur et à mesure de la liturgie, deux long filins brumeux rayonnant de bleu ou de blanc, et animées d'une conscience propres, virent onduler autour du bateau du jeune homme, l'enveloppant de leurs lumières. Puis lorsqu'il eu finit, les brumes partirent lentement droit devant l'embarcation, s'étirant pour créer un long couloir. Le bateau du jeune homme s'y engouffra et vogua quelques instants avant de stopper. Son arme lui échappa des mains et s'envola jusqu'au bout du chemin lumineux. Elle se figea en suspension à un mètre de l'eau et se mis à tourner sur elle-même. Peu à peu, ses contours se firent flous et sa silhouette s'agrandit pour prendre forme humaine. Une créature, à l'aspect humaine, mais dont la peau grise semblait aussi froide et dure que l'acier, se dressait maintenant devant l'embarcation.

-« Héritier, te voila enfin de retour, là où ton ancêtre avait créé son royaume. Les portes d'Avalon n'attendaient plus que toi pour s'ouvrir. Nommes-moi et à jamais tu seras mon maître. » Entonna la créature.

-« Moi, Harold James Dei Lugaid Potter, roi de l'Ile d'Avalon, suzerain sorcier, je te donne le nom de Mirandoise : L'épée du Roi. Ce fût, est et sera à jamais ton nom. »

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, répondit la créature.

Elle se mit à briller et prit la forme d'une épée, pour lentement revenir dans les mains de son propriétaire. Ce dernier la leva droit devant lui et cria.

-Que les portes s'ouvrent devant le nouveau roi d'Avalon.

L'eau se mis soudainement à bouillonner, et les lumières aveuglantes s'allumèrent sous l'eau. Peu à peu, une immense forme commença à émerger. Les remous provoquer par ce retour en surface faisait tanguer dangereusement le bateau de pêche qui finit par se casser en deux et couler. Quelques minutes plus tard, se dressait là où il n'y avait que de l'eau, une île à la taille impressionnante, et de grande muraille venait se perdre dans les vagues glacées. De grande porte, assez large pour y faire passer un paquebot s'ouvrirent alors, laissant voir une ville rayonnante, et au couleur ternes et usées. L'embarcation d'Harry s'engagea dans ce qui devait être un port puis les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

Un homme courait comme un dératé dans les couloirs du ministère, bousculant sans ménagement toutes personnes se trouvant sur son passage, filant comme si sa vie aller se finir s'il s'arrêtait de courir. Apres avoir renversé une dizaine de personnes, bousculé la moitié du ministère, montait deux étage a pied et passé une demi-douzaine de portes, l'homme arriva enfin à son but. Il entra sans frapper dans le bureau du ministre de la magie qui été en réunion avec Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard.

-Mr le ministre, il faut que je vous voie tout de suite, il s'est produit quelque chose.

Le ministre d'abord en colère de voir un employer entrer comme cela dans son bureau, devint inquiet.

-Grave ?

-Nous ne savons pas encore. J'insiste pour vous voir en privé, Monsieur.

Le ministre lança un regard à Dumbledore, puis se tourna vers son employer.

-J'ai toute confiance en Mr Dumbledore. Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Une île est apparue en pleine mer du nord il y a quelques heures. Nous ne savons pas comment, ni pourquoi.

Le ministre regarda son employer comme s'il venait de lui mettre une claque.

-Une île ? Comment une île peut elle apparaître comme cela ?

-Par magie, murmura Dumbledore avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le ministre se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard montrant qu'il n'été pas l'heure de faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

-Personne ne s'est encore rendu sur place ?

-Si, deux patrouilles volantes sont parties pour survoler l'île, mais nous n'avons plus de nouvelle d'eux depuis. Il en est de même pour les aurors qui ont voulut rejoindre l'île par la mer.

-Une île mystérieuse qui parait de nul par, deux patrouille d'aurors qui disparaisse. Il ne me manquer plus que ça en se moment, et en plus, juste après l'attaque de Voldemort.

-Ne parler pas trop vite Martin, il se peut que ce soit de nouveaux alliés, dit Dumbledore au ministre.

-Et il se peut que ce soit de nouveaux ennuis, répondit du tac au tac le ministre.

-Mais ce n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce sursautèrent. Une jeune femme venait d'apparaître dans le bureau du ministre. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux jais profond comme le ciel. Son visage été la beauté incarné, et son corps, un pousse-au-crime des plus puissant. Elle été habillé très légèrement, sa robe étant presque transparente, et laissant entrapercevoir certaine partie de son corps qu'il ne serait pas prude de dire ici. Même le grand Albus Dumbledore semblait hypnotisé devant la sublime femme, la bouche grande ouverte, le regard flamboyant.

-Allons, messieurs, il n'est pas très convenable de me dévorer ainsi des yeux, dit ironiquement la femme, un grand sourire posé sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. N'avez-vous donc jamais vu de fée ?

A ces mots, Dumbledore se repris, sachant quel douloureux supplice été réservait au homme tombant dans les filets d'une fée, et lança un sort au deux autres hommes, leur hottant provisoirement leur libido brusquement accrue.

-Merci professeur Dumbledore. Ma mission n'en sera que plus simple.

-Mais qui êtes vous bon sang ? demanda rudement le ministre, presque a bout de nerf. ( il faut le comprendre, il est ministre depuis un mois, le ministère a été attaquer, on lui apprend qu'une île viens d'apparaître de nulle part , que deux patrouille d'aurors sont introuvable, ce qui réduit les effectif pour lutter contre Voldemort, et une femme, qui a le charme d'une vélane, entre dans son bureau sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, faisant ressortir ses instinct les plus animal.)

-Je manque à mon rang. Je me nomme Morgane.

-Morgane ? Et Morgane comment ?

-La fée Morgane.

Le ministre et son assistant restèrent stupéfait devant la révélation de la femme, mais Dumbledore été resté stoïque devant cette remarque, et regarder la femme avec un air calculateur.

-Si vous êtes là, c'est que l'héritier de Lugaid est venu reprendre sa place, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait professeur Dumbledore.

-Et peut-on savoir qui il est ?

-Il n'est pas disposé à lever le voile sur son identité, du moins pour le moment. De toute manière, son identité ne vous concerne pas, et ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venue. Je pense que vous aurez compris la situation professeur.

Dumbledore lui fit signe que oui.

-Et je vais me charger de la leur expliquer de manière simple, merci de votre venue Fée Morgane.

Elle s'inclina, puis disparue dans les ombres d'un recoin du bureau ministériel.

-Mais Albus, que ce passe-t-il ? et puis qui est cette femme ?

-Pour ce qui est de cette « femme », il s'agit belle et bien de la fée Morgane, comme elle nous l'a dit.

-Impossible, Morgane été une sorcière, et elle est mort en même temps que merlin.

-Je doit vous contredire Martin, Morgane est belle est bien une fée. Vous l'avez vu comme moi, le pouvoir de séduction qui se dégage d'elle est phénoménal, bien supérieur aux vélanes. Et je peux vous dire que si je n'été pas intervenu, nous nous serions déchiré pour avoir son attention. Et bien malheureux aurait été le vainqueur car il aurait subit la mort la plus douce du monde, goûtant au délice suprême entre les bras de la fée, puis rendu incapable de se mouvoir, cette dernière l'aurait dévoré morceau par morceau. Les fées sont une catégorie de succube qui se sont tourné vers la lumière et ne cherche plus à piéger les mortels, mais elle ne refuse pas un peu de chair fraîche de temps en temps.

-Mon dieu.

-Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous. Cependant, ce qui est le plus important n'est pas sa nature, mais ce qu'elle est sensé représenter. Morgane est l'une des douze sœurs chargées de veiller sur Avalon, l'Ile des rois sorciers, durant l'absence d'un prétendant légitime.

-Avalon ? Enfin Albus, c'est une légende. Personne ne l'a jamais trouvé.

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais non, cette île existe réellement. Et il semblerait qu'elle est ressurgit des flots dans lesquels elle s'été caché.

-L'Ile mystérieuse de la mer du nord est Avalon ?

-Il semblerait. Et cela nous emmène à un point important. Le monde sorcier européen a un nouveau roi.

-Un roi ? Mais enfin Albus, il n'y a jamais eu de roi sorcier. Sauf dans les mythes et légende.

-Il est vrai que l'histoire sorcière est assez obscure, mais tout au long des temps, les sorciers on eu une douzaine de rois. Et leur apparition a concordé avec les moments les plus sombres. De plus, les mythes et légendes sont des fait réels transformé quelques peu pour devenir des histoires, puis des légendes et enfin des mythes.

-Impossible, fut le seul mot que le ministre pu dire.

-Hélas non, car il aurait été préférable que certains mythes reste des histoire pour enfant. Mais je m'égare. Il va falloir prendre des dispositions. Réunissez la cellule d'urgence, il faut créer une délégation pour aller prendre contact avec le nouveau roi, car nous sommes désormais sous sa juridiction. Et il faut prévenir les autres pays d'Europe et de Nord Afrique qu'Avalon est ressurgit des flots.

Le ministre acquiesça et se tourna vers son employer.

-Et vous Carlson, pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Vous êtes promu au rang d'aide du ministre. Vous aller m'aider à mettre tout cela en place.

Dumbledore se leva et partit rapidement.

Morgane apparue devant un grande trône d'ivoire et d'ébène, et alla s'agenouiller devant celui qui été assit dessus. Il été vêtu d'une ample robe noir, dissimulant ses formes, ainsi que son visage. La seule chose qui le rendait particulier été une couronne de flammes bleues flottantes à quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête.

-Ils sont désormais au courant. J'ai fais comme vous me l'aviez demandé, mon roi, et personne ne suspecte votre identité, sauf peut être Dumbledore qui été présent.

-C'est parfait. Et puis relève-toi Morgane, pas de ça entre nous, du moins quand cela n'est pas nécessaire. Tu dois savoir que je n'aime pas que l'on se s'abaisse devant moi, tache de t'en souvenir. Et puis dit-moi comment je peux faire pour dissimuler ce truc, dit Harry sous sa cape, désignant la couronne.

-Désolé, mon roi, mais vous devez recevoir ceux qui viennent vous rencontrer et vous porter allégeance. D'ailleurs, le premier est un Lord.

-Fait le entrer. Dit Harry d'une voix sure.

Les portes de l'immense salle du trône s'ouvrirent sur un homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, au maintien noble, le regard légèrement hautain, le visage impassible. Ce dernier s'avança entre les énormes colonnes disposées autour de l'allée menant au roi. Arrivé devant celui-ci, il s'inclina et attendit que Morgane le présente.

-Lord Kultrim, seigneur des landes magiques et du Ness.

L'homme se redressa et parla.

-Bonjours à vous, altesse, je suis ici pour honoré l'allégeance qu'ont fait mes ancêtres du temps des rois de jadis.

-Et je l'accepte avec joie, répondit Harry. Tu es le premier qui ait eu le courage de venir, car beaucoup redoute le retour d'un roi, et pour cela je t'en suis reconnaissant. Maintenant repart parmi les tiens, et reprend tes droits seigneuriaux, mais soit juste et bon, car c'est la seule chose que je désire.

L'homme s'inclina et repartit. Plusieurs autres hommes, et de créature plus ou moins étrange, allant des hommes tigres, ou Tenchim, aux vampires, en passant par les brumeux, créature magique dont le corps n'été qu'un nuage de vapeur d'eau, et ayant la particularité de ne se nourrir que d'amour et d'eau fraîche, vinrent se succéder devant Harry, renouvelant leur allégeance ou en créant de nouvelle. Essayant aussi de se faire bien voir par le nouveau roi, certains amenèrent des montagnes de présent, de plus ou moins bon goût.

Puis vint le tour d'une femme, toute vêtu de noir, et portant un masque vénitien sur le visage, se présentant comme la représentante de lord Voldemort. Harry l'examina de haut avant de lui ordonner d'enlever son masque. La mangemort s'exécuta et Harry faillit tomber de son trône en découvrant l'ancienne assistante du ministre, Dolorès Ombrage.

-Pourquoi votre maître ne vient-il pas lui-même se présenter à moi et me prêter allégeance ? Demanda Harry avec agacement.

-Vous prêter allégeance ? Nous nous sommes bien mal compris, votre altesse. Mon maître vous demande de vous mettre à son service. Il n'est pas d'homme qui le soumettra.

Harry grogna devant l'insolence de la femme. A ce bruit, Morgane s'avança rapidement et prit a la gorge Ombrage, la soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol.

-Qui es-tu pour être si insolente avec notre roi ?

-Je ne suis qu'une simple messagère, mon maître m'a ordonné de venir vous délivrer ce message et c'est ce que j'ai fais.

-Sais-tu la peine que tu encours en obéissant à cet ordre ?

-Oui, j'en suis consciente, mais cela ne sera jamais pire que ce qui m'attendait si je refusais d'y obéir.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre Dolorès, dit Harry en se levant de son trône et s'avança vers la femme crapaud. Quand il fut à un mètre d'elle, il s'arrêta.

-Je te laisse la vie sauve aujourd'hui, pour te montrer que je suis civilisé et que je tiens compte du statut particulier des messagers, mais tu vas retourner d'où tu viens, et tu vas dire cela à ton maître : « Le roi est de retour, la magie est son royaume, le temps et l'espace son allié, et qu'il lui doit le respect ». S'il veut la guerre, il l'aura, mais il n'en ressortira rien de bon. Et pour qu'il comprenne bien mon pouvoir, tu lui montrera ceci.

Harry fit un léger geste de la main vers Ombrage. Celle-ci ne remarqua rien de particulier jusqu'à ce que sa main droite commence à la brûlé. Elle baissa les yeux et subit un choc. Sa main été complètement congelé, recouverte d'une couche de givre. Elle crut que cela n'été que superficiel mais lorsqu'elle la toucha, celle-ci tomba au sol en une myriade de poussière argenté.

Harry se retourna et repartit prendre place sur son trône, d'où il fit un signe à sa garde rapproché de l'emmener hors du château. La grande porte de la salle du trône se referma sur ombrages hurlant de la perte de sa main et son escorte, deux gardes de pierre, créature humanoïde dont le corps n'été composé que de pierre, et qui du fait de leur force titanesque et de leur relative invulnérabilité à la magie, été les créature les plus à craindre ici bas et pour les inconscients voulant partir à l'assaut de l'Ile.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, puis souffla un peu en arrivant dans la chambre secrète de Griffondor, s'attendant a une réprimande assez sérieuse venant de Tess. En entrant dans la pièce principale, il la vit endormit sur le grand canapé mis devant la cheminé. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et déposa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres. Tess entrouvrit les yeux, puis se redressa un peu pour mieux voir la personne qui osé la réveiller. Puis il y eu une grand claquement. Harry se retrouva assit sur les fesses, à même le sol, une main posé sur sa joue soudainement rouge. Tess se trouver debout devant lui, ses yeux lui lançants des éclairs de colère retenu.

-Explication, demanda-t-elle sans plus de précision. Harry savait parfaitement que dans ce genre de situation, il valait mieux obtempérer, ou fuir.

Il se releva et s'installa dans un fauteuil près de lui et souffla un peu, sous le regard plus que désapprobateur et impatient de Tess.

-J'ai juste fais ce que j'avais à faire.

-Ce que tu avais a faire ? Tu ne te rends pas compte de la peur que j'ai ressentit lorsque tu n'es pas revenu, et de l'inquiétude que j'ai eu en t'attendant pendant ses deux jours.

-Deux jours ? Questionna Harry.

-Oui deux jours, cela fait deux jours que tu es partit. Tu n'a pas du t'ennuyer dans ton coin alors que les autres, et plus particulièrement moi, nous faisions du soucis pour toi.

-C'est impossible, je ne t'ai quitter que hier soir, répondit Harry avant de se taire et de réfléchir. A moins que …

-A moins que quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais je crois que je vais devoir repartir.

-Alors la, tu n'y pense même pas, si jamais tu fais ça, tu vas m'entendre, et ce ne sera pas qu'une simple gifle qui t'attendra a ton retour, dit Tess d'une voix ne laissant aucun doute sur cette affirmation.

Au même instant, dans une pièce aussi sombre que ses pensées, le Lord noir entendait le récit de celle qu'il avait choisit pour Le représenté.

-Il ne vous donnera pas son soutien, il vous défi, il n'a même pas tenu compte de mon statut de messagère, il ne respecte rien.

-Silence stupide femme, lança le lord après en avoir assez entendu. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il t'a dit, crois tu que je ne sache pas tout cela ? Crois tu que j'ignoré qu'il refuserai ? Doloris.

Dolorès Ombrage se tortillait maintenant au sol en hurlant, essayant de supplier le lord noir de mettre fin a sont supplice. Celui ci n'y mis fin qu'une minute, qui en paru un éternité a la victime, plus tard. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il recommença à la bombarder de questions, et en cas de réponses déplaisante, une nouvelle séance de doloris débutée.

-Comment t'a-t-il couper la main ? demanda finalement le lord.

-Il ne me l'a pas couper, il me l'a réduit en poussière, répondit ombrage en larmes. Il n'a fais qu'un simple geste de la main, et elle c'est gelé. Quand j'ai voulu la touchée, elle est littéralement tombée en poussière.

-Gelé ? en un instant ? demanda septique Voldemort.

-Oui, répondit Ombrage en sanglotant. Juste un instant. Je n'ai rien sentit, juste une légère brûlure, puis plus rien.

-Cela est fâcheux. Lucius.

Un mangemort sorti de l'ombre et s'agenouilla devant le Lord.

-Oui monseigneur ?

-Va chercher Wilder et McFerrer. Ne traîne pas en route.

-Bien monseigneur.

Lucius Malfoy partit rapidement pendant que les autres mangemorts quittaient la salle.

-Je croyais que le Roi ne devais pas avoir accès à Polaris. Que se passe-t-il Argoli ? demanda le Lord à haute voix.

Une silhouette humaine sortit d'un coin sombre de la pièce. Humaine, été le qualificatif le plus éloigné de la créature en fait. Son visage n'été qu'un masque lisse et froid ou été incrusté cinq paire d'yeux, disposé tout autour du crane de celle-ci. Les bras, au nombre de quatre, été difformes et invraisemblable. La paire de bras de « devant » été fine et pale, tandis que l'autre paires été musclés et d'un couleurs ébène, d'un noir si profond, que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il aspiré toute lumière environnante. Le reste du corps été fin et d'aspect fragile, d'une blancheur de porcelaine. Seul son aspect voûté le rendait quelque peu misérable.

-Nous autres, Genii, pensions avoir fait ce qu'il fallais pour que jamais il ne retrouve Polaris, mais il semblerai que nous ne nous soyons pas emparé de l'artefact, mais d'un copie.

-Vous pensiez ? cria le Lord. Et à quoi PENSIEZ vous d'autre ?

Le Genii tourna trois paire d'yeux vers le mage noir en se redressant de toute sa carrure, laissant maintenant apercevoir sur son ventre, un large entaille, suintante d'un substance nauséabonde.

-Ne te méprend pas sur notre alliance, mortel. Ce dernier mot avais été craché plus que dit. Nous ne sommes pas tes esclaves, et tu nous doit le respect, voir même une dévotion sans borne. Nous ne t'aidons que parce que nos intérêts sont dans le même sens. Mais nous pouvons tout aussi bien y parvenir sans toi, alors surveille ton langage a l'avenir, a moins que tu ne veuille « visité ».

En finissant sa phrase, la créature avait entrouvert la plaie sur son ventre, laissant voir une sorte de bouche sans lèvre dans laquelle se succédait plusieurs rangée de crocs acérées.

-Peut être, mais sans moi, vous ne parviendrez jamais à le faire avant le prochain cycle.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais nous avons tout notre temps, contrairement a toi, mortel.

Le Lord le regarda repartir dans une gerbe d'étincelles, puis retourna s'assoire sur son trône et médita sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Au square Grimmaurd, un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

-Albus, que se passe t il pour que vous nous appeliez si précipitamment ? demanda un homme à l'aspect sombre.

Plusieurs personnes présentes acquiescèrent vivement, donnant leur appuis au dénommé Grégory.

-Du calme s'il vous plais, demanda le directeur de Poudlard d'un voix forte.

Le calme se fit aussitôt dans l'assemblée.

-Un nouvel élément viens de me parvenir, d'ailleurs certain d'entre vous doivent déjà être au courant. Il prit une inspiration puis poursuivit. Avalon est réapparu.

Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre. Comme au ministère, certains ne pouvant admettre qu'Avalon ne soit plus qu'une légende.


End file.
